


Love is the Key

by dancerjb



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2015-02-10
Packaged: 2018-03-03 08:04:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 72,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2843963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancerjb/pseuds/dancerjb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam moves back to LA and is looking for a new studio to record at, but things don't go smoothly. Tommy questions whether he's doing the right thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own these characters, I've just borrowed them for this story they are their own fabulous selves.

The dark haired man surveyed the view from the rear of the property. The views over the canyon were breath-taking. He smiled and nodded his head. Turning to the realtor he spoke.

“Beautiful. When can I sign the lease?”

“If sir could come back to the office this afternoon, I’ll have everything waiting for you. Say around 3.30pm?”

“Thank you, now if you’ll excuse me I have a couple of business meetings to attend.”

“Not a problem Mr….erm.”

“Lambert”

“Not a problem Mr Lambert. I’ll see you this afternoon.”

“Thank you for all your help Miss Reid.” He held out his hand for her to shake.

She noticed how cold it was even though the day was one of the hottest of the year.

He turned and walked away, going through the house and back to his car.

She stared after him, _wow you’re a very mysterious man Mr Lambert. Who are you?_ She looked at her hand, still feeling the dark haired man’s touch. Shaking her head she willed herself to move. She had a lot to sort out before Mr Lambert appeared at the office that afternoon.

^V^

“Tommy, we need to finish editing this track she’ll be back later this afternoon to listen to it. This is the final one then we can finally say we’ve finished their album.”

“Yeah, m’on it. Just remind me never to take on another artist like her. If I didn’t dye my hair I’m sure I’d be grey.” He laughed.

“You Tommy Joe Ratliff will _never_ be grey.”

_“I_ know that, _you_ know that, but let’s not tell our clients, they’d be too scared to come back.” The two friends couldn’t help but laugh louder.

“Isaac, Tommy, what on earth is going on here?”

“Hi Ashley, we were just discussing Tommy going grey.”

“Not gonna happen boys, unless he dyes it grey.” She moved over to the sound booth. “You guys finished editing yet?”

“Just about, we were just talking about that when we were distracted with TJ’s hair.”

“Boys, they will be back in two hours to listen so I suggest you get your cute little arses in gear and finish the job in hand.”

“Well at least she thinks our arses are cute.”

Ashley laughed. She couldn’t stay angry with these two for very long. Tommy had taken her in when she’d been at her lowest. They were family, she couldn’t go back to her own family not now, not ever. When she’d first arrived Isaac’s wife Sophie had helped her adjust. Tommy had been so kind he’d let her take things at her own pace. If she was truthful she’d had a crush on the tiny blond, but she knew that he wasn’t interested in her. He hadn’t said in so many words but she knew he was waiting for a special someone and females weren’t at the top of his list.

She watched her best friends at work and smiled to herself. _Oh if only people knew about this production company they’d see our kind in a different light_. Ashley knew it could never be made public, they’d be driven out of town first, questions asked later.

“Hey earth to Ashley!” Isaac shouted.

“What? Sorry Isaac, was just thinking.”

“Ooo be careful Ash, you might hurt yourself.”

Ashley scrunched up a piece of paper and threw it at Tommy.

“And I thought you loved me?”

“I do TJ, I do. So what did you want?”

“We’ve finished the edit, need another pair of ears to listen.”

“Ok play it and I’ll give you my professional opinion.” She smiled. A few minutes later, “sounds good boys, now let’s just hope she likes it and recommends you to others.”

“Yep we’ll keep our fingers crossed.” Tommy looked around, he loved his work.

Tommy Joe Ratliff had moved to Los Angeles several years before. He’d not had the best of times, he’d been created by someone he thought was a friend. He soon realised this _friend_ was out to create as many vampires as he could. He’d wanted to take over Miami and he needed as many behind him as he could get. Tommy thought he’d loved him, but once James had turned him, he moved on to the next boy toy. Tommy’s heart, if he’d still had a beating one, would have been broken. Instead all he felt was empty.

He’d lived on the streets of L.A. for weeks not knowing what to do except play his guitar during the day and roam the streets at night, searching for food. Then he’d met Isaac and Sophie. Isaac played drums in a band who were looking for a guitarist. He’d introduced Tommy to the band and the rest they say is history.

Tommy and Isaac had managed to save their wages and finally purchased this recording studio. One advantage of being vampires, they could work through the night and not get tired. They had to rest and feed, but not every night.

Tommy and Isaac still played live, but not as often as they used to and if truth be known Tommy missed the buzz he got when performing. He’d had a couple of gigs but none had been any more than one night here a couple of nights there. He was so pleased he’d got the regular income from the studio.

Their clients never knew their secret and when Ashley arrived they took her under their wing. It was an even greater friendship when Ashley finally opened up about herself and admitted she was a bassist.

All their work had been through word of mouth and up until this last one had been brilliant. Tommy and Isaac were not impressed with their current client. She’d arrived demanding _this type of sound_. Wanted the album finishing in _double quick time_ , her expression not theirs.

Well, Tommy sighed, it was finally finished and he couldn’t wait to hand over the recordings. He looked across at Isaac and Ashley laughing. He was so blessed to have great friends in all of them. What he was missing was…..he shook his head, he had vowed to himself when he moved to LA that he wouldn’t look for love. It wasn’t worth it, he was happy being single. Wasn’t he?

^V^

As the dark haired man walked through the house he smiled, he was pleased to be back in his home town. It had been too long and if he was honest he missed everything about Los Angeles. He looked at his watch, he needed to be at his first meeting in fifteen minutes. Climbing into his car, adjusting his sunglasses, he looked once more at the house that by this afternoon he could call home. As he pulled from the kerb his phone rang.

“Yes?”

“Are you on your way?”

“Yes, I should be there in about ten minutes.”

“Good, he doesn’t like to be kept waiting.”

“Tell him to stop worrying, I’ll be there.”

“Good. Oh and you had better have a good explanation.”

“Look, tell him…. No don’t bother, I’ll do that when I get there.” He hung up. He’d been looking forward to coming back but now. _Grrr… Ok so you need to calm down before you see him. You always said you’d be back and now your work has brought you here, he can’t stop me from living my life_. He laughed _living_ that was a joke in itself. He shook his head, pulled away and headed to his meeting.

Pulling into the underground parking lot the dark haired man unfolded himself from the drivers’ seat. He’d bought this car when his second album went to the top of the Billboard 200 chart. It was his little slice of extravagance. Now the house he would sign for would prove to the doubters he was here to stay. The only thing missing was…. No, he shook his head he’d had lovers in the past and they’d all gone. Not fallen out of love with him as such….just gone. He didn’t need anyone in his life now….did he?

With his thoughts wandering he’d made his way to the apartment. Lifting his hand to knock the door opened before he could make contact with it.

“Good, you’re on time.”

“Said I would be, stop fretting.”

“He said to tell you to go through to the office.”

“Thanks.” As he walked through the apartment he could feel someone familiar watching him. Looking across to the kitchen area he locked eyes with Brad.

He stopped, “Since when did you and Simon become friends?”

“Hi Adam. Oh several months ago, he took me in when I was at rock bottom, but you know about that don’t you. Well he needed someone to organise his life and well as they say the rest is history.”

“Well I suppose I should congratulate you. Just be careful, I’d hate to see you get hurt.”

“Oh do we still have feelings for me?”

“As one friend to another, yes. All I’m saying is watch your back.” He saw Brad nod. “Good, I know we had our moments, but I still like to think we’re friends.”

“Yeah we are and yes I’ll be careful?”

“Adam! Stop talking and get yourself in here!”

“You’d better go, you know what he’s like if he’s kept waiting.”

The dark haired man smiled and nodded, “we should catch up sometime.”

“Sure….now go before….”

“Lambert are you ignoring me on purpose because if you are…!”

“Nope, just saying hi to an old friend.”

“I hope that’s all it was. Now sit and explain yourself.”

^V^

“You want to go out tonight Tommy?”

“Yeah why not, we can celebrate the end of this contract. Boy was she demanding.”

“Yeah but paid well so I’m not complaining.”

“No, it also means we can work on our own stuff now, get that somewhere near ready for recording.”

“About time. Thought we’d never get back to it.”

“Downside is we will need to find other clients soon, we still need to pay bills.”

“Yeah, but the money from our last Diva will keep us going for a while.”

“Yeah I know, but it would be nice not to have to worry when the next client would arrive.”

“Tommy Joe Ratliff, you worry too much. Let’s have some fun before we have to work again.”

Tommy groaned but smiled. They were _comfortable_ and really didn’t have to worry about money. He supposed it came from his parents. They never had much, always living hand to mouth. He often thought about them and his sister, wondered how they were doing. He would love to see them again but it was too dangerous.

“TJ, hey Tommy where did you go to?”

“Sorry Isaac, just thinking about mom, dad and Lisa, wondering how they were.”

“Yeah I know it’s difficult. Look I’ve got friends in Burbank, want me to see what I can find out?”

“No….Yes….Oh I don’t know.”

“Hey, I was the same. It’s nothing to be worried about. Tell you what I’ll get my friend to do some investigating and if he finds out anything we’ll decide then. What do ya think?”

“K, but….oh ok, I suppose at some point I’m going to have to find out that one or both my parents have died. I just…fuck…I just wish I could tell them how much I love and miss them. If it is bad news just tell me quickly and then let me get drunk.”

“Sure TJ. Now come on let’s go get prettied up and hit that new nightclub that’s just opened. We deserve some fun. Besides gotta find you someone to have fun with.” Isaac winked.

“Not gonna happen. Finished with all that, keep tellin ya!” and he laughed. He knew Isaac was only trying to cheer him up after the talk of his family.

They made sure everything was powered down, locked up and went their separate ways arranging to meet a couple of hours later outside the club. Isaac reckoned Tommy would need that long to get ready, stating he was worse than Sophie trying to decide what to wear and what make-up to use.

Tommy slapped his best friends arse, laughed and headed to his car. If he was truthful he was looking forward to having a night out. They all needed it.

^V^

“So explain, why did you come back, I thought we had an agreement?”

“I’m fed up with being told what to do, who to speak to and what to record. So I’m back on my own terms and here to stay. And Simon, if you don’t like that then I’m sorry but not gonna change now. Done what you and everyone wanted me to do for far too long. I’m doing things my way. Oh and don’t try to get around me by offering this or that, it won’t work. I’ve lived long enough to do it my own way.”

“Wow, and how long have you been rehearsing that speech?”

“Didn’t know what I was going to say until I agreed to come and see you. Oh and before you ask where I’m staying, I’ve just agreed to purchase a house.”

“That’s good, we can….”

“No Simon, we can’t. I’m severing all ties with you and your company. I’m doing my next album my way.” He stood up, “I’d say thanks for everything but the only thing I have to thank you for is opening my eyes to the lying scheming person you are.” He turned to leave.

“Adam!” Adam turned back, “you’ll be sorry you came back. I’ll make sure that….”

“Simon, keep your threats, they don’t frighten me. You find someone else to manipulate. That’s what you’re good at. Oh and be careful you don’t bite anyone that’s poisonous.” He paused, “on second thoughts that might make you realise how….”

“We are on a roll today aren’t we? Well go on then _try_ to do it your way. I’ll still be here when you fall flat and no-one knows who you are.” He laughed.

“We’ll see who’s laughing in a few months’ time. Take care.” He left feeling as though he’d just been re-born….again.

He looked at his watch he’d been longer _chatting_ to Simon than he wanted, so he’d have to rearrange his other meeting, he wanted to be at the Realtors on time. He felt like a little kid on his birthday. He got into his car and before driving off he rang the studio to re-arrange another appointment. He’d told Simon he’d got someone else to produce his next album, but if truth be told he’d only put out feelers to see who was interested. His house was more important than the studio right now. He apologised for messing them around saying he’d be in touch in a few days’ time.

As he headed towards the Real Estate Agency he realised tonight was his friends opening of his new club. Raja had asked him to be there and he’d agreed if he was in town. Well he was in town and he was going to stay. What better way to celebrate his new freedom than a night out with his good friend.

Pulling up outside the Real Estate office he quickly texted Sutan. **Tell Raja I’ll be there tonight, wouldn’t miss her debut for the world.**

He soon got a message back, **hey vayvee, she’ll be so pleased you’ll be there. Maybe she could even persuade you to sing for her?**

He was laughing as he entered the offices **of course, tell her it’ll be my pleasure. Gotta go, just buying a house**.

He explained to the receptionist who he was there to see and as she went to get Miss Reid. Sutan answered **wonderful, see you later xx**

Adam was smiling as Miss Reid came through to see him. She stopped in her tracks, not only did this beautiful stranger have the most gorgeous blue eyes, but his smile would melt all the polar ice-caps.

“Erm, good afternoon Mr Lambert, please….um please follow me and we’ll finalise everything.”

He smiled again, and as she walked through to her office she could feel his eyes watching her. She shivered, there was something very mysterious about this man. She wondered if she’d ever find out what it was.

^V^

Tommy arrived home, he realised he was hungry, so quickly reaching for the mince from the fridge he lightly fried it with a few onions and added the sauce. He laughed, _fuck, if anyone really knew what this sauce was and where he got it from, they’d hunt him down_. Vampires had evolved greatly over the centuries going from blood sucking creatures to civilised people. Humans wouldn’t believe them if they sat them down and explained. Vampires had stopped taking human life many years ago, they would _feed_ on animals if they couldn’t get a supply of human blood from blood banks. Tommy had his contacts at the local branch. In fact the office manager was also a vampire but no-one needed to know that. There were certain restaurants in town also run by vampires so the local community had safe places to dine if they wanted to go out. Tommy though, preferred cooking for himself. Well if you could call it cooking. He liked his meat rare….very rare. So it was a case of throwing it into a pan, adding the _sauce_ heating for a minute or so then serving. He couldn’t abide eating cold meat, it had to be warm.

Dishing it up he took it through to the dining room, poured himself a Jack Daniels with a splash of blood, then sat down to enjoy his meal. His phone rang.

“Be ready for 8, Ashley’s gonna pick us all up, she’s offered to drive tonight.”

“K, just having dinner, will get myself prettied up in time.”

“You’d better start now, you know how long it takes you!”

“Fuck you Isaac!”

“Um no thanks TJ, got Sophie for that!”

“Hahaha!”

“You need to get laid Tommy Joe, it’s been too long.”

“M’fine as I am thanks. Now where are we going?”

“Ooo I’ve touched a raw nerve, quick change of subject there.”

“Nope, no raw nerve, just wanna know what I should wear.”

“If you say so. It’s that new club, Gemini’s. Not heard much except they are sometimes gonna have live music.”

“Interesting, K, I’ll see what I’ve got in my closet!” He laughed at his choice of words.

“You TJ were never in the closet, see you later.”

“Yeah see you later.” He hung up and went back to eating.

He showered quickly then with a towel wrapped around his waist he stared into his closet. He opted for the usual, he found he couldn’t go wrong with black jeans and a band t-shirt. Once dressed he sat in front of his mirror. Also contrary to myths, vampires could be seen in mirrors. Reaching for his favourite eye shadow he set to and as Isaac called it, _prettied himself up_. Finishing his eyes off with black liner he looked at himself and smiled, _you’ll do Ratliff_.

Grabbing his lip gloss he put a light coating on then shoved it into his pocket. He knew it would come off and who knows he might be lucky tonight. _What the fuck are you thinking Tommy Joe? You’re done with relationships. Besides who’s gonna want to stay around when you introduce yourself, Hi my name’s Tommy and I’m a vampire_. Nope not worth the hassle. Besides even after all the times he’d taken someone home all it ended up being was extremely hot sex for one night. He couldn’t do long term relationships, not after James.

As he was heading downstairs his cell phone buzzed again. What now Isaac? But looking he saw it was Ashley **I’m outside, hurry that pretty little body up and get out here. I don’t want to have to wait too long.**

He texted her back **On my way pretty lady!**

They arrived at Gemini’s to see a queue gathering. It must be popular, he’d been to new clubs before but never one with this many waiting.

“How long’s it been open, not heard of it before?”

“Opening night tonight, they say the owner is someone called Raja.”

“K, do we know anything more about her?”

“Not really TJ, just that she likes to give up and coming singers and bands a chance to shine. Maybe we could….”

“Let’s just see what tonight’s like first. I know we said we wanted our music out there but don’t wanna look a fool if all the rest are shit hot.”

“Alright, but we need….”

“I know, I just want to be certain we’re doing the right thing.”

“Ok. Look let’s do less talking and more drinking.”

“Alright I’m up for drinking.” Tommy got out the car and as he waited for his three friends he thought he felt someone watching him. He looked around but couldn’t see anything out of the ordinary.

“You coming Tommy or are you just gonna stand there all night.”

“Sorry guys, just thought….never mind.”

“Always dangerous when you do that!”

“What?”

“Think, Tommy Joe. You know it could hurt.”

“Fuck off Isaac.” Tommy laughed.

“Boys, boys. You’re worse than little kids.” Sophie commented. “Now I for one would like to sit down in there tonight and if we wait any longer it’ll be standing room only.” She grabbed Isaac’s hand and dragged him to the ever growing line of people.

Ashley linked her arm in Tommy’s as they set off following their friends.

As he was being led towards the club he glanced around still feeling as though he was being watched.

Adam smiled as he pulled into the parking lot of Gemini’s. He was back where he belonged. He’d bought himself a beautiful house, he was writing new material for his next album and….and he’d finally done the one thing he’d wanted to do for the last three years….he’d finally told Simon he didn’t need him anymore. Ok he admitted that when Simon changed him he was at rock bottom, he’d wanted to die. His lover had told him he was too demanding, he’d told Adam that no-one would ever want him, his ego was bigger than the Empire State Building. Adam had been young….too young to fall in love. He left home, lived on the streets for what seemed a lifetime, but he knew it was only 4 years. Then when he’d pulled himself together, got a job singing in that bar, he felt he was on the verge of living again. Then that night happened. Simon had been in the bar, had heard him sing, offered him a contract, which Adam had accepted, then celebrated. But on his way home that crazy drunk had mugged him. _What would have happened if he’d just handed over the money? Would he be where he is today? Maybe not_. All he can remember is arguing with the guy, feeling something hit his stomach, a warm trickle down his legs and body then blacking out. When he came to he was in a bedroom that wasn’t his, and a shadow standing in the corner.

The shadow moved and Adam realised it was that Simon guy. Why was he there?

Simon had gone on to explain that to stop Adam from truly dying he’d bitten him, fed on his blood, given Adam another chance at _living_ but as a vampire.

Adam had freaked, he’d demanded the truth, said Simon was lying.

Adam shook his head _that’s in the past, you’re better than him_. He believed everything Simon told him about the music industry, believed, eventually that all he’d been told about being a vampire was true.

Then he discovered a whole world of fascinating music and he’d wanted out of their contract. Simon had told him that he was his for the rest of time, but Adam grew to hate this maker. Now he’d had the courage to tell him and he hoped that Simon wouldn’t make good on his threats, after all, his albums were still selling and Simon would reap the profits from them.

He slapped the steering wheel, _fuck Lambert don’t even think about going back to that slime ball, you are going to show him and the world that you’re here to stay_.

He placed his hand on the door handle, about to get out when he spotted him. The tiny blond had gotten out of a car and looked as though he was with friends. Adam’s recently topped up blood supply headed south, his dick twitching at the sight of the cute man. He’d not had this reaction to anyone since….since Sauli. _Mmm who are you, that causes a reaction like this?_ Then he saw the tiny female link arms with the blond and head towards the club. Adam’s dick agreed with his brain, the guy was straight. _Don’t ever go there again Lambert once bitten_. He laughed at his own comment, yeah it had only taken one bite. _Remember the last straight guy you crushed on….not going anywhere, forget him_. Adam’s phone buzzing brought him out of his thoughts.

“Yeah?”

“And good evening to you too sweetie.”

“Raja, hey, I’m on my way.”

“You had better be vayvee, you’re my entertainment for tonight.”

“But….”

“No buts sweetie, unless it’s your butt in here. You said you’d sing for me. Well I’ve got some people who’re playing for me so….you can join them for a couple of songs. And because you love me.” She laughed.

“Yeah, yeah your sweet talk will get you everywhere.”

“I know baby, I know. Now get your gorgeous ass in here and give me a hug.”

“K, I’m on my way.”

“Come to the side door, I’ll be waiting.” She laughed again and disconnected.

Adam laughed and stared at his phone. He loved Raja and he loved her even more after he’d told her who he was. She’s said she didn’t care, he was her _vayvee_ and would be friends for life, on the condition that he wouldn’t bite her. Adam remembered trying to be serious, telling her she wasn’t his type, but he couldn’t keep a straight face. He’d had to come clean saying they didn’t bite humans any more unless circumstances prevailed and it was a case of _saving_ the human. Raja had joined in the laughter and they felt they’d been friends forever.

Adam got out of his car and made his way to the side door, noting the cute blond and his girlfriend were heading for the queue to get in Gemini’s. He smiled _at least you have some eye candy to stare at tonight even if he is out of bounds._

^V^

Tommy had had a couple to drink and on top of the one at home he was beginning to feel light headed. “Guys, just gonna get some air, back in a few.”

“Don’t be too long TJ I just overheard someone say the entertainment starts in about five minutes.”

“K, I’ll be back, promise.” He left his friends discussing what the entertainment would be like.

Adam was in the wings, Raja had done great with the design and decorating. He’d been chatting to the band about what they would be playing and if they knew any of his songs when Raja approached.

“Hey baby you all sorted?”

“Yeah, gonna do _Crazy Little Thing Called Love_ , you know the Queen song? Then they know my _Trespassing_ so gonna do that too.”

“Fantastic….”

Adam didn’t hear anything else as he spotted the blond talking to his friends near the dance floor. Adam smiled to himself _well at least he’s still here, but who am I kidding?_

“Hey! Stop ignoring your Raja, she’s gonna get pissy!”

“Mmm what sorry Raja, what were you saying? I was just….”

“Just eyeing up some cutie if I know you Mr Lambert.”

If Adam could have blushed he would have done, but he smiled, he knew Raja would know he was lying if he tried to deny it.

“So….come on who was he?”

“Um….”

“Don’t you dare _um_ me, Raja _will_ beat it out of you if you don’t tell her.”

“I thought she was against violence?”

“She’ll make an exception for you vayvee, now spill, who is he and point him out.”

Adam knew he was beaten so carefully inching his way forward, Raja following close behind, he peered from around the wings. He spotted the blond heading for the door and his face fell.

“Oh, he’s leaving.”

“Hey don’t jump the gun, maybe he’s going out for air!”

“Mmm but I’ve got no chance, even if he is cute.”

“And why do you think that?”

“C’mon Raja, number one I’m a….” he looked around then whispered “vampire and number two he’s straight.”

“Firstly stop worrying about being a vampire”

“Ssh, fuck Raja tell everyone why don’t you?”

“Adam Mitchell Lambert, you’d be surprised at how people don’t react to vampires now. And secondly how do you know pretty boy’s straight?”

“He walked in the club arm in arm with her.” He pointed Ashley out to Raja, “she looked lovingly at him and he was smiling at her.”

“Oh boy, you have a lot to learn about human relationships. Have you ever thought they maybe just good friends? Have you never just linked arms with a good friend before?”

“Yes, but….”

“No buts, unless it’s your butt going over to talk to the cute guy once you’ve finished singing.”

Adam knew he would never win this conversation, “K….ok how about this…. _if_ he comes back in and _after_ I’ve sung for my girl” he smiled at his friend, “I will offer to buy him a drink. Will that make you happy?”

“Very sweetie. Now go, give them hell out there. Show people Adam Lambert is back.”

“My pleasure. Oh and I’ve left Simon’s recording company, m’now looking for a new one, know of any?”

“Wow you do like to drop bombshells don’t you. How did the almighty Si take it?”

“Not good. Even went as far as to threaten me.”

“Just be careful sweetheart, he’s one powerful man and Vampire. I’d hate for anything to happen to you.”

“Don’t worry your pretty little head, I’m gonna be alright. My previous albums will still bring him more money than some of his current artists, so he’s not going to want to do anything to sabotage that.”

“Just watch your back, ok?”

“For you Raja, yeah ok.” He hugged his friend then made his way onto the stage.

Tommy let Ashley know he was going outside and as he made his way to the door he had that feeling again someone was watching him. As he got to the door he turned and looked back trying to establish who it was, but he couldn’t see anyone.

_C’mon Ratliff you’re imagining things. You’ve had too much Jack tonight and not a lot of food. Go, clear your head and re-join your friends. There’s no-one watching you_. With one last scan around the club he shook his head then stepped outside.

He’d stayed outside just long enough to see that there was still a queue of people wanting to get in. He realised if he didn’t go back the guy on the door would think he was leaving and let someone else in. So turning around he headed straight back. Fuck the feeling in his head, he could handle this after all he was a badass vampire. He laughed to himself, he really had had enough to drink tonight.

Finding Ashley standing at the bar alone he looked for Isaac. “Where’s Isaac and Sophie gone?”

“Oh they went to dance. There they are.” She pointed to them and Tommy smiled, he would love to be in a relationship like that. They were so in love. He shook his head.

“You ok Tommy?”

“Yeah, m’fine, just….never mind.”

“You just wish you had someone. I’m right aren’t I?”

He nodded his head. “I swore after James I wouldn’t let myself fall for anyone, but….”

“But now you’re lonely.”

“I suppose.”

“No suppose about it Tommy Joe, you deserve someone good in your life.”

“Life! That’s a joke.”

“Hey we are living. Just think what would have happened if we hadn’t changed?”

“I know, I just….oh don’t mind me, I’m just feeling down tonight. It’s too much drink and not enough food.”

“Look, stop worrying, there’s someone for everyone, you’ll find him one day.”

“Thanks Ashley, I’m sorry.”

“Don’t ever apologise, that’s what friends are for. Now come on have another drink and relax. You never know you might find him tonight.”

“Oh yeah and can you just imagine the meeting, _Hi I’m Tommy and I’m a vampire_.”

Ashley laughed, “Oh TJ there are probably more vampires here than we know, so stop worrying. And if you only get laid tonight then enjoy. There is someone out there for you….vamp or human, you’ll see.” She hugged her friend just as the band came on stage. “Hey entertainment’s starting, come on let’s go find Sophie and Isaac.”

Tommy hugged her back, “thanks again, you’re the best friend anyone can have.” He kissed her lightly and with arms around each other they headed to their friends.

Adam had been watching and waiting for the blond to come back in and when he saw him enter he smiled. But the smile soon faded when he saw him go straight to the girl he’d seen him with in the parking lot. Then when he saw them hug he knew he was out of luck.

As he made his way on stage he suspicions were confirmed there he was kissing the girl now. _You’re seriously fucked Lambert, and not in a good way why do you always have to crush on straight guys?_

“Adam Mitchel Lambert, stop day dreaming, get your cute arse on stage and sing. Then when you’ve finished you can go buy him a drink.”

Adam felt a slap on his arse. Turning he saw Raja smiling at him “what? Yeah, ok.”

“Good now go sing your heart out.”

“If I had one.” He smiled.

“Oh you’ve got one, maybe not a beating one, but it’s there. Now for me…go sing, show him what you’ve got.”

“Yes Raja!” He laughed and before he headed onto the stage he kissed her cheek.

“Good, I’ll see you after your set. I’ll be waiting at the bar.”

“K, and thank you.”

“What for?”

“Kicking me into doing this.”

“What I’m good at baby. Now GO!”

Adam heard the intro to Crazy Little Thing and bounded onto the stage.

Tommy was standing with his arm around Ashley when the intro began. He wasn’t a dancer but he could sway in time with the music. He liked Queen and wondered whoever was going to sing wouldn’t kill it like some people he’d heard. Then the guy started singing, Tommy couldn’t believe his ears. _Wow this guy is amazing_. Right from the beginning he took the song and made it his own. Tommy had heard others try to sing it as Freddie did but failed miserably. This guy, whoever he was, had an amazing voice. In parts he sounded like Elvis, his range was awesome. Tommy was mesmerised by him. Not only his voice, but fuck the guy was hot. Tommy was beginning to wish he’d not had that food earlier as the blood he’d drunk was now heading south to his dick. _Fuck, you are going to be in trouble if he carries on like that_. He watched as the dark haired man moved around the stage giving the guitarist the spotlight in the guitar solo. Although Tommy thought he was good he could never be as good as Brian May.

Tommy stared as the singer moved his hips, they were like liquid mercury, moving as if they had a life of their own. He looked at Ashley making sure she was watching the stage. Safe in the knowledge she was, Tommy palmed a hand over his dick trying to calm it down, hoping he hadn’t taken too much blood for it to last too long.

Adam had moved to the back of the stage whilst the guitarist played his solo, his eyes scanning the crowd for the blond. He saw him still with his arm around the girl, but what was he doing? Adam moved downstage to get a closer look. Was the guy reacting to what he’d been doing? _OH!_ Adam saw the tiny man place his hand over the front of his jeans and what he appeared to be doing was pressing down. _Mmm are you hard for me?_ Adam shook his head, he had to carry on singing. Maybe Raja was right, he needed to find out.

Tommy felt a little relief but it wasn’t dissipating as quickly as he’d like. Then he saw the singer watching him and quickly moved his hand.

The song came to an end and the whole club erupted in applause and cheering. Tommy joined in but couldn’t tear his eyes away from the gorgeous man.

“TJ….hey Tommy Joe, are you listening?”

“Sorry Ashley what did you say?”

“I said he’s good, what do you think, and do you know who he is?”

“Um no don’t know who he is, erm yeah he’s good and well he’s….”

“You think he’s hot don’t you?”

“Ashley D! I….um I….”

“Yay go Tommy.” She noticed Tommy try to discreetly adjust his jeans. “Oh I see something has taken an interest in him.”

“Ashley!”

“Hey I’m pleased for you. Now all you have to do is buy him a drink and talk to him.”

“Oh yeah great, Hi I’m Tommy, can I buy you a drink, oh and yeah hope you don’t mind, I’m a vampire.”

“Oh Tommy, stop it with that excuse, just buy him a drink and take it from there.” She looked at him so sweet and innocent all he could do was laugh.

“K….ok I know when I’m beaten.”

“Great!” she bounced like a kid in a candy store.

Whilst the band were sorting themselves out to play Trespassing Adam crossed to the side of the stage to get a drink. He never took his eyes off the blond and smiled when he saw the tiny man smile. He would buy him a drink, Raja was right he wouldn’t know anything unless he asked. Looking towards the drummer he nodded signalling he was ready.

Before he started to sing he thought it would be a good idea to thank Raja and promote the club. He walked back to the centre stage keeping his eyes on the audience and one member of it in particular.

“Good evening ladies and gentlemen, thank you for that warm reception. But I’m only doing this as a favour to the lovely Raja tonight. I hope you all have a great time and tell your friends about this amazing nightclub. And I’m sure there’ll be lots of great acts on in the future. But for tonight can I just thank my impromptu band and say thank you for listening and after the next song I’ll get off and allow these boys to shine in their own light.” A huge cheer and applause erupted again. “Thank you. Now I’m going to leave you with the title track from my last album, oh and enjoy the rest of your night.” More cheers then the intro started.

When the guy began singing Tommy realised he’d heard the song before. But if this was the guy, why was he now singing in a nightclub? He’d just had the album at No.1 on the Billboard top 200. He turned to Ashley, “Hey that’s Adam Lambert up there?”

“Oh, but isn’t he supposed to be in New York?”

“Yeah according to his label that’s where he lives. Maybe he’s on vacation.”

“Well TJ I can see you’re really interested, soooo….when you buy him a drink you can ask him.”

“You’re determined to get me to buy that drink aren’t you”

“Yep!” And she smiled and went back to dancing to the music.

Tommy had to admit the guy was not only gorgeous but a shit hot singer too. He’d heard many stories about why he never came to LA, the most talked about one was that he was a recluse and liked keeping to himself in New York.

All too soon the song was over and Tommy felt eyes on him. “Now what?”

“Well, go on TJ, go buy Mr Hot Stuff a drink.”

“You’re not giving up are you?”

“Nope.” And she shoved him towards the bar.

Tommy noticed that the singer was already at the bar talking to a gorgeous woman. He was slightly reluctant to approach, but as he was about to turn away the dark haired man caught his eye and smiled beckoning him over.

Tommy felt drawn to him and as much as he wanted to he found he couldn’t turn away from the blue eyes and radiant smile.

As Tommy approached the bar the man held out his hand, so instinctively Tommy held on to it and shook it.

“Hi, I’m….”

“Adam Lambert. Oh um sorry.”

“No, don’t be, I’m impressed that you know who I am.”

“Well, I um wasn’t sure when you were singing the Queen song, which was awesome by the way.”

“Thank you.”

“But when you sang….well um sorry I erm don’t normally rattle on like this.”

“Please don’t stop, you have a lovely voice.” Tommy looked down at his feet trying to hide behind his hair. He realised then that they’d still got hold of each others hands, and Tommy tried to pull away but Adam stopped him.

“Please come and join us, you know who I am, at least you can tell me your name.”

“Um Tommy Joe Ratliff.”

“Well Tommy Joe, can I buy you a drink?”

“Oh…well…K, I suppose a red wine special won’t hurt.” Tommy knew that most clubs stocked that drink never knowing when a vampire would frequent the place. It saved them asking for blood, it was already mixed in with the wine.

“Ok, that sounds good.” Adam turned to the barman and asked for two.

“But…erm….”

“What’s wrong Tommy Joe?”

How could Tommy tell him what was in it? “I….well….it’s….fuck!”

“What’s wrong? Won’t I like the drink?”

“It depends.”

“Hey sweetie aren’t you going to introduce me?”

Adam smiled, “Stop spoiling my fun Raja I wanted to see how he got out of that one.”

“Sweetie you can be so evil, but that’s why I love you.” Raja turned to Tommy. “Hey Tommy, I’m Raja, I own Gemini’s and Adam here hasn’t told you everything, have you?”

“Sorry, no I haven’t. When you ordered the drink I realised what you were….are.”

“Oh, do you want me to leave?”

“No Tommy Joe, I want you to stay, because….”

“Oh Adam just tell the boy and put him out of his misery”

“Tell me what?”

“Tommy sweetie, Adam Lambert here is also a vampire.”

“Oh….OH!”

“Don’t be so shocked sweetie, although not many know the truth, but the ones of us who do are fine with it.”

“And you….are you?”

Raja laughed “No sweetheart I have another secret, but I’ll let Sutan tell you all about that one day soon.” Tommy looked confused. Raja laughed again, “I’m going to leave you boys to talk. And Adam….”

“Yeah?”

“Don’t even think about leaving without saying goodbye.”

“I won’t and thank you.”

“My pleasure vayvee.” She winked and was gone.

“So Tommy Joe what does a cute vampire like you do for a living?”

“Oh….I….well, I part own a recording studio here in LA. And I play guitar.”

“Do you have many clients?” Adam was even more pleased he’d met Tommy Joe Ratliff. Maybe he was what Adam was looking for in more ways than one.

“We have had a few. No regular ones, just people who find out about us through friends and word of mouth. They usually come to us to tidy up their songs and record extra parts on their tracks.”

“Interesting. And tell me Tommy are you looking for new clients?”

“All the time. We’ve just finished mixing an album but the artist won’t be back she was….rather a Diva, and tried to tell us how to do our jobs.” Tommy stopped talking, why was he telling this guy all this, he’d only just met him. But Tommy liked him, he was easy to chat to, not at all demanding or aloof as people had made him out to be.

“Don’t stop I can see how much you love your work. You said you part own it, who’s your partner?”

“Yeah, I love what we do, and I love playing live too. My partner, only in the business,” _why did you say that? It’s what he wanted to know, not_ …. Tommy could sense the man watching him. He looked up into the most beautiful blue eyes he’d ever seen. “Um, my partner is Isaac Carpenter, he, well he found me and kinda saved me when I hit rock bottom.”

“You said he’s just your business partner, is there someone else special in your life, you know your girlfriend you came with tonight.”

_How does he know I came with Ashley? Was he watching me? So maybe I wasn’t going crazy when I thought someone was watching me_.

“Hey Tommy….you ok?”

“What, oh sorry.”

“That’s ok, look you don’t have to tell me your life story, I’m sorry, I just….well I….”

“No that’s ok, like I said Isaac is just my business partner, and how did you know I came with someone tonight? Were you watching me?”

Adam looked down, he was embarrassed now. “Yeah, I saw you get out of the car and watched you come in with your girlfriend. I was kinda disappointed.”

“Oh, that’s Ashley, she works for us and she’s….well she’s not my girlfriend.”

“Great!” Adam smiled.

“Oh”, Tommy smiled too.

“Would you allow me to take you to dinner tomorrow night. I….well I have a proposition for you.” Adam saw the worried look in Tommy’s eyes. “A business proposition, I, shit, sorry, I don’t really go around picking people up.” He saw Tommy’s face drop. “Fuck, that came out wrong. Look let me start again. I’m not usually this tongue tied with guys I meet, but you Tommy Joe do something strange to me.”

Tommy looked down again, he’d gotten into that habit to replace not being able to blush.

“Tommy, look at me.” Adam’s voice was soft and Tommy could feel the taller man closer to him. He looked up and if they had breath they would have been sharing the same air.

“That’s better, Tommy Joe Ratliff. I have to admit you are a beautiful man and yes I would really like to get to know you better. I also believe we can work well together, professionally. You see I’m looking for a new studio to record my next album at. Long story, so why don’t we have dinner tomorrow night and discuss our options?”

“Wow, firstly you don’t know anything about me.”

“Well let’s change that tomorrow.”

“Secondly we may not be good enough as a studio for you and your management team.”

“I’m on my own. Left the team today. So….what do you think Tommy Joe? Will you have dinner with me tomorrow night?” Adam reached out a hand placing it over Tommy’s, “please.”

Tommy looked down at his hand. He had to admit it felt nice and he did like this mysterious man. _What the fuck Tommy just say yes. Ashley was right you do need someone in your life and well, he is just your type_. Tommy looked up and smile “yeah dinner would be great, thank you.”

“Fantastic. Look I don’t really like eating out, too many prying eyes. Why don’t I pick you up and I’ll cook. I’ve bought a new house today and I’d like you to be the first to see it.”

Tommy smiled, this man seemed to be getting him to do that lot tonight, and he was finding he liked it. He hadn’t smiled like this in a very long time. “K, say around 7. Would that be ok. I’ve got rehearsals tomorrow and ….”

“How about I pick you up from rehearsal, I could come and listen to you play….if….well if that’s ok with you and your band.”

Tommy got off the bar stool and was about to head over to his friends when Adam grabbed hold of his hand. “Don’t want to lose you in the crowd.” He smiled.

Tommy smiled, it felt good.

Ashley dug Isaac in the ribs. “Ow! Ash what was that for?”

“Hey TJ’s on his way over and look who’s with him!”

“Oh…OH! That’s….”

“Yeah, the singer Adam Lambert. And our Tommy doesn’t waste time, look.” She smiled and nodded her head towards Tommy’s hand linked with Adam’s.

“The sneaky little….”

“Ssh don’t say it too loud.”

“Guys leave the poor man alone, let him have some fun.”

“Sophie Carpenter, you’re a spoil sport.”

“Mmm I know, but you love me anyway Isaac.” She reached up and kissed him.

Tommy saw his friends looking in his direction and knew they would be talking about him. As they approached he saw Sophie kiss her husband.

“Hey guys,” he half shouted, “this is Adam Lambert, he wants to meet you all.”

“Tommy why don’t we sit and talk then maybe we wouldn’t have to shout.” Adam said, squeezing the blonds hand.

Tommy nodded and smiled. Adam led them to the VIP area Raja had told him he could use. Without breaking contact with Tommy, Adam sat down pulling the smaller man down beside him. The others noticed them holding hands and smiled. It was about time Tommy had some fun.

“So Tommy aren’t you going to introduce us to your new friend?”

Tommy realised he still had his hand in Adam’s and tried to remove it. Adam leant across and whispered to him “don’t, I like holding your hand, I like you.” Adam wasn’t sure where his new found confidence had come from but he felt good.

Tommy looked into the blue eyes. “Oh, ok.” He continued to look directly at Adam’s piercing blue pools. The two men blissfully unaware they were being closely watched.

Ashley coughed. “Um boys….” She brought them out of their thoughts. “You erm said that you wanted to meet us.”

“Oh….yeah sorry.” Adam took his eyes away from Tommy to look at the young woman. “So I’m….”

“Guys this is Adam.” Tommy laughed, “think you’re frightening him by staring.”

“Sorry I’m not usually lost for words but your friend here is a very interesting guy and I was just….”

“Oh we can see you’re just….” Ashley pointed at their still joined hands. Adam quickly squeezed Tommy’s hand again then let go.

Tommy felt a little disappointed he couldn’t believe how comfortable it felt holding Adam’s hand.

“Ashley!”

“Oh come on TJ, you’ve not let go since you came across to us.”

“I didn’t want to lose him in the crowd.” Adam smiled, “so I thought that was the best way to keep hold of him.” Adam grinned at Tommy, “come on then Tommy Joe, introduce me to your friends.”

Tommy smiled again and his friends were pleased just to see him happy for once. “K, Adam this is Ashley Dzerigian, Sophie and Isaac Carpenter. Guys this is Adam Lambert.”

They all shook hands with Adam who in return kissed the girls cheeks.

“It’s really great to meet you all, Tommy here tells me that you all play in his band.”

“Yeah, we’ve been together for a while, but we have the studio as well. We needed something to enable us to pay the bills and as our playing wasn’t….well we had to find something else to do.”

“I’m sure you’re all excellent musicians.”

“So Adam what are you doing back in LA? I thought you kept to yourself in New York?”

“Ashley!” Tommy glared at her.

“No Tommy Joe, it’s ok, I don’t mind answering.” Adam reached out for Tommy’s hand again. Tommy smiling and looking down when they entwined their fingers.

“To answer your question….Ashley? I have got that right haven’t I?” Adam looked at her and smiled when he saw her nod. “Yeah I was in New York for a number of years. My label thought it would be good for me to be mysterious. I thought it was a good idea at first. But then I got fed up. I never went out unless I was surrounded by bodyguards, I even had them with me when I went to the recording studio. A person can only take so much of over protection, so that’s why I ended up staying in, not going out unless it couldn’t be avoided. Then I got bored, I wanted my life back.” He laughed at that and looked at Tommy.

“Are we missing something here?” Isaac questioned.

“Long story. Maybe I’ll tell you one day. But getting back to why I’m here. I decided I hated New York and wanted to come home. So I bought a house, told my manager I was leaving his label and came here tonight to sing for my friend Raja.”

“Wow, how long have you been back in LA?”

“Arrived late last night.”

“So you’ve done all that in one day?”

“Yup and I don’t regret one minute of any decision I’ve made today.” He looked again at Tommy.

“So have you stopped recording then?”

“Ashley!” Tommy was getting annoyed with her now.

“No Ashley I haven’t. I’m going to try to sort my next album out for myself.”

“I see. And what did your manager say about that?”

Tommy was getting really annoyed now. “Will you all stop questioning Adam like it’s an interrogation. I’m sure he doesn’t want us prying into his life.”

“It’s ok Tommy Joe. I really don’t mind. Let’s just say he wasn’t very pleased and at one point he did threaten me.” Adam felt Tommy’s hand tighten in his. “But it’s ok he’ll not do anything, he wouldn’t want to expose himself.”

They all looked at him confused.

“Oh I’m sorry I thought you were….never mind.” He looked at Tommy in an apology.

“Adam, it’s fine they’re all like me. Remember I told you Isaac saved me? Well….long story but we’re all vampires.”

“Tommy what are you doing? He could….”

“No I wouldn’t because if I said anything to anyone then I’d only be outing myself too. And some of my fans wouldn’t quite appreciate having a vampire as an idol.”

Tommy squeezed his hand. “Thank you, that means a lot to us.” The others nodded in agreement. Tommy yawned. “M’sorry, been a while since I slept and after the drink tonight I think I should go home. You don’t have to leave I’ll get a cab.” He had seen his friends faces fall at the mention of going home.

“No you won’t Tommy Joe if you’ll allow me, I’d like to drive you home?”

“But you’re having a good time. You said it’s the first….”

“I’m having an even better time chatting to you, and I wouldn’t if you went home.”

“Well in that case you should take TJ home.” Ashley giggled.

“What about Raja?”

“Oh she’ll be fine I’ll say my goodbyes then we can leave if you want?” He looked at the blond.

“Ok, but only if you’re sure?”

“Give me ten minutes whilst I find Raja then we can go.”

“Ok.” Tommy watched as Adam went to find his friend.

“Way to go TJ!”

“What?”

“You and Adam.”

  
“Come on guys, we only met an hour ago.”

“But neither of you have let go of the others hand, well not for long anyway.”

He’s a nice guy, but come on….”

“You go for it TJ you deserve it.”

“Fuck guys can’t you just let us be friends?”

“Mmm if that’s what friends do then….” Isaac was interrupted as Adam walked back into the booth.

“You ready Tommy Joe?”

“Yeah I am.” He glared at his friends.

“Come on then, Raja said to tell you goodnight and she’ll see you soon. Oh and the rest of you can stay in the booth for as long as you’re here tonight. Raja’s idea.”

“Thank you Adam, that’s very generous of Raja.”

“As she says any friends of mine are friends of hers. Enjoy yourselves.”

Tommy went to stand just as Adam held his hand out. Instinctively Tommy took it and allowed himself to be pulled into a hug by the taller man.

“K….erm right guys, see you at the studio at ten in the morning.”

“Right Tommy, see you then. Oh and TJ….” Tommy looked at Isaac, “Go do everything we would do!” he laughed.

Tommy flipped Isaac off as he left with Adam and as they moved through the crowd Adam wound his arm around Tommy’s waist, smiling when he felt the smaller man’s arm snake back around his own waist.

As they reached Adam’s car he opened the door for Tommy then went around to get in the drivers’ seat. “So Tommy, where do you live?”

Tommy gave him the address and as they pulled out of the parking lot Tommy saw his three friends heading towards Ashley’s car.

“Well then Tommy will you let me pick you up from your studio tomorrow?”

“You still want to cook me dinner?”

“Of course I do and I want to talk to you about your work.”

“Oh but I thought you were just being kind.”

“Tommy I am very interested in what your studio can do….” He looked across at the blond, “….I’m also very interested in you. Now if I can find out more about both by cooking you dinner, that’s what I want to do. So….can I still pick you up from work tomorrow?”

“If you want, then I’ll show you around the studio before we leave.”

“That would be great. Thank you.” Adam looked into the beautiful brown eyes and smiled.

A short while later they pulled up outside Tommy’s house.

“So, here we are.” Adam sounded disappointed.

“Thank you, I could have got a cab you know”

“I know, but I wanted to spend more time with you. Like I said, I like you and want to know more about you.”

“It’s been….let’s just say a very long time since anyone has wanted to _get to know me_.”

“Well I do. So let’s begin with dinner tomorrow night and we can tell each other our life….” He laughed “or not life stories.” Tommy laughed, “you’re beautiful when you laugh, you should do it more often.” Adam reached across and kissed the blonds cheek.

“Oh!”

“I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have done that, should I?”

“It’s….wow. It’s not that, just….long story.”

“Mmm, if you still allow me to see you after that, you can tell me all the details and I’ll tell you all about me.”

“That sounds good. Now I really should go, I’ve had quite a bit to drink and I really do need to feed and sleep.”

“Ok, I’m sorry for keeping you, but I haven’t had so much fun for a long time either. I’ll see you at the studio. What time would you like me to arrive?”

“How does 5pm sound? That’ll give you time to look around.”

“Great, 5 it is.”

Tommy got out of the car, was just about to walk to his front door when he felt someone beside him.”

“Oh, I didn’t….”

“No, sorry. I kinda like to move fast when….fuck that sounded all wrong. What I meant was I wanted to say goodnight properly and didn’t want to shout and wake your neighbours.”

Tommy laughed “you certainly do move quickly, in more ways than one.” He looked up at Adam just as the dark haired man leant down and kissed him gently on the lips.

Pulling away “M’sorry Tommy, I’ve wanted to do that all night.”

“Don’t be sorry, was nice.”

“Good.”

They stared at one another for several seconds before Tommy spoke. “I’m sorry Adam but I really should go. I meant what I said about sleep, I do really need to feed too otherwise I won’t be able to function properly tomorrow.”

Adam held on to Tommy’s hands. “And I can’t have you not functioning.” He wiggled his eyebrows and they both giggled. “So I’ll see you tomorrow at the studio?”

“Mmmm” Tommy still couldn’t believe how nice the kiss had felt.

“I’ll need the address.”

“mmm oh yeah, sorry.” Tommy wrote the address down for Adam adding his cell phone number at the bottom _just in case_ he got lost.

“Thank you. Goodnight Tommy Joe.”

“Night Adam.”

Adam watched as the blond let himself in his house then made his way to his car.

Tommy closed the door then leant against it, brushing his fingers over his lips, still feeling the light pressure of Adam’s against his own. He smiled, he had to admit it had felt nice and he was secretly looking forward to seeing Adam again the following day.

tbc


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posting this a day earlier than I originally said as I won't be able to post tomorrow I'll be at the Queen and Adam NYE concert. Hope you enjoy this chapter. I will post the next one next week. Thank you for reading and I appreciate all the comments you make.

Tommy had finally eaten enough to keep him going for a couple of days. Although he liked his food he knew when to stop. Plus he had to leave space for his meal with Adam. He smiled at the thought of seeing Adam again, there was something about him that pulled Tommy towards him.

But then Tommy had remembered his maker. _Hmph maker, lover, bastard. That’s all James was, out to take over the whole of the Vampire kingdom. Well Tommy had never felt as free as he did now. James could do whatever he wanted with his creations but Tommy didn’t have to bow and take orders from him or anyone anymore. He was his own man and he could have dinner with whomever he wanted_.

As he climbed the stairs to his room he remembered what James had said about only taking humans that were the scum of the earth. Tommy had refused which had led to another argument with his lover. When Tommy had decided to leave he’d vowed to himself that he wouldn’t ever touch or bite another human unless it was going to save them. James had called him stupid and said he wouldn’t survive on his own. Well he’d survived with help from Isaac and now he had a job he loved, he was making music again and now there was Adam.

_Adam Lambert, what do you want from me? You asked about my studio then in the next instant you were kissing me_. Tommy smiled at the memory of the kiss. Adam was the first person to kiss him since James. And if he was honest it felt good, but it couldn’t go anywhere….could it?”

His phone buzzed, looking at the clock he wondered who could be texting him at 2.30 in the morning. Opening the message he didn’t recognise the number but laughed when he read it and realised who it was from.

**Hey sorry if I’ve disturbed you, thank you for tonight and I’ll see you tomorrow or rather later today. Adam**

Tommy saved the number and then answered, **No problem, wasn’t asleep, looking forward to seeing you later today. Tommy Joe.**

Why he’d added his middle name he didn’t know, but he remembered how it had sounded when Adam had called him by it. He shook his head. Be careful Tommy, you know nothing about him.

His phone buzzed again. **Get some sleep Tommy Joe, I’m looking forward to our dinner. A**.

Tommy answered with a smiley face then went to bed. It was a while before he managed to sleep. Although vampires didn’t really need any, Tommy always felt better if he could sleep for even a few minutes.

Adam had arrived back at the hotel he’d been staying at thankful that he’d managed to find that beautiful house in such a short time. Although he didn’t mind hotels he preferred to be somewhere where he wasn’t on show all the time. Simon had a lot to answer for and he was certainly not going to admit that he was maybe a little worried about being seen around town. But he’d decided that was going to change. And if Tommy’s studio was as good as he hoped then he’d definitely be giving the proverbial finger to Simon. He’s show him and the world that Adam Lambert was here to stay and maybe, just maybe there could be more between him and Tommy. It had been a long time since he’d felt anything for anyone, but the cute blond ticked all his boxes. If that kiss was anything to go by Tommy may just feel the same. After all he’d not pulled away from the kiss, hadn’t gotten mad. On the contrary Tommy had said it had felt good.

Adam smiled to himself. He couldn’t wait to see the beautiful man again and on the spur of the moment he’d messaged him, then realised Tommy might be asleep. When he’d got a reply Adam felt like a teenager with a crush, not some age old vampire who should know better.

_Oh what the fuck Lambert if you can’t have some fun then life’s not worth living, even a vampires life_. He decided in the time it took for them to message each other that he really did want to get to know Tommy Joe Ratliff better.

Tommy’s alarm went off and he realised he’d been asleep for several hours and not just minutes. He smiled at the thought of seeing the mysterious but gorgeous Adam Lambert again.

He looked at his clock, 8.30am he’d got about an hour before he had to head to the studio. He could still smell stale booze and cigarettes from the club on himself, so he got his clothes out then headed to the shower. He found himself whistling Adam’s song from the previous night, and as he thought about the dark haired man all the blood he’d had the night before decided to relocate itself down to his dick.

_Fuck, this can’t be happening, I shouldn’t be thinking of him in that way_. But his mind went back to the kiss, back to how it felt to have another man’s lips on his. Looking down he noticed his dick getting in on the memories and it was beginning to become painful. He stroked a hand over it and moaned. That felt good. Wrapping his hand around his length Tommy began slowly stroking it, sliding his thumb across the slit each time he reached the tip. _F.U.C.K. nngh so good._ He tried to think of the last time this had happened, the last time he’d felt anything for anyone, but it was such a distant memory. _Shit Tommy Joe, just go with it. It’s not hurting anyone_. He continued to stroke and pull on his length until he could feel his orgasm building. Looking down he imagined not his hand around his length but Adam’s. He moved quicker he had to go to work. But this _holy shit_ felt so good, he didn’t want it to end.

Suddenly he felt warm sticky liquid cascading over his hand, dropping onto the tiles below. _Nngh, fuck Adam!_ His orgasm shaking his body as he shouted Adam’s name. He was just thankful he lived alone, he didn’t want anyone to hear that after meeting the man for the first time the night before.

His movements ragged he put his left hand on the shower wall to stop his legs from buckling under him. Releasing his now sensitive dick he stood under the shower letting the warm spray flush away all evidence of what he’d just done.

_K Ratliff if that happens when you think about him, what’s it gonna be like when you see him?_ Tommy switched the shower off, wrapped a towel around his waist then headed back to his bedroom to dress. Looking at what he’d placed on his bed, he shook his head. He wanted to make a good impression on Adam. He’d hinted last night that maybe Tommy’s studio could be involved with his next album. _Come on who am I kidding, he’s not going to want a small place like ours, we’re not professional enough for him, we’ve not done anything on his scale before. What’re you trying to be? He’s gonna see right through you. Stop trying to be someone you’re not._

Tommy opted for his original choice, black jeans, a band t-shirt and his creepers. _Yep he’ll do. If he doesn’t like us for who we are then that’s his loss._ Tommy laughed and ran his fingers through his hair. He liked it blond. That was another thing James had punished him for. Well he was his own man now and could do whatever the fuck he liked. And he was now going to do something else people stared at him for. He sat down at the dressing table and applied his make-up, laughing at the myths saying vampires couldn’t be seen in mirrors. Some couldn’t but most could. It all depended on when in time they’d been created.

He loved his smoky grey eye shadow and the black eye liner that made his brown eyes stand out. He hesitated at the lip gloss but what the hell if Adam or anyone didn’t like it that was their problem. He was never going to change.

He stopped. _Why did you add Adam into that equation? You’re starting to be like a love struck teenager thinking about him all the time. You’ve got to stop it. He’s not interested in you in that way._ Tommy looked at himself again, _you’ll do Ratliff_ , then picking up the lip gloss and shoving it into his pocket he headed down to his kitchen for one last glass of blood. The jacking of his dick earlier had taken some of his strength away. One glass would make sure he had enough energy for the rest of the day.

Glass placed in the dishwasher, he texted Isaac to let him know he’d open up if he wanted extra time with Sophie.

As he was getting into his car his phone buzzed. Laughing as he read **If you think I’m gonna take my time this morning, think again. I want all the juicy gossip from your hot night last night. See you in ten.**

Tommy texted him back. **Well Isaac you’ll be disappointed, he dropped me off then went home. So nothing to tell. See you in ten**

When he pulled up into the parking lot opposite the studio Isaac and Ashley were waiting for him.

“Morning you two, been here long?”

“Cut the sarcasm TJ, you know we want all the details.”

“About what?” he laughed as he walked across the road, listening to running feet behind him. “If you mean about Mr Lambert and his visit this afternoon, there’s nothing to tell.”

“You know what we mean. Fuck Tommy he had hold of your hand for most of the night and then his arm around you as you left. Come on put us out of our misery, did he stay the night?”

“After he dropped me at home we said goodnight and arranged for him to come here at 5 today, nothing else happened.”

“Oh come on, after your reaction when he was on stage are you telling me nothing _happened_?”

“Shit Ashley I thought you hadn’t noticed that.”

“Noticed what?” Isaac looked confused.

“Only our friends raging boner he had last night when _Mr Lambert_ was singing.”

“Yay, way to go Tommy Joe. And you’re telling us after that nothing happened?”

“Yup that’s what I’m saying. After he kissed me goodnight he went home.”

“Whoa there TJ, back up a bit. After he _kissed you!_ ” Ashley squealed.

Tommy stopped, he really should have kept his mouth shut about that. He closed his eyes, bit his bottom lip then turned to his friends. “Ok, so yeah he kissed me, nothing serious just a goodnight kiss. You know.”

“No Tommy we don’t know, tell.”

“Well we pulled up at mine, I got out, he followed me, I gave him the address for here and my cell number.” He saw Ashley and Isaac exchange glances, “then he kissed me said goodnight and got back in his car.”

“So other than him coming to the studio are you gonna see him again?”

“He’s cooking me dinner tonight at his new home he’s just bought. We’re gonna….”

“Oh we know what you’re going be doing don’t we Isaac?”

“No Ashley we’re not, we’re going to be talking business. He’s left his record company, wants to do his next album on his own and wants to know if we can handle the work at our studio.”

“Well….we’ll handle the work, you my friend will be able to do all the handling you want of Mr Adam Lambert.” Isaac wrapped his arm around Tommy’s shoulders, kissed the side of his friends head then all three headed into Night Flight Studios.

Adam had tossed and turned most of the night. In the end he’d gotten up and packed all his clothes into his bags ready to go to his new house. All the furniture from his apartment in New York had either been shipped to LA and put into storage, or he’d left it there. He wanted a fresh start from everything. The only things he’d brought were photographs from before he’d been re-born. His family. The furniture consisted of a desk that had been his grandfathers and he couldn’t bear to part with that. He’d got the basic furniture in his new house and he’d have time to shop for the rest of what he’d need. Maybe he’d even persuade Tommy to help him.

_Hang on Lambert. Have you stopped to think he may not like you in that way? But he did say that kiss was nice and he didn’t push you away. Mmm he’s a very interesting, cute guy_. Adam smiled as he made one final check around the room to make sure he’d got everything. Stripping off his clothes he headed for the shower.

Humming the Queen song from the previous night Adam felt as though a huge weight had been lifted from his shoulders. If this meeting this afternoon with Tommy and his friends went the way he hoped, then he’d be on the first rung of the ladder to getting his next album made. He smiled again at the thought of the cute blond. He willed his blood supply not to head to his dick, it worked to a certain extent but Tommy’s face came into view as the closed his eyes allowing the water to cascade over him. His hand instinctively went to wrap around his length and with visions of how Tommy had looked when he’d kissed him he quickly brought himself to a climax.

_Shit Lambert you have got to keep these feelings under control. Don’t wanna frighten him off before you’ve had a chance to see how he feels_. Looking down at his sticky hand the released his length and gently washed away all remains of what he’d just done.

Finally climbing out of the shower Adam headed back to his bedroom to dress. He’d chosen tight black jeans, a red leopard print t-shirt and his favourite leather jacket. He put his boots on then sat thinking whether to put eyeliner on or not. After a couple of minutes he decided that this was who he was. Simon didn’t have the right to tell him what to do, how to look. He picked up the liner and went to work. Just as he was finishing off with the lip gloss his phone buzzed.

The smile left his face when he saw it was Simon. Adam picked his phone up and went through to the lounge area. Before he opened the message he reached into his supply bag of packets of blood. If he was going to have a confrontation with Simon he needed his strength.

Finishing the packet he tossed it into the trash bin, looked at the time, he had about 30 minutes before he was checking out and going _home_.

Opening the message he growled.

**Not going to beat about the bush with this, you need to get your arse to my office in the next twenty minutes**.

Adam closed his eyes, he had told Simon what he was doing, he’d got nothing more to say to his ex-manager and producer. He didn’t want to drag this out, he wanted to get on with his life, as it was now, so he messaged back.

**Sorry can’t make it, busy all day today, got my new album to make**. He smiled as the sent it.

He didn’t bother sitting around waiting for a reply he had a lot to do before he cooked Tommy dinner that night. Adam’s grin got wider thinking of Tommy, his dick even waking up at the thought of the cute blond. Adam palmed a hand over the swelling bulge in his jeans just as his phone buzzed again. _Fuck Simon don’t you ever give up_. Simon didn’t but his swelling did at the switch to thoughts of the dark haired producer.

**That was not an invite it was an order. I want your ass here in 20 minutes.**

Adam sighed and answered, not too pleased Simon couldn’t take no for an answer. **Told you am busy. I said all I needed to say yesterday. Goodbye Simon**. He didn’t have to wait long, his phone rang almost immediately.

“Morning Simon, I’m just on my way out.”

“I hope that trip is bringing you here?”

“No, like I said I’ve got nothing more to say. I’m doing this album my way, my style and I’ve found somewhere that will do what I want.” He really hoped now Tommy and his friends could deliver, he really didn’t want to waste any more time looking for another studio.

“Who is it and where is it? I want to know.”

“Why Simon, you’re not my manager anymore, where I go, who I get to produce this album has nothing to do with you.”

“I saved you when you had no one else.”

“Oh please don’t play that card again, I’m sick of hearing it, sick of bowing to your every whim. No Simon I’m not coming back, so don’t contact me again. If you do I may have to get my lawyers on to you.”

Simon laughed, “Oh my dear Adam, you have no idea what I can do. If you continue with your stupidity be warned. I will have you running back to me I promise you that.”

“Never. And Simon….”

“Yes?”

“Don’t every ring me or contact me again. I’m meeting my new studio guys this afternoon, so goodbye Simon. I’d say it’s been good, but we both know the truth.”

“You’ll be sorry Adam, I promise you that. What studio is going to be stupid enough to take you on?”

“Oh no Simon, I’m not gonna fall for that. Who it is, is my business.”

“Have it your way Adam, for now. But, my friend, watch your back.” And Simon was gone.

Adam stared at his phone, what had Simon meant, watch his back? He shook his head, Simon was playing with his mind. He knew his ex-manager was powerful, but he wouldn’t do anything stupid would he?

The room phone rang bringing Adam out of his thoughts. “Adam Lambert….yes I’m all ready….that would be good thank you….no only three cases….yes, great see you in a few minutes.” He smiled, he was on his way. This is where he was finally being re-born again, and he was the only one who would have a say on how his life would pan out. And in his life he hoped there would be a certain cute blond.

^V^

Adam arrived at his new home bouncing like a kid on his birthday. He had fallen in love with the house the first time he’d set eyes on it. Driving through the front gates he spotted Miss Reid’s car parked at the front. She had been amazing getting all the paperwork sorted out so quickly. He must remember to send her a large bouquet of flowers.

Pulling up he saw Miss Reid getting out of her car, a huge smile on her face.

Adam’s smile was just as wide as he climbed out of his car and went to speak to the Realtor.

“Good morning Miss Reid. Thank you for making this whole thing run so smoothly.”

“My pleasure Mr Lambert. Here are your keys. If there is ever anything else we can do for you please don’t hesitate to contact the office.”

“Thank you. I’ll certainly remember that.” He took the keys, shook her hand then held her car door open for her whilst she got in. He watched as she drove away then turning to look at his home, _You’re here Adam, finally back where you belong and not even Simon is going to spoil your life now_.

As Miss Reid drove out of the gates she spotted a black Mercedes parked across the road. _Interesting, that wasn’t there when I arrived this morning and why park there, there are no other houses close to Mr Lambert’s. Who are you? And why are you watching Mr Lambert’s house?_ If truth be told she still didn’t really know who this dark haired man was. She hadn’t mentioned him to anyone she worked with, he’d asked her not to make a fuss so she respected his wishes. She wondered if these men were his body guards. If they were then why weren’t they at the house with him? She watched as the car pulled away quickly. _Odd, if they are his bodyguards…_. She looked at her watch, she had another appointment across town she couldn’t concern herself with who they were any longer. Driving off she noticed they hadn’t gone back.

Adam approached his front door, he’d not been this nervous since his first album was released. _Come on Lambert it’s a house, your house and you are going to be happy here_. He stepped inside, smiling at the thought of Tommy having dinner with him that night. He looked at his watch. He had six hours before he had to be at Night Flight Studios. First on his agenda was to go shopping. He’d got nothing in. He’d made sure there were vampire friendly stores nearby, he hated going to the large supermarkets. Yes they stocked their wine but he always found the assistants rather up themselves when he went through the checkout.

Picking his keys up he headed straight back out. The tour of his house would wait until he got back. He wanted everything perfect for when Tommy arrived that night.

As he drove out of his gates he thought it felt like someone was watching him. Making sure his gates were closed he drove off checking his rear view mirror, the feeling still there as he made his way to the shops.

^V^

The black Mercedes followed Adam’s car as it wound its way through the streets of Los Angeles.

“What is it with this guy?”

“Don’t know just that Mr C wants us to follow him and let him know what he does today.”

“He’s pulling in to that driveway, wow if that’s his house he must be worth a fortune.”

“Mmm wouldn’t mind looking….shit that car that’s just come out, think the drivers seen us.”

“Drive around the block, don’t want to fuck this job up. Mr C’s paying top dollar for us to tail that guy.”

The car drove off checking that the occupant in the blue Ford wasn’t following.

Five minutes later they were parked back outside the dark haired man’s house. Watching and waiting. They didn’t have to wait long.

“Hey, he’s coming out again.”

“Right just make sure he doesn’t see us. We don’t want to get on the wrong side of Mr C. He’s not one for people making mistakes.”

“K, just shut up then and let me drive.”

Adam turned out of his drive and made his way to the store he knew would have all he needed. That feeling of being watched still with him. He glanced in his rear view mirror for the umpteenth time and this time noticed a black Mercedes tailing him. _Fuck, who are they?_ He could only think of one person who would want to know his movements and that was Simon. Well he certainly wasn’t going to stand for this every time he went out. Simon had no hold on him now. His life was his own. He’d send a message to his ex-manager and maybe that would convince the slime-ball to leave him alone.

He checked his mirror again, yep the car was still with him. He’d remembered passing a multi storey parking lot, so he diverted back to that. The last thing he wanted was to cause a scene outside the stores and drag other people into his business. He’d come back to LA to live his life and didn’t want any trouble. Plus he couldn’t afford too many people knowing he was a vampire.

Pulling onto a fairly quiet level of the car park he made sure he was still being followed. Sure enough the Mercedes was still with him. He pulled into a space, watching where the Merc went. It travelled on past him to the row across the other side of the level. No-one got out. Adam slowly climbed out of his car keeping an eye on the black car and its occupants. He could sense there were two of them, both vampires, so he had to be careful. He walked towards the car, listening for the engine changing from ticking over to something that would tell him what they were going to do. Nothing happened. He managed to get in front of the hood before anything changed.

The engine stopped _maybe they’re just fans_. Adam laughed to himself. _Nope, fans wouldn’t follow me like that, besides no one knows where I’m living now. These have to be associates of Simon’s_. He turned as if to go back to his car, he heard the click. Instead of walking away he decided to stay. He laughed to himself, he was not going to be bullied into anything.

He sat on the hood. He was determined not to look around at the men who got out of the car.

“Good afternoon gentlemen. Want to tell me why you’re following me?”

“When you get off the hood of my car.”

“Oh no gents, you’ll tell me why you’re following me, then I’ll give you a message for Simon, _then_ I’ll get off your car.”

“How did you know it was Simon?”

Adam laughed. “I didn’t know for certain, you’ve just confirmed it for me. Now….why did he send you to watch me?”

“All he said was….”

“Shut up you know what Mr C….”

“Boys, boys, stop arguing between yourselves and just tell me.”

The two men looked at each other, then at Adam.

“Ok. Mr C told us to follow you, find out where you’re living and where you go today.”

“Is that all?”

The men looked at each other and nodded. Adam didn’t believe them.

“Oh dear, you’re not very good liars are you? There’s more isn’t there?” Adam saw the two exchange glances and before they could deny or confirm anything Adam had jumped off the hood, got a hand around each of the men’s necks and was gently squeezing their throats. He knew he couldn’t do much damage to them but he knew he could scare them.

“Please….gah….you’re digging your….aagh….nails in my neck.”

“Oh sorry boys but that’s nothing to what I could do.” Adam pulled the men so they were millimetres from his face. “Now tell me, what else my dear ex-manager wanted you to do?” He saw the scared look in their eyes, then one of them nodded.

“K, ok, just let us go.”

“Not until you tell me.”

“Right, alright. He wanted us to follow you, see where you went, where you lived, who you met.”

“How did you know where I lived?”

“Fol….” Adam’s hands got tighter, “…argh! We, fuck, we followed you from your hotel. Mr C told us where you were staying.”

“Keep going, not good enough.”

“What else can we tell you, we’re just doing what Mr C told us to do.”

“And what was he going to do with the information you gave him?”

“Now that, we don’t know. He just….nngh….just wanted to know where the recording studio is that you’re going to be using.”

Adam felt the other guy, who hadn’t spoken, kick out at the talkative one and get him in the shin.

“OW!....fuck that hurt!”

“And this is gonna hurt you even more boys.” Adam squeezed just a little bit tighter. He heard the two men gasp “Oh don’t worry _gentlemen_ I’m not the one who’s going to be hurting you the most. Simon will see to that.”

“W…what do you mean?”

“Well you’re going to go back to Simon. You’re going to tell him you lost me. Tell him you followed me to the shopping mall. Then after I left the store I went on somewhere else but because of the traffic this time of day in LA you lost me. You are not, I repeat _not_ going to tell him my address. Is that clear?” He glared at the two men. “Because if you do I will personally hunt you down and feed you to my friends.” He laughed, both of the guys looking at him wondering why he was laughing. “And gents believe me, when Raja has finished with you, you’ll wish you were actually dead. Do I make myself clear?”

The two men nodded. One of them went to speak, but Adam stopped him by gripping even tighter.

“Oh I haven’t finished speaking yet. Got that?” They nodded. “Good. You can tell Simon that you tried to follow me after I left the store but because of the traffic being busy you lost me and couldn’t find my car again. Understand?” The men nodded again. “Now, you’re going to get back into your car. Wait here for the next hour and then make your way back to Simon. If I find either of you following me again you’ll get to meet Raja and it won’t be pretty.” Both men nodded again and he let them go. They coughed and spluttered, rubbing their necks. They could still feel Adam’s hands around them.

“What do we say to Mr C if he asks us to follow you again?”

“That’s up to you boys, now get back in your car and stay there. I _will_ know if you follow me.” He smiled and watched as they got in the car.

He looked at his watch “I’m not happy boys, you’ve made me late doing my shopping, now I have to rush around before my meeting this afternoon. Have fun gents and please give Simon my best wishes.” He turned and walked back to his car, listening to make sure they didn’t start their car.

As he left the parking garage he checked his rear view mirror. No black Mercedes and no feelings of being followed. He sighed. The last thing he wanted was Simon finding out about Tommy and his studio.

_Tommy!_ His thoughts went to the tiny blond. Looking at his watch he realised that because he’d had to waste time sorting Simon’s henchmen out he was running late, he’d got an hour and a half before he said he’d be at Tommy’s. He’d have to hurry with the shopping. _No, he couldn’t hurry with something that important. He wanted to make it special_. He pulled over, checking again that he wasn’t being followed, then reached for his phone.

**Hey Tommy Joe, am running a little late, should be with you before six though, is that still ok? A**

He put his phone away knowing that Tommy would be busy, so didn’t expect an immediate reply, then he continued on to buy his food and drink, smiling at the thought of spending some alone time with the petit man.

Adam took his time selecting the steak for their dinner and even longer selecting the wine to go with it. The cashier had complimented him on his choices and told him to have a wonderful evening with whoever the lucky person was.

He lightly blushed, some of the blood he’d drunk the previous night still in his system. He had to admit he was hoping something would happen between himself and Tommy later that night.

As he pulled up outside his front door his phone buzzed. Grabbing his purchases he wanted to get the food in the fridge and get changed before he went to see the studio. Smiling when he saw the message was from Tommy.

^V^

Tommy had been grinning on and off all day. Ashley and Isaac shared knowing looks every time Tommy smiled. They’d joked with him that he was worse than a schoolgirl on a first date. Tommy had indignantly told them that he was no girl! Ashley then agreed with him as she duly reminded him that she’s witnessed his reaction the previous night. Tommy had blushed slightly, the blood remaining in his system giving him away. They had just finished rehearsing their songs when Tommy’s phone buzzed.

“Hey TJ is that lover boy?”

“Ashley D we are _not_ lovers, we’re just friends and he’s coming here this afternoon to look around. He’s wanting a new studio to record at.”

“Convenient.”

“What is?”

“That he’s looking for a studio, we have this.” She waved her arms around, “he took you home last night.”

“Keep telling you nothing happened.”

“Oh but it did, you told us he kissed you.”

“Meant nothing, he was just being friendly.”

“Wow, if someone I’d just met were being friendly they’d shake my hand, not kiss me. He likes you Tommy Joe. You deserve some fun.” Tommy blushed again. “You like him don’t you?”

“He’s a nice guy, what’s not to like?”

“Oh come on TJ, reaction, club!”

“That was….”

“Yeah, you having the hots for Mr Lambert. So come on then, what did he say?”

Tommy looked at his phone. “Oh he’s going to be late. Wants to know if nearer six is still ok?”

“Sure it is TJ, we both want to thank this guy who’s put a smile on our friends face.”

“And don’t forget his boner last night Isaac!”

“Ashley!”

“Sorry TJ couldn’t resist. And you shouldn’t resist Mr Lambert.”

Tommy groaned “Look, he’s coming here on business so let’s be on our best behaviour.”

“We always are Tommy. Just don’t be on _your_ best behaviour when you’re having dinner with him later.”

“M’gonna ignore that and just tell him we’ll still be here at six.” Tommy flipped his friends off then messaged Adam.

**Hey Adam, of course there’s no problem being later. We’ll be here. Look forward to seeing you**.

“What’d you tell him?”

“Just that we’ll be here.”

“You’re boring TJ.”

“Can we get back to rehearsing guys?”

“On one condition.”

Tommy sighed, “what’s that Isaac?”

“You spill how your dinner date went.”

Tommy rolled his eyes, “not a date, just prospective client I’m having dinner with. Now can we rehearse?” Tommy loved his friends but they could be annoying sometimes. But he secretly hoped that Adam would kiss him again, it had felt good the last time.

Adam was hoping that the message from Tommy was telling him it was still ok to go to the studio. He was itching to read it but he needed to get the food in the fridge.

Once all his shopping was away he poured himself a glass of wine, took it out onto his balcony, savouring the view of the hillside. He smiled as he looked around, he hoped one day he could share this beautiful home with someone special.

He took a sip of the wine then opened his message. _Oh Tommy you don’t know how much I’m looking forward to seeing you again_. He messaged him back.

**Not as much as I’m looking forward to seeing you all again**.

He looked at his watch, he needed to shower and change. Those two idiots from earlier had made him feel dirty. Taking another drink he stood, with wine glass in hand he headed towards the main bathroom.

Passing through the master bedroom he visualised soft candle light flickering all around and a cute blond lying on the bed waiting for him. _Nngh stop thinking like that, he might not like you in that way_. Adam had to palm a hand over his dick, thoughts of Tommy coupled with the wine he’d just drunk was causing a reaction he really shouldn’t be having. _Ok you really need to shower and change and think of something else. You don’t want Tommy seeing this_. He squeezed his dick, bringing some relief.

Taking himself off to the shower he quickly relieved himself of his erection moaning Tommy’s name as he came. _Fuck Lambert, get a grip, and not always on your dick. Tommy and his friends will not want to take you on if this is going to happen every time you think or see the blond._

He finished washing the grime away from the parking lot and wrapped a towel around his waist. Padding back to the bedroom he cursed for not taking time to empty his cases. Dragging the larger one onto the bed he searched for his brown suit. He stopped, looking at the crumpled trousers. He couldn’t’ wear those. _Hey what are you thinking? They’re a group of musicians, they’re not going to be dressed up, so why are you?_ He threw the trousers on the bed and reached for his designer ripped jeans, his well-worn Queen t-shirt and his leather jacket. Once dressed he looked in the mirror, yep he’d do. All he had to do now was re-apply his make-up. This was who he was and if Tommy and his friends didn’t like it that was their problem. But from what he remembered of the blond from the night before Tommy was also wearing make-up.

He checked the time. He’d have to get a move on, he’d promised to be at the studio’s before six and if he wanted to miss the LA traffic he’d have to leave now. He decided to let Tommy know he was on his way.

**Hey Tommy, am just leaving my house, be with you soon. Look forward to the grand tour**.

Adam grabbed his keys and headed out.

Tommy and Isaac were just tidying up when Tommy’s phone buzzed. Without realising Tommy smiled when he saw it was Adam.

“Is that him?” Isaac looked at his best friend.

Tommy looked up and stared at Isaac feeling like a rabbit who’d been caught in headlights.

“Um….yeah….he’s erm, on his way.” Tommy looked down not wanting to get into yet another conversation about Adam.

“Hey TJ its ok ya know.”

“Mm….what….sorry.”

“I said its ok.”

“What is?”

“Liking Adam.”

“But I….”

“Oh Tommy, I’ve known you too long. You like him don’t you?”

Tommy looked back down at his feet, his hair flopping in front of his face.

“Tommy, look at me….please.” The blond slowly lifted his head until he was looking at his friend, his saviour. “Tell me the truth TJ, you do like him don’t you?”

Tommy nodded, “but….I’ve….”

“I know, it’s been a long time and James wasn’t kind to you. Not every man is like James. From the brief time I spent with Adam Lambert last night, he seems like a nice genuine guy.”

“But what if he doesn’t like me?”

“He kissed you didn’t he?” Tommy nodded. “Was it a quick kiss on the cheek?” Tommy smiled at the memory of Adam’s soft lips on his and subconsciously he touched his lips. “I can see from that, it wasn’t. Ok, answer me one more question.” Isaac looked into Tommy’s eyes, “did you like it? Did you want to kiss him back?”

“That’s two questions.” Tommy smiled

“Ok fucker, so answer my two questions.”

“Yeah, I like it and yeah, I wanted to kiss him back.”

“Good, so you like him and Mr Ratliff if he didn’t like you then he wouldn’t have kissed you like that.”

“What if….”

“No what if’s Tommy Joe, just go with whatever feels right. You can always tell him to stop. Have that dinner with him tonight, talk about recording his next album, talk about yourself tell him as much or as little as you want. And if you want an excuse to leave then you can always message me or Sophie and we’ll come to your rescue. Ok?”

Tommy nodded. “Ok. And Isaac….”

“Yeah?”

“Thank you.”

“Hey, that’s what friends are for.” Isaac pulled his friend close and hugged him, just as Ashley walked in the door.

“Um sorry boys, am I disrupting a moment here?”

“No Ashley you’re not. I’m just thanking Isaac for being the best friend anyone can have.”

“Oh and does that include me too?” Ashley pouted.

“Of course Miss D, now come here and give us both a hug.”

Ashley was grinning as the two men pulled her into a group hug.

They were still hugging when they heard a cough coming from the doorway.

“I’m sorry, am I interrupting something?” Adam had found his way in, unbeknown to the three of them.

Pulling apart laughing, Isaac was the first to speak.

“Nah! Just hugging the two best friends anyone can ever have. Hi, I’m Isaac Carpenter, Tommy’s partner in crime.” He held out his hand for Adam to shake.

“Adam Lambert, and you’re married to…Sophie…am I right?”

“Yeah that’s right. So…welcome to Night Flight studio’s Mr Lambert.”

“Thank you, and please, it’s Adam.”

“Ok Adam, you remember Ashley Dzerigian and you already know Tommy Joe Ratliff.” Ashley shook Adam’s hand, then Tommy shook hands, each staring deep into the others eyes.

“Erm, shall we go sit down?” Isaac was sorry to break the spell between the two men, they looked good together.

“Erm, yeah thanks.” Adam let go of Tommy’s hand and allowed himself to be shown to the sitting area.

For the next hour they discussed what Adam wanted and how Tommy and his studio could help him. They asked why he’d left his manager but all he would say was _creative differences._

Tommy saw something cross Adam’s eyes when he was talking about his ex-manager. Adam asked how long they’d had the studio and how long they’d known each other.

They each gave Adam a potted history of how they met, none really going into great detail. Adam didn’t need to know that, he was there to record his album. They all agreed that it would be good for the studio and Adam delighted in the fact that they wanted him to be able to feel at ease when he was recording. They told him that if he wasn’t happy with anything they did or suggested then he had every right to tell them what he wanted, after all he was paying them for their time and equipment.

“So, Tommy Joe tells me you all play and sing a little.”

“Tommy plays, we sing. You _do not_ ever want to hear TJ sing. It’ll burst your eardrums.”

Tommy flipped Isaac off as they all laughed. Adam who was sitting on the sofa next to Tommy put a protective arm around the blonds shoulders and pulled him into a hug.

“Aw are they being mean to you?” and he kissed the top of Tommy’s head, causing the tiny man to blush.

Ashley and Isaac just smiled.

“Hey I’m not that bad.” He exclaimed, leaning into Adam’s side. “I can sing.” He felt at ease for the first time in a long time.

“Yeah, if you’re on your own in the shower, maybe!” Ashley giggled.

“Now that I’d like to see!” Adam joined in the banter, as everyone looked at him. He realised then what he’d said. “I um….I well, I…. fuck. Sorry I didn’t mean it to sound as though I wanted to see you in the shower.” He looked at the three of them trying not to laugh. “Think I’ll shut up.”

“Oh no Adam, don’t do that. We’re enjoying making Tommy embarrassed. He’s not been so relaxed for a very long time.”

Adam gently squeezed the blonds shoulders and leant in to whisper “I would like to see you in the shower, as long as I’m with you.”

Ashley and Isaac watched Tommy look down and pick at an imaginary piece of fluff on his jeans, they were pleased for him.

“You gonna tell us what’s just made our Tommy go all shy?”

“Nope. Tommy Joe’s ears only.”

“Spoilsp….” Isaac dug Ashley in the ribs to stop her. “Ow! Isacc what was that for?”

“It’s getting late, we really should go home.” He nodded across to Tommy and Adam who were smiling at each other.

“Oh, um, yeah good idea.”

“Adam, do you want to look around before you go?”

“No, I’ve seen everything I need to see thank you.”

“Ok, so are you….?”

“If you want me to tell you I want to record here, then the answer is yes. I’d love for you to be a part of my next album.”

A cheer went up from Ashley and Isaac. Tommy placed his hand on Adam’s thigh and gently squeezed.

“Now, if you’ll excuse me, I have a dinner to cook tonight for a special person.”

“Of course, sorry for taking up your precious time.”

“No, I’ve enjoyed myself and I can’t wait to begin recording with you. I’ll iron out the details of when we start with Tommy tonight over dinner if that’s alright with you?” He looked at Ashley and Isaac for confirmation.

After trying to look serious at one another they burst out laughing again. “Of course that’s alright with us, we trust Tommy with our lives, well as much of a life as we have.”

“Good, thank you. And believe me you all have an amazing life and don’t ever let anyone tell you anything different.” He stood, Tommy felt lonely once Adam’s arm left him. “You ready Tommy? I’ve got dinner to cook for you as I promised.” Adam held out his hand for Tommy to take and as the blond stood, the handsome dark haired man wound his arm around Tommy’s shoulders again. And that is how they walked out of the studios, leaving Ashley and Isaac grinning in their wake.

^V^

Adam and Tommy got to the parking lot, “you want to leave your car here or do you want to follow me home?”

“If I leave my car then I’ll have to get a cab or ask you to bring me back which means you won’t be able to have a drink. No, I’ll follow you.”

“But if you do that, you won’t be able to drink, and I don’t want you getting a cab. There are reasons for that which I will explain, I promise.” Tommy looked confused. “Tell you what, I have plenty of room, why don’t you follow me and you can stay in one of the guest rooms, then I’ll bring you to work tomorrow. Maybe then I could have a tour around the studio’s seeing as though we didn’t have time tonight.”

“We could always go back inside and look around now.”

“Not tonight Tommy Joe, I want to cook you that meal. Please say yes to staying with me. I want to get to know you better. How you came to own that amazing studio.”

“Not amazing, just a recording studio. There are plenty of bigger ones in LA that I’m sure would be willing to take you on.” Tommy was happy with what they’d built up but he knew there were more professional studios around that would love Adam Lambert to record there.

“But what you have is all yours and Isaac’s. That counts for a lot these days. I’ve seen countless studio’s and believe me they all seem clinical. Yours feel like family and that counts for a lot.”

“Thank you.” Tommy smiled.

“Now Tommy Joe _are_ you going to take me up on my offer and stay with me tonight?”

“Yeah, ok, thank you.”

“Great.” Adam hugged the blond. “Now my house isn’t far and I promise not to lose you on the way.”

“K, see you at yours.”

They headed for their respective cars, both smiling in the knowledge they would be spending the night in the same house.

Tommy’s eyes couldn’t believe what they were seeing when he turned into Adam’s driveway. He hadn’t been able to see much from the roadway for the high trees that surrounded the property. But as the wrought iron gates unfolded he saw the most beautiful two storey house he’d ever seen. The rounded steps leading up to the ornate front door. _What is someone with this kind of money doing coming to a small studio like ours?_

As he parked his car he suddenly felt as though he was being watched. The last time that had happened it had been Adam in the club. This time he didn’t know who it could be as Adam was parking his car in the garage and Tommy hadn’t seen any other car or person around. He was still sat in his car when Adam tapped on the window. Tommy jumped.

“You ok Tommy Joe?”

“What? Sorry, yeah. It’s just, I well I thought I could sense someone watching me.”

“Fuck, not again.”

“What do you mean, not again?”

“Stay there, gimme a minute and I’ll be right back.” Adam disappeared.

Tommy laughed to himself, whoever it was would get the surprise of their life when Adam appeared next to them. That’s one thing he was grateful for being a vampire, the ability to move really quickly. It had got him out of a few scrapes before he’d met Isaac and started his life again. He was about to look to see if he could see Adam when his door opened and Adam’s gorgeous eyes smiled down at him.

“Hey, that was quick. Did ya find out who it was?”

“Yep and thankfully not who I thought it was. Turned out to be a young woman from down the road. She’d seen me looking at the house and then saw me again today as I moved some stuff in. She was curious who had bought the house.

“So everything’s good then?”

“Will be when I’ve cooked dinner for you. You hungry?”

“Yeah I am a bit. Think I need something to soak up all the alcohol I’ve drunk lately.”

“Good and whilst the wine is breathing I’ll give you a tour of my house.”

“Sounds good.” Adam held the door open and as Tommy got out Adam held out his hand to help him.

Tommy instinctively held on to the offered hand and as their fingers closed around each other Tommy felt something weave its way through his body.

“Um, why did you say not again when I said about someone watching?”

“Oh just had a small problem earlier on today. But let’s not worry about that now.”

“Ok, but promise me something?”

“Anything Tommy Joe.”

“Promise that you’ll tell me whilst we have dinner. I didn’t like the look that crossed your face, it was kinda sad but worried at the same time.”

Adam sighed “K, but I have to warn you, if you and your friends ever feel as though things aren’t right you’ll ring or message me. Please?”

Tommy saw concern now in Adam’s eyes. “Of course, but nothing is….”

“Just promise me Tommy.” Tommy nodded. “Good, now let’s go in. I could do with some food too. I hope you’re gonna like my cooking.”

“Gotta be better than mine. Can do a mean Spaghetti Bolognese, but that’s as far as my culinary skills go. Good job we don’t need to eat every day.” Tommy laughed and allowed himself to be led up the steps to the glass fronted door. _Wow wonder what the inside is like?_ His breath (if he had one) would have been taken away. The hallway was spacious with mosaic marble flooring and a staircase that wound clockwise up to the equally impressive landing.

“Wow!”

Adam smiled at Tommy’s childlike wonder. “You like?” He squeezed his hand.

“Fuck yeah. I like. This is beautiful.” Tommy also liked the feel of his hand in Adam’s.

“And so are you.” Adam looked sheepishly at Tommy, “what I mean….”

“M’not.”

Adam turned to face the blond. “Hey, look at me.” Tommy looked up into the beautiful blue eyes he’d dived into the night before. “I’m not always good at telling someone how I feel, been a long time. But believe me when I say you are beautiful.” He squeezed Tommy’s hands tighter.

“M’sorry but long story. I’m um….not good with stuff like that either.”

“Look, why don’t we agree that tonight we’ll tell each other everything. No secrets, after all we’re going to be working together on my new album. I want to know everything there is to know about Tommy Joe Ratliff and Night Flight Studios.”

“K, deal, on one condition.”

“Mmm what’s that?”

“You feed me first.”

They both laughed and Adam led him through to the kitchen. “Wanna help me?”

Tommy laughed, “You trust me?”

“Yeah I do and you should do that more often.”

“What?”

“Laugh. Your cute nose crinkles up when you laugh and it twitches just the same as a kitty’s does when it’s sleeping.”

“Gee thanks, for comparing me to a cat. M’alergic to them.”

“Aw, well maybe you can be my kitty, a very pretty kitty.”

“What! But I’m an evil blood sucking vampire.” Tommy’s teeth dropped trying to prove his point, but all he could do as Adam looked at him was laugh.

“Oh and I’m supposed to believe you’re evil when you laugh like that.” Adam leant down and gently kissed Tommy’s nose. “Oh, um, sorry.” He saw the look of surprise on the blonds face.

“No, wow, erm, don’t be sorry, just wasn’t expecting it s’all.”

“But that kiss last night, I thought you….”

“I didn’t want to think anything. We’d both had a lot to drink and….well I thought it was the drink talking.”

“Oh no Tommy.” Adam stopped cutting the onions and turned to face the smaller man. Taking the knife from Tommy’s hand and placing it on the worktop he took both of Tommy’s hands making sure he was looking into the smaller man’s eyes.

“I like you Tommy Joe. I couldn’t take my eyes off you when you got out of your car at Gemini’s. Then when I thought Ashley was your girlfriend….” Tommy laughed. “Well you were pretty close. But then when you came to talk to me after my short set, well I never believed I could be with you like this.” He squeezed Tommy’s hands. “Then when I dropped you off I….well that kiss was spur of the moment and I was hoping you weren’t going to hit me or anything for trying.” Adam looked into the brown eyes of the man in front of him. “Then when you returned the kiss I hoped I wasn’t imagining it and well….” Adam stopped and looked at the expression on Tommy’s face, trying to read what was going through his mind.

“Why don’t you try it again?”

“What?”

“I said, why don’t you try it again?”

“You mean?”

“Yeah rock star, kiss me.” Tommy smiled.

Adam pulled him closer wrapping his arms around the smaller man, their lips meeting gently at first then Adam asking for entrance to Tommy’s mouth by running his tongue along the crease of his lips.

Tommy opened up allowing his tongue to dance with Adam’s, his arms snaking around the taller man’s waist pulling him closer. The remnants of the blood they’d drunk the night before causing slight erections from both of them.

Pulling apart, “wow, not had that happen for a long time.”

“Mmm me neither. Tommy Joe you do so many wonderful things to me, you don’t realise.”

Tommy looked, or tried to look down at his feet. It had been many years since anyone had paid him a compliment, and even then James had always turned it around and made Tommy feel dirty.

“Hey baby, look at me.”

Adam’s term of endearment made Tommy look up. “Why did you call me that?”

“Because I really like you, I want to make you feel good. And I’m sorry if I’ve overstepped the mark.” He placed a finger underneath Tommy’s chin and gently held him there whilst he kissed him again. “Please talk to me Tommy. I don’t want to do anything you don’t like or want. I hope I’ve read this right, judging by both our reactions, you like me too?”

“Yeah, yes Adam I do. I’m just…shit this kind of thing doesn’t happen to people like me.”

“What do you mean, people like you?”

“Look, can we talk over dinner, I’m…well I’m getting hungry and erm I…fuck…sorry m’not good at talking.”

“Hey relax baby we have all night. Yeah, I agree let’s eat. And we can talk while we eat.”

Tommy smiled, but Adam saw it didn’t quite reach his eyes. “Thank you.” Tommy sighed, “k, what do you want me to do next?”

“Well, how about letting me finish the cooking, you go through to the drinks bar and open the wine I bought.”

“K, um which way?”

“Oh yeah sorry, erm through that archway there.” Adam pointed across the kitchen, “bring it through here and by the time you get back the steak will be ready.”

Tommy smiled again and headed in the direction Adam had said. Tommy was amazed at the beauty of Adam’s house. The drinks bar in turn looked like it led through to a lounge style room.

“You found the wine?”

“Yeah, sorry, just admiring your beautiful home.”

“Thank you and I _will_ give you a guided tour later. Now hurry otherwise there’ll be no blood left in this steak.”

“Coming.” Tommy picked up the bottle and two glasses.

“You may be doing that later too.”

“Doing what?”

“Coming.” Adam smiled.

“Oh…erm.”

“I’m sorry Tommy. Didn’t mean to embarrass you.”

“No, s’ok, but after you’ve heard all about me you may not…”

“Stop there Tommy Joe. I’ve told you how I feel, I’ve shown you and we both…well reacted as best we could. I think there’s something already between us. And no matter what you tell me I’m not going to change my mind.”

“You may change that statement once you’ve heard.”

“We’ll see. Now, steak is ready, salad is in the fridge. The wine looks good.” Tommy had poured two glasses full, “let’s eat and talk. Ok?”

“Ok. Will you promise something?”

“Anything.”

“That you won’t stop me. You’ll let me finish before you say anything.”

“Alright, but it can’t be that bad, can it?”

“Mmm, could be.”

“Let’s go through to the small dining room.”

“Wow you have more than one?”

“Yeah, the main one is more for big parties. This one…well it’s more intimate, just you and me.”

“Very nice.”

“Glad you like. Now stop delaying and let’s eat and I want to know _everything_ there is about Tommy Joe Ratliff.”

They sat down and as they were enjoying their meal Tommy told Adam all about James, how he _saved_ him, how he wanted to take over the city, how he made Tommy feel unloved. Adam could see the sadness in Tommy’s eyes as he spoke. Then when the blond began chatting about his music and Night Flight Studio’s Adam saw the excitement in his eyes and the love he had for Isaac and Sophie. Adam must remember to thank Isaac next time he saw him for allowing him to be part of their lives.

Tommy looked at Adam, “so…you still think I’m a good person?”

“Oh Tommy, what happened to you wasn’t your fault. You didn’t ask to be changed. James was not like all vampires. He doesn’t know what he’s missing. You are a beautiful person inside and out. You’ve built up your studios, Isaac and Sophie sound great people. Ashley is a firecracker by the sound of things. You shouldn’t think badly of yourself. You were strong to walk away from James, not many would have the balls to do something like that. You didn’t know what he was really like, he showed you a part of him that was manipulative. You are better than he will ever be. Now come here.” Adam held his hand out and Tommy slowly went to him.

“You really still want Night Flight to produce your album?”

“Even more than ever, now I know how hard you’ve all worked to get where you are. But I’m not talking about work tonight. I want to talk about us.”

“You…wow you still want that?”

“Yes I still want you. You are a beautiful man Tommy Joe and I want to show you how much, if you’ll let me?”

Tommy moved to stand between Adam’s legs, leaning down he planted a chaste kiss on the dark haired man’s lips. “Yes please. I want you to show me. But…” He looked down at his feet again, a habit he’d got into when he was scared.

“But what baby?”

There was that endearment again, and even if Tommy was having a difficult time getting used to it, his dick wasn’t. It seemed to like how it sounded coming from Adam.

“I’m…I’ve…fuck, it’s been a long times since…well since I’ve…not since James.”

“Don’t worry Tommy I’ll not do anything unless you want me to and you can always tell me to stop. OK?”

“K, I’m sorry.”

“Don’t ever apologise.”

“Alright, but what about you? You’ve heard my story, what’s yours?”

“Another time baby, tonight is about you and allowing me to show you how beautiful you are, ok?”

Tommy smiled and nodded.

Adam gently manoeuvred Tommy back and got to his feet. Taking the blonds hand he led him up the stairs to the master bedroom.

 

tbc


	3. Chapter 3

“Wow, you could fit my first apartment into this one room.” Tommy looked around “this is amazing, can I…um would you mind if I went to look at the view?”

Adam laughed “of course I don’t mind, come on, we’ll drink in the view together.” Adam opened the patio doors onto a balcony then stepped outside pulling Tommy with him.

“Erm, mind if I stay just here?” Tommy stopped at the threshold. Adam looked at him raising an eyebrow in question. “Promise not to laugh?” Tommy felt stupid, he thought he may have got over his fear once he’d changed, but nope it was still there.

“You ok baby?” Adam was getting concerned.

“I um, well I’m…oh shit, I’m afraid of heights.”

“Aw baby, so why did you want to…?”

“Wanted to see if I could finally overcome it. Fuck I’m stupid, I should…”

“Before you say anything else, will you listen to me?” Tommy nodded. “K, firstly you’re not stupid, how can you be when you have your awesome studio? Secondly you were going to say leave weren’t you?” Again Tommy nodded. “I don’t want you to leave and I suspect you don’t either, do you?” Tommy shook his head. “Good. Now thirdly, do you trust me?”

“Of course I trust you. You’re the first person, other than Isaac, that I’ve told about James.”

“I’m honoured, thank you. So…will you do something for me?”

“Yeah,” Tommy whispered, “ok.”

“Great, now close your eyes for me…please.” Tommy did so. “Right now give me your hands.” Tommy carefully lifted his hands to where he imagined Adam’s hands were. He felt strong hands grasp is calloused ones and hold on tight. He went to open his eyes.

“No baby, keep your eyes closed…please.” Tommy nodded. “Good, now very slowly walk forwards.” Tommy tensed. “Relax baby m’not gonna let go of you. I promise. Now listen to my voice. Slowly take a step forward.” Tommy did so, “that’s right Tommy Joe, just keep slowly walking forwards, I’m not going to let go.”

Tommy’s hands tightened in Adam’s, he knew what Adam was trying to do. If he had breath he’d be holding it now. Adam slowly walked backwards, gently easing Tommy out onto the balcony, stopping only when his back touched the railing around the edge.

“K, listen to me baby. I can’t go any further, so you’ll have to keep coming towards me, ok?”

Tommy hesitated, nodded then carried on inching his way forward.

Once Adam saw the blond was close enough he let go of one hand.

“No Adam, please…”

“Ssh, not gonna let anything happen to you.”

“K…I’m…if you ever say anything about this to anyone I’ll…”

“Hey we’ve all got things we’re scared of. I’m not going to say anything. Now come here, keep your eyes closed.

Tommy kept moving forwards until he felt Adam’s muscular body lightly pressing against his own scrawny one. Then gently Adam wound his arms around him holding him closer.

Tommy felt a gentle kiss on his neck and Adam whispered, “you’re doing great baby. I’m going to go around the back of you, you must keep your eyes closed.”

“K, but please, don’t let go.”

“Never.” Adam kept his hands on Tommy’s waist as he moved behind him. Once there, “just take two more steps forward sweetheart then you can open your eyes.”

Tommy moved forward and felt the railing in front of him. He reached his hands out to grip them but Adam stopped him.

“No Tommy.” He wound his arms around Tommy’s waist, “hold on to me if you have to.” Tommy nodded. “K, now, I’ve got you, not gonna let you fall.”

Tommy slowly opened his eyes and tensed. “Fuck…”

“Hey I’ve got you.”

“Didn’t mean I’m scared, well not much anyway. What I mean is wow that’s a beautiful view.”

“Yeah it is.” Although Adam wasn’t looking down into the valley, he was looking at Tommy.

“I can see why you bought this house it’s gorgeous.”

“Yes you are.” He leant down to kiss Tommy’s neck.

Tommy moaned and tilted his head so Adam could get at more of it.

“You’re beautiful Tommy Joe, why anyone would want to control you is beyond me. You are, clever, gorgeous and should be allowed to spread your wings.” Adam kissed him again and lightly nipped his neck.

Tommy moaned louder and as Adam’s teeth grazed his neck, his dick twitched wanting in on the game. Tommy reached down to palm his hand over the ever growing bulge in his jeans but was surprised when Adam batted his hand away.

“Oh no Tommy, that’s my job tonight, going to make you feel so good.”

“Mmm, please.” Tommy turned in Adam’s arms and smiled up at him. As Adam pulled the tiny blond to him, Tommy could feel Adam’s erection pressing against his thigh. _Fuck Adam you’re big_. Tommy’s thoughts were travelling around his head like a rollercoaster at the fair. _How…fuck what if he wants to…_ Tommy went to pull back.

“Hey Tommy what’s wrong?”

“I um…I don’t think…” he looked down at the very large bulge in Adam’s jeans.

Adam put a finger under Tommy’s chin and made him look into his eyes. “I told you we don’t have to do anything if you don’t want to. Ok?”

Tommy nodded. “I’m sorry Adam.”

“Hey cut that out, you don’t ever have to apologise to me.”

“It’s just James used to force me sometimes to have sex with him and he well, fuck he was big but not…” Tommy looked down again at Adam’s bulging jeans.

“I’m not going to force you to do anything. I’m not like James, I want my lovers to enjoy themselves and if that means a hand or mouth then I’m good with that. I want you Tommy Joe, and no matter how long it takes, I’m not going anywhere.”

“Thank you.” Tommy smiled.

“You’re beautiful when you smile. Now I want to take care of this for you.” He palmed a hand over Tommy’s dick.

“Nngh. Feels…nice.”

“That’s settled, come on let’s go get comfortable, you’ve had enough of taking in the view for now. It’s my turn to take in the view of you naked on my bed.”

Tommy’s erection was getting painful. “Mmm please.”

Adam took the blonds hand and led him through to the bed. They stood looking at each other neither wanting to break eye contact.

Adam stroked a hand down Tommy’s arm causing a shiver to run through his body.

“Lift your arms baby, you’ve got too many clothes on.” Tommy did as he was told as Adam removed his long sleeved t-shirt. “Wow, that’s some ink you have there. Although not my cup of tea but they look so hot on you.”

“Thank you, they’re all horror characters except the Duke of course.”

“Mmm you can tell me all about them in the morning. Tonight I’m going to make you feel so good.” Tommy looked down again. “Hey please don’t do that, you have nothing to be embarrassed about.”

“It’s just no-one’s ever said what you’ve said to me before, they’ve just taken what they want and pushed me away.”

“M’never gonna do that. You’re worth more than that.” Tommy smiled again, Adam pleased he could make the blond feel special.

“Your turn, m’not going to be the only one getting naked.”

Adam laughed. “Oh you’re not going to be. But going to make sure you’re comfortable first before I lose my clothes. Now where were we? Oh yeah, that’s right.” He reached for the button and zipper on Tommy’s jeans. Pushing both the jeans and Tommy’s underwear down together, Adam gasped at the beautiful sight before him. Tommy’s length standing proudly waiting to be touched, kissed and whatever else Adam could think to do with it.

“Oh Tommy, I can’t wait to get my hands and mouth on you.” He lightly kissed the tip of Tommy’s dick smiling when he saw it twitch. He led Tommy to the bed and gently pushed him down to sit on the edge.

“Climb on baby, make yourself comfortable, going to get rid of my clothes, don’t want you to feel left out.” Adam smiled and he noticed Tommy didn’t take his eyes off him all the time he was removing his clothes.

Adam’s hoodie was the first to go, revealing his tattooed sleeve.

“And you say my tat’s are impressive.”

“Thank you, I’ll tell you about them tomorrow.”

After removing his t-shirt Adam slid his jeans and underwear down.

“Holy fuck!”

“What’s wrong baby?”

“Shit I could feel you were big, but that…I’m not going to be able to get…”

“Hey don’t worry, am not going to force it in you. I’ll make sure you’re ready, if and when you want me to do that. I’m happy with your hand or your mouth on me, or both. It’s up to you, ok?” Tommy nodded.

“M’sorry.”

“Tommy Joe, don’t keep saying sorry. We can get pleasure in so many ways.” He gently climbed onto the bed, not wanting to scare the blond away. He settled himself between Tommy’s legs, pushing them slightly apart, stroking his thighs to try to relax him.

“So beautiful, gonna make you feel so good baby, relax for me.” Adam leant down and kissed Tommy’s thigh.

“Nnngh, feels nice.”

“Just like you.” Adam continued kissing his way up Tommy’s body, stopping at a nipple, taking it between his teeth nipping it making Tommy moan louder. Adam licked it to soothe the hard nub before he moved on to the other nipple, giving that equal attention.

Working his way up, Adam stopped at the juncture of Tommy’s neck, kissing and nipping the pale skin. Adam’s teeth dropped and it took all his willpower not to bite the perfect man beneath him. But he knew he couldn’t do that not without Tommy’s permission. It wound bind them together for eternity and whenever he did that he had to be certain that is what they _both_ wanted.

Adam stopped and willed his teeth back, he wanted Tommy so much, but that was asking too much the first time.

“Nnngh what’d you stop for?”

“Just taking in the beautiful view underneath me.”

“You can look more later, just keep kissing me.”

“My pleasure sweetheart.” Adam leant down and kissed Tommy, gently at first but Tommy didn’t want that, he reached around and pulled Adam tighter to him, his tongue asking for entrance to Adam’s mouth.

Adam felt the change in Tommy and opened up for him, their tongues dancing to their own individual beats.

Breaking apart, Adam smiled down at Tommy. “Mmm taste so good. Now I’m going to taste something else.” He kissed him quickly then manoeuvred himself down so he was face to face with Tommy’s gorgeous dick.

Adam licked his lips, “mm so beautiful and it’s mine for the taking.”

Tommy shuddered, “Mmm” no coherent words coming from his mouth.

Adam kissed the tip causing Tommy to buck his hips off the bed. Adam put an arm across the blonds waist to gently hold him down. “Relax baby, enjoy.”

Adam kissed Tommy’s tip once more, then took him straight down to the base in one go.

“Nngh FUCK!” Tommy looked down straight into the crystal blue eyes of Adam. No-one had ever done that to him before. And what Adam was doing with his tongue was fucking amazing, if he didn’t think of something soon he’d be coming like a teenager on a first date, and he was definitely no teenager.

“Nnngh shit Adam, that’s nngh…so good.”

Adam hummed in agreement around Tommy’s length. And if that wasn’t enough to make Tommy come, Adam’s hand playing with his balls would certainly tip him over the edge.

Tommy had to warn him that if he didn’t slow down he’d… “Adam gonna…nngh gonna come if…aargh, if you don’t slow down.”

Adam licked and sucked his way up Tommy’s length then released him with a pop. “Don’t hold back baby, want to make it good for you.” With that he went back to sucking and licking Tommy’s dick.

“F.U.C.K. Adam gonna…aaargh!” Tommy came long and hard, whiting out at the intensity of his orgasm. God he was so pleased he’d had that food and wine tonight, he felt drained. Then he remembered Adam’s very large very beautiful dick. He opened his eyes and looked straight into the gorgeous smiling face of the many talented Adam Lambert.

“You ok baby?”

“Mmm, brain mush, dick dead, but other than that m’good.” He looked down to Adam’s member but found he was no longer hard.

“Oh, what…” he went to touch him. “Wanted to…”

“S’ok, tonight was all about making you feel good. I um well sorted myself out whilst you were coming around.”

Tommy realised he was lying in warm sticky liquid. “Oh!”

Adam laughed, “yeah, oh! But what a way to christen my new bed.”

“Come here and kiss me, want to taste me on your tongue.”

“Oh god Tommy Joe, keep talking like that and you’ll have me hard again in no time.”

“Mmm, s’what I want.” Tommy giggled.

“There it is again.”

“What?”

“Your nose scrunching up, so cute like a kitty. My pretty kitty.”

“Meow. Now fuckin’ kiss me.”

“Ooo a toppy kitty too!” Adam moved up and kissed his gorgeous lover.

Tommy tasted himself in Adam’s mouth and moaned again. He’d forgotten how good this was. They broke as Adam eased himself off the bed.

“Where’re you going?”

“Don’t worry, am coming back, just going to get a cloth to clean you up. Stay there.”

“Couldn’t move if you wanted me to, legs no good, and this kitty wants to sleep, you’ve warn me out.” He yawned.

Adam smiled. “Sleep then, I’ll be back in a minute.”

Tommy vaguely felt a warm damp cloth cleaning him up. He was comfortable. He’d not felt this content for a very long time.

Adam climbed back onto the bed and snuggled at the back of Tommy, pulling him close.

“M’comfy.”

“Ssh, sleep baby, we can talk in the morning.” Adam looked at the blond, this was where he belonged. Screw Simon, he was going to prove to the world and his ex-manager that he was back, and if he could have Tommy on that journey he would feel complete.

Tommy moved back, safe in the care of Adam’s arms and in no time he was asleep.

Adam lay for a long time just watching Tommy sleep, before he too finally drifted off.

^V^

Tommy was the first to wake wondering why he couldn’t move and curious as to what was digging him in his ass cheeks. Then Adam moved, Tommy smiled remembering what they’d done the night before.

“Mmm morning baby.”

“Morning rock star, um…someone else seems to be awake this morning too.”

“Oh yeah, you feel so good and…he wants to wake you up properly if you’ll let him.”

“Oh! I, erm…wow, you’re not shy at moving forward are you?”

“Am sorry Tommy Joe, I really do like you and want us to be together.”

“Even after what I told you last night?”

Adam pulled Tommy closer, “yeah Tommy, even after that. I told you it wasn’t your fault. James has a lot to answer for, but you’re strong Tommy Joe and I like that.” Adam nearly said love, but reminded himself that it was too soon.

Tommy tried to turn in Adam’s arms. “Hey, you gonna release the vice like grip you have on me? I wanna look at you.” Tommy wriggled, his own dick waking up wanting to play.

“Nngh Tommy, you keep doing that and I’m gonna be coming before I’ve even had a chance to kiss you.”

Tommy turned and kissed Adam. “That better, rock star?”

“Mmm, want more.”

“You’re a greedy fucker aren’t you?”

“Only when I have a beautiful vampire in my arms.” He kissed Tommy gently.

“Mmm now that’s a good morning wake up.” Tommy pulled back and looked at Adam.

“What’s wrong baby?”

“Um nothing, just, will you…”

“Will I what baby?”

“Shit, want you to fuck me.”

“Oh no baby, not gonna do that.”

Tommy looked upset, “oh, but I thought…”

“No Tommy, listen. I didn’t mean…”

“It’s ok Adam, I’ll go, I’m sorry.” Tommy went to get out of bed but Adam stopped him.

“Tommy wait, please.”

“But…”

“Tommy, listen to me please?” Tommy nodded. “What I meant was…sorry…”

“I understand, last night was good but…” Tommy didn’t get to say anymore, Adam crashed his lips against the blonds and kissed him hard and long.

Pulling apart, “wow”

“Yeah, wow. Now will you please listen to all I have to say?” Adam looked into Tommy’s eyes pleading for him to shut up and listen.

Tommy nodded, “ok but…” Adam put a finger on Tommy’s lips.

“Tommy I’ve already said I want to be with you. I like you and I think you like me?” Tommy nodded. “Good, when I said I didn’t want to _fuck_ you, what I meant was I want to make love to you. I don’t want it to be something quick, I want it to means something for both of us. I want nothing more than to feel you around me, but I don’t want it to be painful for you.”

“Oh!”

“And if you really want me to make love to you, we’re going to do it right.”

“Ok.”

“Now, do you still want me to make love to you?” Tommy went to look down but Adam’s finger under his chin stopped him. “Please look at me, do you still want me?”

“Yeah Adam I do. I want you to make love to me.”

“Good, now kiss me.”

Tommy obliged and gently kissed the gorgeous man in his arms. Adam’s hand stroked down Tommy’s back causing a moan to escape his mouth.

“Oh God Tommy, the things you do to me.”

Adam’s hand was making its way to Tommy’s ass when Tommy’s phone blurted out Personal Jesus.

“Fuck, Isaac.”

Adam laughed. “Sorry baby, he’s not my type!”

Tommy looked at Adam then laughed, his phone still ringing.

“He’s a persistent little shit. Sorry Adam, gonna have to answer it. He’ll only keep ringing till I do.”

“Nngh he’s gonna pay.” Adam moaned as he palmed a hand over his hard dick. “You’re going to have to make it up to me later baby.”

“Mmm will be our pleasure.” Tommy lightly skimmed his hand over the tip of Adam’s length eliciting moans from both their mouths. “Sorry rock star.”

“Go it’s probably important. We can pick up where we left off tonight if…well if…”

“I’d like that, yeah.” Tommy quickly kissed Adam then went to retrieve his phone from the dressing table.

Adam watched as a naked Tommy walked across his bedroom, marvelling at the beautiful body and the contrast between the pale skin and the darkness of the ink decorating his arms.

Tommy picked up his phone and as he answered it he turned to face Adam, smiling when he saw him watching him.

“This had better be important Isaac.”

Adam couldn’t quite hear what Isaac was saying but the look on Tommy’s face said it was important.

“Slow down man, tell me again, what happened?”

Adam sat up, he was concerned at the anguish on Tommy’s face.

“Listen Isaac, ring Ashley, get her to meet us at the studio and we can sort things out from there.” Tommy was heading back to the bed. “Yeah ok, and Isaac, don’t worry we’ll sort it out. See you in about half an hour.” He thumbed the phone off. Tommy sighed and sat down.

“You ok Tommy, is there something wrong at the studio?”

“Sort of. When Isaac got there this morning there was a message on the door, the window was smashed but nothing had been taken. No one had got in which is the craziest thing considering the value of all the equipment we have.”

“You said there was a message?” Tommy nodded. “Well, what was it?”

“All it said was Vamps are not welcome here. We didn’t think anyone knew. We’ve been really careful keeping it to ourselves after that first incident?”

“What was that?”

“Oh it’s nothing to worry about, we sorted it.”

“Who do you think it could be?”

“Don’t know, but I need to get to the studio to see what other damage has been done.”

“Ok baby, I’ll take you.”

“No Adam you don’t have to I have my car downstairs.”

“I know I don’t have to, but I want to. I want to help.”

“But…”

“No buts baby, I want to be there for my boyfriend.” Adam stopped, realising what he’d just said. “I um…what I meant…”

“Adam, sshh…what you said, about boyfriend…” Adam looked at the blond, “I um…well I like the sound of that.”

Adam smiled, “good. And Tommy…”

“Yeah?”

“Thank you.”

“For what?”

“For last night, for agreeing to produce my album, and for agreeing to be my boyfriend.”

Tommy leant over and kissed him. “I’ll make it up to you later, I promise.”

“Can’t wait baby.”

“I’m sorry, but we do really have to get to the studio.”

“Ok.” Adam got out of bed and as the pair of them were dressing, neither was able to stop looking at each other and smiling.

As they headed to Adam’s car, “I still want the guided tour you know.”

“I’d not forgotten, and we can do that later, once I’ve made love to you.”

“Nnn keep talking like that and we’ll not get to the studio.” Tommy put his sunglasses on, reached for Adam’s hand and squeezed it before he got into the car.

Adam’s eyes danced at the emotion pouring from his lover. He placed his sunglasses over his eyes all the while watching Tommy. Although they could go out in the day time, they had to be careful the sun didn’t burn their eyes. They were the most sensitive part of a vampire in the day time.

As he got into his car he hoped that whatever had gone on at Night Flight Studios had nothing to do with Simon finding out where he was going to be recording.

Driving to the studio’s Tommy was nervous, he didn’t want anything bad to happen to them, not now. He felt Adam’s hand squeeze his thigh and turning to look at the dark haired man he saw something on the man’s face that reassured him everything would be alright.

^V^

Pulling up into the parking lot across from the studio Tommy saw a police car parked outside their doors.

“Shit, that’s the last thing we need.”

“Why’s that baby?”

“We’ve kept to ourselves for the last five years and not had any trouble. This…” He waved his hands at the vehicle, “means we have to dig up our past, and I really, really don’t want that. It’s gonna mean having to come clean about who we are.”

“Oh baby, I’m so sorry. Is there anything I can do?”

“You’re doing it by just being here with me.” Tommy reached out and held Adam’s hand.

“Come on, let’s go see what’s happening before we start to panic.”

“We’re going to have to move on again. I thought all that crap was behind us.”

Adam squeezed his hand then got out of his car, went around to the passenger side and helped Tommy out, holding on to him as he closed the door.

Adam put a protective arm around Tommy’s shoulders as they crossed the road, stopping to look at the damage on the door before they entered the studio.

“Tommy, am I pleased you’re here.”

“Hey Isaac what’s going on?” Tommy glanced around the entrance hall at the two police officers who were stood discussing something that he couldn’t quite hear.

“When I got here this morning the door was smashed and there was a note pinned to the frame.” Tommy noticed Isaac’s voice lower when he mentioned the note. “I called you and then the glazier. Just before you turned up, they did.” He nodded towards the police. “I didn’t call them, it was the glazier. Apparently he has to report any work he does that’s the result of a break in.”

Tommy looked at the police. “K, look, give me a minute and I’ll sort this out. I may be able to get rid of them without too much fuss.”

Tommy approached the officers, removing his sunglasses as he went.

“Good morning gentlemen, I’m Tommy Ratliff, co-owner of these studios, can I ask why you’re here?”

“Good morning sir, we had a call about a break in and we have to investigate.”

“Well gentlemen I’m sorry but you’ve had a wasted journey.”

“And why would that be sir?”

“Well…” he turned to look at Adam and Isaac, “we’ve been having a spot of bother with some youths trying to scare us away. But we spoke to them and they’ve agreed to leave us alone.”

“If that’s the case why have they done this now?”

“There was one who wouldn’t accept our reasoning, so I expect it’s him. I’ll speak to the others and make sure they know what’s happened.”

“Well if you’ll just give us…”

“I said everything is fine officer. We don’t want to press charges, they aren’t a bad group of kids, just…well you know, when they bet bored.”

“Sir I’m sure we could…”

“No thank you officer, we don’t want to waste your precious time on something minor. We will talk to them.” Tommy looked again at Adam and Isaac who both nodded their heads.

“But sir…if you’re having problems we can help.”

“Everything will be fine and if we need your help then we _will_ call. I’m sorry you’ve had a wasted journey.”

“No sir, not wasted. Oh and Mr Ratliff…”

“Yes?”

“Off the record…” He looked at his colleague, “we know who, what you are and quite frankly we don’t care as long as we don't have any trouble from you.”

“Thank you, and I assure you there won’t be any trouble from us, we just want to get on doing what we do best…make music.”

“Good, oh and Mr Ratliff.”

“Yeah?”

“My daughter has heard some of the music you’ve produced and she thinks you have an excellent sound.”

Tommy looked down, he’d never had a compliment from a human in such a way before. As he was about to answer he felt Adam’s arm around him.

“Well I’m hoping he can do wonders with my music too. He’s just agreed to produce my next album.” Adam squeezed Tommy’s shoulder.

“Well sir, I hope they do a good job for you.”

“Thank you, I’m sure they will.”

“Right gentlemen, we’ll leave you to get on with your work. But if you need our help please do call.”

“We will and thank you…for everything.” Tommy held out his hand and in turn the officers shook it then left.

“Where’s Ashley?”

“She said she was on her way.”

“She lives closer than Adam to here, so why…”

“Hey guys, sorry I’m late, what’s going on?”

“Ashley where have you been?”

“Oh and good morning to you too.”

“Ashley, we had a break in, you should have been here.”

“Tommy, whoa, slow down.”

“We’re all in this together, remember? Whatever happens affects us all.”

“Tommy, hey baby, calm down, how about we let Ashley explain before going off the deep end.” Adam squeezed Tommy’s hand which didn’t go unnoticed by either Ashley or Isaac.

“K, sorry Ash, I just want us to be safe.”

“I know and I’m sorry too. I was at Sam’s and well…”

“Ew, too much information Ash.” They finally laughed, easing the tension.

“Ok, so what _has_ happened?”

Isaac spent the next twenty minutes explaining everything to Ashley, even the cops knowing they were vampires. Tommy decided to give Adam the guided tour he didn’t get the day before.

“You have an impressive set up here Tommy. I’m pleased you went to Gemini’s the other night.”

“Doesn’t seem real yet that you’re going to be recording here when there are bigger studios in L.A.”

“Like I said, you’re all good friends and it feels right. You’re like family too.”

“Yeah, we are family. Including Sophie, we’re all we’ve got in L.A.”

“Who’s this Sam, Ashley was with?”

“Oh he’s her boyfriend, they’ve been on and off for the last two years. More off than on recently but hey, if she’s happy then, we’re happy.”

“Is he a vampire too?”

“No he’s human. Hence the off on relationship. One minute he’s fine with who Ash is, the next minute they’re arguing because he wants her to change him. She’s like us in that way, will only do it if his life was going to end and then it would be the last resort.”

“Why does he want to change?”

“Says that way he’d be with her forever. And to be truthful I don’t think Ashley’s ready for a long term relationship like that. She’s only a youngster compared to Isaac, Sophie and me.”

“Ah, I see. Can I ask you a question Tommy?” Adam looked at his boyfriend, a serious look on his face.

“Um, yeah, is something wrong?”

“I was wondering why you told the police that it was youths who broke your door and why you didn’t mention the note?”

“Oh, well, when we first arrived we were plagued by kids and Ashley being a young vampire scared them off and we got a couple of threatening notes, but then it stopped and we’ve not had any more trouble until this morning.”

“Are you sure it’s those kids again?”

“Who else would it be?” Tommy saw something flash across Adam’s face. “Adam, what aren’t you telling me?” Tommy reached for Adams face and stroked a hand down his cheek.

“Nothing baby, just…” Adam knew he’d have to warn them about Simon, but he’d hoped it wouldn’t be so soon.

“Adam, please, you said last night that someone followed you. Remember you thought someone was watching us when we…”

“Not here Tommy. Let’s go home and I’ll explain everything then. I don’t want to worry Isaac and Ashley when I may just be over thinking. Let me explain to you, and then if you think your friends need to know we’ll tell them together. Ok?”

“Ok, but you’re scaring me, is our studio in danger?”

“No baby, I’ll make sure of that. Come here.” Adam pulled Tommy towards him. “We can’t do much here today waiting for the glazier to fix the door so let’s go home and I’ll explain everything.”

“But one of us will have to stay.”

“Could you convince Isaac to do that I’d rather be at home when I explain about my past.”

“Alright, but _we’re_ going to be ok…aren’t we?”

“Yeah, Tommy Joe we are. No-one is going to come between us. I promise.” Adam wrapped his arms around his boyfriend tighter and leant down to kiss him.

“Ew, get a room boys!” Isaac exclaimed as he walked in on them. “Does this mean you two are…oh the images in my poor innocent mind!”

Tommy broke the kiss. “Shut the fuck up Isaac. I’m only kissing my boyfriend. You kiss Sophie.”

“Boyfriend…yay way to go TJ. Adam are you sure you can handle our badass guitarist?”

“Oh I can handle him just fine he was very…well let’s just say happy with dinner and _desert_ last night.”

“Too much information Lambert, waay too much information.”

They laughed and Tommy looked down trying to hide his embarrassment. Adam smiled and hugged him, “you don’t have to hide your beautiful face baby. Please look at me.”

Tommy slowly lifted his head. “M’sorry, just not used to stuff like this.”

“Tommy we didn’t mean anything by it. I’m really happy for you. You’ve been too long without anyone to share your time with.”

“And seeing as though I’m the wrong sex, I’m really happy for you, otherwise I’d be as jealous as hell.”

“Ashley D you’re such a sweet talker.” Tommy laughed.

“Now I’m sorry to ask this but I need to whisk Tommy Joe away. There’s a couple of things I need to sort out with him. Isaac, would you…”

“Be our guest Adam. We’ve not seen TJ this happy for a long time. I don’t mind waiting until the doors fixed, in fact I’ll get Ashley to stay, she owes us for running late this morning.”

“But boys…”

“Nope Ash, you owe us. You want to see TJ happy don’t you?”

“Of course but…”

“Thanks Ash you’re the best.” Tommy hugged her then kissed her.

She squeezed him back and whispered “go have fun and don’t get out of bed for the rest of the day.”

Tommy laughed, “we’ve got a lot to talk about.”

“Oh that’s what you’re calling it now is it?”

Tommy looked at Adam for help.

“Hey can you please let go of my boyfriend, I want to hug him too.” Adam and Ashley laughed. Tommy groaned.

“Hey TJ, go, be happy, you deserve it.”

Extracting himself from Ashley’s vice like hug he walked over to Adam who then proceeded to hug him.

“Oh boy, can you two not leave each other alone?”

“Isaac you told me to go have fun, that’s what we’re going to do, eventually. We need to talk business first.”

Adam smiled, “Yep, need to arrange when I can come and start work.”

“Just get out of here. The sooner all the business talk is over you can get down to fun.”

Adam laughed, “come on baby, don’t think they want us anymore.” He took hold of Tommy’s hand and led him to the exit shouting goodbye as they went.

Once outside, “you ok Tommy Joe?”

“Mmm yeah. Isaac’s right you know.”

“About what?”

“Me being happy. I’ve not felt this relaxed for a very long time. And I have you to thank.”

“My pleasure. And as we’re being truthful I’m happy too. You’ve done that to me.”

Tommy’s face fell, “but you’re still worried aren’t you Adam?”

“Yeah I am, but let’s get back to my house before we start talking about that. I want us to be safe and comfortable before I go into details. I’ll warn you it’s not pretty, and you may not want to help me with my album when you’ve heard.”

“No Adam, Night Flight Studio’s will always be there for you.”

“Thank you. Now let’s get home and I’ll cook you dinner again.”

“After we talk?”

“Yeah after we talk.”

^V^

Pulling up outside his gates Adam checked both up and down the street. Once he was convinced no-one was watching them, he opened the gates and drove up to his front door.

Tommy got out of the car and waited. Adam was beginning to worry him, what had he got to hide that was so terrible he thought they wouldn’t want him at their studio’s.

Adam watched as Tommy got out the car. Had he done the right thing involving the studios? Should he have stayed with Simon? _Fuck Lambert, pull yourself together. Tommy is the best thing that’s happened to you for years. Simon was only making you record what he thought was right for you. He never liked the songs you wrote. You were not going anywhere fast with him. You are free to do whatever you want and if that includes being with Tommy, then…_ He saw Tommy watching him, a worried look on the blonds face. _Come on Adam, don’t be so negative, everything is going to work out alright for you._

He got out of the car, “so Tommy Joe, what do you want for dinner tonight?”

“Mmm how about a glass or two of wine and you?”

“Oh baby, I like the way you think. But first we need to have that talk.”

“Adam, things can’t be that awful, can they?”

“I’ll let you decide. Come on let’s go in.” He held his hand out which Tommy took and the pair went inside. “Hang on here.” They were in the hallway, “I’m going to get the wine, then we can go up to the music room.”

“Wow, ok.”

Adam left Tommy looking around the hallway, he’d seen it the night before but hadn’t really taken much notice. The winding staircase led off a black and white hallway, the floor an intricate mosaic of tiny black and white tiles. He must remember to look at it from above to see if it made a picture. He didn’t hear Adam come back.

“What you thinking baby?”

“Oh, just looking at your beautiful hallway.”

“Thanks, but don’t want to spend all night down here, come on let’s go up.” Adam led the way up the stairs and took a right turn at the first landing.

“Welcome to my music room. Want to have a look through that box, see if you like any of the music in there.” Adam pointed to a large storage box in front of an upright piano.

Tommy looked at the contents in wonder. It was packed with all different genres of music, but his eyes landed on several Queen albums.

“Wow so much to choose from.”

“What you found?”

“How about Queen?”

“Yep, good choice baby.” Adam took the cd from him and after starting to play it they went to sit down. Well Tommy did. Adam began pacing the room.

“Hey Adam, come on, it can’t be that bad can it?”

Adam turned to face Tommy, “my um…ex-manager, well he’s threatened me. Told me that I’ll regret things if I don’t record with him, if I don’t do the songs he wants me to record.”

“But it’s your album, you can do whatever you want and with Night Flight Studio’s working for you we’ll do our best to make it happen with the sounds you want to hear.” Tommy took a drink of his wine.

“No Tommy, you’re not going to work _for_ me.” He saw Tommy’s face drop, “No, your studio’s are going to work _with_ me. I want you all as musicians to tell me what you think sounds good and what doesn’t. I also want you to be the musicians _on_ my album, that way you can all have credit and earn from the royalties when it’s released.”

“You’d want us to play for you? But you don’t know what we’re like, we may be completely rubbish.”

“No I trust you all Tommy. If you didn’t know what you were talking about you’d never have got this far with your work. Please say you’ll all play for me.”

“Well, um, I will, you’ll have to ask Isaac and Ashley yourself, don’t think they’d believe me if I told them.”

“Ok I’ll ask them tomorrow.” He stopped.

“What else Adam, the stuff you’re not telling me you need to share. I’m not leaving no matter how bad you think it is.” Tommy saw Adam nod slightly but not smile. Well by the end of the night he was going to make this gorgeous man smile. “I’ve told you my story, nothing can be as bad as that.”

Adam moved to the sofa Tommy was sitting on. Placing his glass on the table he sat facing Tommy. Taking his glass from him he placed that on the table too. Reaching for the blonds hands he held on tight.

“I’m going to tell you about me, my life.” He laughed sarcastically. “But you have to promise me not to say anything until I’ve finished.”

“But Adam…”

“No Tommy Joe, promise me…please?”

 “Ok.”

As Adam held Tommy’s hands he began his story, even telling him about Sauli, how he’d loved him and thought it was forever until the Finn moved back to his home country to pursue his own career. He even went as far as telling him about Brad. Not many people knew about him but he owed Tommy the truth. Finally when he’d finished he picked up his wine and drained the liquid in one go.

“So Tommy, do you still want to be with me? Do you still want to work with me when you know I’m not a good person.”

“Oh Adam, you are good. You’re strong. Remember what you told me last night?” Adam looked curiously at the blond. “You told me that I was a strong person to leave James. Well Babyboy you are strong to leave Simon.”

“But what about his threat to me, to whomever I work with?”

“He wouldn’t do that, he knows how much you’re worth. He wouldn’t risk his reputation.”

“Tommy Joe, when did you become so wise?”

“When someone betrayed me and I left to fend for myself.”

“I don’t trust Simon.”

“You said your ex worked for him.”

“Brad? Yeah he’s wormed his way in there, not sure why though.”

“Well why don’t you make good on what you told him.”

“What do you mean?”

“You said that you were going to meet and catch up. Well…do it, see what he has to say.”

“You wouldn’t mind?”

“Why would I mind, unless you want him back?”

“Um no. We are better friends than we ever were lovers.”

“That settles it then, arrange to meet him.”

“Oh baby, you’re amazing. I…I want you to know something else before I finish talking.”

“Hey you don’t have to say anything else Adam. I’m not going anywhere.”

“We’ll see baby.” Adam let go of Tommy’s hands and stood. Walking over to the window he kept his back to Tommy as he began talking.

“I haven’t told you everything about Simon. Please don’t say anything, just let me finish.” He paused hoping Tommy would still want him after he’d confessed. “K, when I woke up after…well after the mugging and the change, Simon was…well he was my saviour or so I thought. I would have done anything for him and well…fuck, sorry but…I did. He was never nor will he be my type but…I didn’t know anything else I was young. And well…I became his lover. I’d not had anyone treat me as good as he did at the start, but then I began to see another side to him. He was ruthless, he hurt people just to get his own way. I tried to break it off, but he had too much of a hold over me. Kept telling me if it wasn’t for him I’d be dead. I used to think that would have been the better option. But he wouldn’t let me go. He said I owed him for saving me. So I recorded my albums, continued sleeping with him. But then I realised I couldn’t go on like that anymore, that’s why I left and moved to New York. But he still wouldn’t let me be who I wanted to be. Wouldn’t let me go out on my own. He employed bodyguards to watch my every move. I got to a point where I couldn’t be bothered to go out, so I became a recluse. Moving back to L.A. I know was the right thing to do, and meeting you was the best thing that’s happened to me. But I don’t think it’s going to be safe.”

“What are you trying to tell me Adam?”

“That as much as I want to be with you, as much as I want to work with you all…”

“No Adam, we both know that he’s not going to be happy with whoever you work with. And I’m not going to lose you now that I’ve found you. You are going to use the studio. We can look after ourselves. At least he can’t harm us, we’re already vampires. If you go somewhere else…to humans, who knows what he will do to them. No Adam you are staying with Night Flight and I’m staying with you.” He got up, went over to where Adam was standing. Still with his back to him, and wound his arms around his waist kissing his neck causing a shudder to run through the dark haired man’s body.

Adam turned wrapping his own arms around Tommy’s shoulders. “Oh baby, I hoped that I wouldn’t lose you. But I had to tell you everything, give you the opportunity to leave.”

“Never Babyboy, never.”

“Oh and one more thing.”

Tommy’s head was resting against Adam’s neck. “Mmm, what’s that?”

“What’s with Babyboy?”

Tommy laughed. Well as I see it you were _changed_ not long after me, so that makes my vampire just that little bit older than you!” he laughed again.

“Oh so that’s how you want to play it my _pretty kitty_ ” Adam laughed as Tommy groaned.

“You are not to call me that when Isaac or Ashley are around, they would never let me forget it and you know how long never is for us vampires.”

“Ok, I won’t call you a kitty, but I like Babyboy, so you can keep calling me that.”

“Deal.” He turned his head and gently kissed Adam.

“Mmm that was nice, how about we go eat?”

“M’not hungry for food, m’hungry for you Adam. Take me to bed…please. Make love to me.”

“Oh Tommy Joe you are so beautiful.” Adam reached behind and held on to Tommy’s hand leading him out to the staircase and up to this bedroom, leaving Queen singing _I Want To Break Free_ in his music room.

Once in the bedroom Tommy went to undress.

“No baby wanna do that, I want to unwrap you slowly.”

Tommy smiled, “only if I can do the same to you?”

“Of course.” Adam leant in for a kiss, feeling Tommy’s hands searching for the zipper on his jeans. His dick waking up at the gently touches from the blond.

Tommy could feel Adam getting harder, _boy he’s big!_ Would he be able to take him? _Stop worrying Ratliff, he’s said he wouldn’t hurt you_. Tommy continued his quest to relieve Adam of his clothing, his own dick jumping at the feather-light touch from Adam as he quickly succeeded in removing Tommy’s jeans and underwear even before Tommy had managed to open Adam’s jeans.

“Fuck you’re fast.”

“Mm only when it’s someone I so desperately want. Now before you finish with my jeans, lift your arms, need rid of this t-shirt.”

“Ok, but then you need to get naked, want you so much.”

“Shit Tommy I never thought I’d find anyone ever again. My exes all thought I was too needy, wanting them…”

He was silenced with a kiss.

“That’s where they were wrong. You’re not needy just gorgeous and you love having sex.”

“Mm you’re so right. Now where were we?”

“Think it was with me removing your clothes ready for you to make love to me.”

“Oh yeah, and remember any…”

“Anything I’m not comfortable with tell you and you’ll stop.”

“Yeah.” He kissed Tommy’s nose “cute kitty.”

“Hey, keep tellin’ ya, m’not a kitty I’m a badass vampire.”

“Well Tommy Joe, get your bad ass on my bed, m’gonna make you feel so good.”

Tommy smiled and climbed onto Adam’s gorgeous big bed, watching as Adam finished removing his clothes. Tommy’s eyes widened at how beautiful but big Adam was. He began to worry again.

“Tommy stop worrying. I can see the look in your eyes.”

“M’sorry, I just don’t want to disappoint you.”

“You’ll never do that, why don’t you turn over it’ll be easier the first time.”

“No, want to watch you, want to see you enter me, want to watch as your beautiful…big dick pushes into me, making me feel good again.”

“Nngh Tommy, you keep talking like that and I’ll be coming before I’m anywhere near you.”

“Well hurry up then and get in me, want to feel you.”

“But what about…”

“Adam we’re vampires, I’ve not been with anyone for several years, you’ve not been with anyone for four years, don’t think we can do any more damage than our makers did, do you?”

“No baby but…”

“Adam, I’m sure. I want to feel you in me…please.”

“Ok but not going to rush.” Adam went to his case, he knew he should have unpacked it, searching for his make-up bag, smiling when he found what he was looking for. Taking the bottle of lube over to the bed he crawled on, settling himself at Tommy’s feet.

“What you doing?”

“Oh, just taking in the view. You are so beautiful Tommy Joe.” He leant down planting a gentle kiss on Tommy’s leaking length. Sitting back up, “you sure you want me to do this?”

“Stop talking and make me feel good.”

Adam smiled and began kissing his way up Tommy’s leg taking it in turn to nip and kiss one and then the other. Reaching his thighs, Adam looked up into lust blown brown eyes. Then without warning he bit the inside of the blonds thigh causing beautiful moans to escape the smaller man’s mouth. It took all of Adam’s will power not to let his fangs drop again. He so wanted to taste Tommy’s blood, have it meander it’s way around his own body, have them really connected to one another. He knew they’d both consumed enough blood for that to happen, but he didn’t want to force Tommy into being his for eternity, not without Tommy’s permission. Adam was falling in love with the man underneath him, but he daren’t say anything he didn’t know how Tommy really felt.

“Fuck Adam, that felt so good.”

“Oh, gonna make you feel even better soon.”

Adam licked the purple mark he knew would be gone by morning. Biting vampires never lasted long as they never had enough blood to keep it there.

He leant over Tommy kissing his neck, nipping as he moved around from playing with the piercings in his left ear to the ones in his right.

“Lambert are you going to…”

“Sshh making you feel so good first.”

Adam nipped the juncture of his neck again, forcing his fangs to stay back. He kissed his way down, pausing at Tommy’s nipples, kissing, licking then biting on one whilst he gently pinched the other in his fingers.

Tommy arched off the bed, the sensations coursing through him felt like fireworks going off in different parts of his body. Suddenly he felt a cold finger circling his hole _when had Adam got the lube on his finger, how had he not heard?_ He moaned.

“Ssh, relax for me baby, not going to do anything to hurt you.”

“Mmm feels good.”

Adam continued skimming the muscle around Tommy’s hole until he felt the blond relax under him. Slowly he inserted a finger.

“Nngh Stop!”

“Want me to remove it?”

“Nngh no, just…shit, just getting used to it again.”

“K, but I will stop if you want me to.”

“No Adam, don’t want you to stop, want to feel how good it is, how I’ve missed having someone inside me.”

Adam looked at him, a gentle smile playing on both their faces.

“K, move Babyboy not gonna break.”

Pushing his finger further in, Adam kissed Tommy to take his mind off what was going on.

He gently pulled his finger out twisting it trying to find that ultimate spot. There it was, he didn’t want to make Tommy come too quickly, so he’d get to that on the next part of the journey. He looked into beautiful brown eyes as he inserted another finger, moans escaping both their mouths. He scissored his fingers as he withdrew and smiled again as he added a third finger on the way back in, this time crooking his fingers hitting that oh so magical spot.

“Fuuuuuck! Adam not gonna last much longer, want your huge dick in me first before I come, so ya’d better hurry up.”

Adam laughed, “you’re a toppy little kitty aren’t you?”

Adam really wasn’t going to be able to hold on, so he gently removed his fingers hoping Tommy was prepared enough. He transferred the lube from his fingers to his length and lifting Tommy’s legs he lined his dick up with Tommy’s hole.

“You sure baby?”

“Stop talking and just get in me already.”

Adam smiled and gently pushed the tip in, pausing when Tommy moaned, both of them getting used to the new sensations.

“M…move Adam…please.”

Adam pushed further in until he felt skin up against skin. He leant down and kissed Tommy letting him know everything would be alright. Slowly pulling out, he didn’t want to hurt his lover and make things bad for him.

“Adam I’m not gonna break, so please don’t be gentle with me.”

“K.”

Adam pulled out until just the head of his length was buried in Tommy. Looking down at where they were joined, Adam thought it was the most beautiful sight he’d seen for a long time.

“Stop looking at your dick and lose it in me.” Tommy groaned.

“Shit Tommy.” Adam thought he would come there and then. He’d be so embarrassed if he did, so he pushed back in slow at first, then as they lost themselves in the new sensations his thrusts got quicker more forceful. Adam really wanted to bite Tommy, so to stop himself he just watched as his throbbing length disappeared inside the man beneath him.

Their movements speeded up, his thrusts got frantic.

“Nngh Adam…not going to last much longer…want to come.”

“Mmm want to come too, don’t hold back baby, want to see you come for me.”

Adam’s words sent Tommy over the edge he felt a tightness in his balls, next thing he felt was warm sticky liquid spurting over his stomach. Clenching his muscles around Adam he threw his head back into the pillow shouting Adam’s name as he came.

Adam felt Tommy’s muscles clench and that was all it took to tip him over the edge, he came releasing his warm seed into Tommy.

Without thinking and through exhaustion Adam collapsed down onto Tommy, a grunt escaping the smaller man’s mouth when he came to, feeling the weight on his chest.

“Adam, hey Lambert. You’re…you’re squashing me.”

“Mmm yeah…sorry…just…fuck you are so good.”

“Well Babyboy if you don’t get off me we’re gonna be stuck together. Don’t like dried come on me, kinda gross.”

Adam groaned. “Need to rest, worn out.”

“Fuck that...sticky stuff, remember?”

“Mmm been long time but ok I’ll move, just…nnngh gimme a minute.”

Adam lifted himself off Tommy, feeling the sticky liquid pulling at his skin. Once he was high enough he leant down and kissed Tommy’s stomach, licking and tasting the substance as he went.

“You taste good baby.”

“Come here and kiss me, wanna taste me on your tongue.”

Adam leant down and gently kissed him.

“Mmm yeah, I do taste good on you. But if we don’t do something about this mess” he pointed to his stomach, “it’s gonna feel like paint stripper in the morning.”

“K, need to…nngh remove me from inside you. But feels too good.”

“Yeah, we can have round two in the morning, just go slowly, bit…mmm…tender.”

“Ok baby, hang on.” Adam slowly pulled out of Tommy, both of them feeling empty as they did. Adam went to the bathroom bringing back a warm damp cloth to clean this lover and himself.

“Feel better baby?”

“Yeah, but not gonna be able to sit down for a week. Ass feels wrecked.” He saw the concerned look on Adam’s face. “Hey not in a bad way Adam, it felt so good, I want more.”

“You’re a greedy kitty too aren’t you?”

“Meow!” They both laughed.

“Gonna let you get used to it first before we go again. I really don’t want to hurt you.”

“K, but in that case you can wake me in the morning with a blow job, alright?”

“Nnngh my pleasure baby.”

Adam slung the cloth in the general direction of the bathroom, then crawled underneath the duvet, pulling Tommy close.

Tommy wrapped his arms and legs around Adam, laying his head on Adam’s chest. “I can be a clingy kitty too Adam. You sure you still want me?”

“After what we’ve just done, definitely baby, definitely.”

They closed their eyes and unusually for Vampires they fell asleep for the second night in a row.

 

tbc


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posting this whilst listening to stream of QAL concert. Apologies for any mistakes but Adam's voice is even more awesome, and am finding it difficult to concentrate. Looking forward to Saturday when I go see them in London.

Adam woke feeling the sun warming his bedroom. He loved being back in L.A. and most of that had to do with Tommy Joe. He looked down at the sleeping man entangled in the duvet and limbs. He was just about to make good on his promise when his phone rang.

“Shit!”

“Mmm what’s the matter?”

“Phone.”

“Leave it, blow job, remember?”

“Oh I remember baby, but need to get this, might be important.”

“And my dick’s not important?”

“Oh God Tommy.” Adam ignored his phone and slid down the bed till he came level with Tommy’s very hard dick. “Fuck Tommy for a vampire you certainly have got stamina.”

“Yeah and come on, admit it you know you want it?”

Adam couldn’t resist, and with one swallow he’d taken all of Tommy into his mouth.

“Shiiiiit!” Tommy had never had anyone do that to him before and what Adam wasn’t doing with that tongue he could write on the back of a postage stamp.

Within seconds, he was spilling his load down Adam’s throat, Adam swallowing every last drop.

Releasing Tommy with a pop, Adam smiled up at his lover. “Like I said last night, you taste so good.”

“Are you going to be able to sing?”

“Yeah baby, don’t worry, I’ll be fine. Now let’s go shower and get to the studio, want to start talking about my album and what I want Ashley and Isaac to do.”

“Great for the shower. You still sure…”

“Stop doubting yourself and your studio, everything is going to be fine, trust me.”

After a long pleasurable shower they emerged with fluffy towels around their waists. Adam headed straight to his case, grabbing the first clothes he came across.

Tommy just stood watching the perfect body ease itself into very tight black jeans, a sequined Queen t-shirt and a studded leather jacket.

Tommy whistled “wow sexy boy you look great.”

“Thank you Tommy, erm why aren’t you getting dressed?”

“Well I thought I’d be going home yesterday, had my clothes on for two days now and…well…yeuk!”

“Ok, so throw them on, I’ll take you home and we can go to the studio together.”

“I’ve got my car outside, remember? How about I go home, get changed and meet you at the studio. Ashley and Isaac should be there, they can let you in and you can ask them to play for you and begin to talk about what kind of sound you’d like.”

“Oh, ok, but I like having time alone with you.”

“Adam Lambert, we can have lots of time alone after we’ve finished work for the day. Um well that is erm if you want me to come back here with you? I shit, m’sorry didn’t mean to presume.”

Adam stopped him with a kiss. “Tommy I’ve only known you a couple of days but it feels like longer. I really like having you here and I would really like it if you did come back here tonight. We can have that food we didn’t have last night.”

“Ok, why don’t I cook you my signature dish? You get the wine I’ll bring the rest.”

“Sounds great, Spaghetti Bolognese it is then.” They both laughed at Adam remembering Tommy could only cook that one dish.

Adam’s phone started ringing again. “Fuck, whoever it is, is persistent.”

“Like you said earlier could be important. Answer it, I’ll just get dressed.”

Adam watched as Tommy dropped his towel. If his phone hadn’t been blaring out _Under Pressure_ ring tone he’d have taken Tommy again, no hesitation.

He picked his phone up and without looking to see who the caller was he answered.

“This had better be important, I’ve got a meeting this morning and I’m running late.”

“And good morning to you. Your meeting had better be with me to sort out your contract.”

Adam sat on the bed, a look of anger on his face. Tommy saw his boyfriends soft loving look change to one of a very pissed off vampire.

“We have no contract. My lawyer has seen to that. When are you going to get it through your thick skull that I want nothing more to do with you or your studio? I told you I’ve found another one to record my album at and before you ask, no I’m not telling you where or who they are.”

Tommy sat down next to Adam entwining their fingers together letting Adam know he was there for him. Adam squeezed Tommy’s hand then closed his eyes hoping that Simon would get the message.

Adam put the phone on speaker so Tommy could hear the conversation.

“Oh Adam, Adam, you know I’m going to find out where you’re recording. I have my people all over L.A. And when I do find them, I’m going to make them an offer they won’t be able to refuse.”

“Simon, you’ll never find out who they are. I will see to that.”

“There are a lot of big studio’s in this town, I’m sure one of them would love to remain in business. And the only way they’ll be able to do that is stop helping you. They wouldn’t want the scandal I can cause.”

“You’re sick Simon. How many times do I have to tell you, we’re through, both professionally and personally.”

Adam and Tommy heard Simon laugh. “My dear Adam, if that’s what you think I suggest you watch your back. I won’t take no for an answer. Just remember I can make or break you and whichever studio you go to…”

“I’m ringing off now Simon, I’ve heard enough of your threats. You do not contact me anymore or I _will_ have the authorities pay you a visit.”

“Empty threats Lambert. That’s all they are. Take care of yourself and remember…I will be watching you.” Simon hung up.

“Wow, that was…”

“He’s crazy Tommy, he wouldn’t do anything. He values his reputation too much.”

“Well he certainly sounded as though he meant it.”

“Tommy, baby, don’t worry, he’s not going to find out where I’m recording, but if you want to back out, I’ll understand.”

“Oh no Adam he doesn’t intimidate me. I’m sure Ashley and Isaac will say the same.”

“Ok, but we need to tell both of them what’s happened, that way they can at least be careful”

“Alright, look you go to the studio, I’ll go home and change and see you there in 45 minutes.”

“Will you do one thing for me?”

“Sure, what is it?”

“Just be careful when you’re driving around. If you sense anyone following you, ring me straight away. Don’t go home, don’t go to the studio, just keep driving until I can get to you.”

“But…”

“No baby, please promise me that’s what you’ll do?”

“Ok, I promise, but he wouldn’t go after me. He doesn’t know who I am.”

“I can’t take that risk baby. I don’t know if he’s been watching the house or…”

“But you said you could sense them?”

“I usually can, but sometimes if I haven’t been concentrating or haven’t drunk any blood, I’m not always aware.”

“Ok I promise I’ll be careful”

“Thank you, I don’t know what I’d do if I lost you now.”

Tommy reached up putting a hand at Adam’s neck, pulling him down for a kiss.

“Now go Tommy, drive carefully and ring me immediately if you feel anything’s not right.”

“I’ll see you at the studio, and Adam…”

“Yeah?”

“You take care too. I don’t want to lose you either. Oh and tell Isaac and Ashley I said to treat you well.” He smiled, kissed Adam quickly then left.

Adam watched from his bedroom window as his lover drove off. He tried to sense if anyone was there who shouldn’t be, but he sensed nothing untoward.

Picking up his keys he headed to his own car and to his first day making amazing music with an amazing group of people.

Tommy pulled out of Adam’s drive and checking the surrounding area he made sure there was no one who could follow him. He put his phone on the seat next to him, he had to admit he was worried for Adam, that Simon guy had sounded a total dickhead on the phone. Surely he wouldn’t taint his reputation by going after Adam or the studio.

Tommy had heard of this Simon guy, but always good things. Now he was seeing another side to him and he definitely didn’t like it.

He pointed his car in the direction of home, the sooner he could get changed the sooner he’d be back with Adam. He smiled at the memories of the previous night and the amazing blow job Adam had given him that morning. If he’d had anything to drink before he left he’d be getting hard now. Thank goodness for having to leave to get changed. He really didn’t want to have to explain to his friends why his jeans were tight this morning.

As he pulled up at the traffic lights at the top of his road he thought he sensed someone watching him. He looked around but couldn’t see anything out of the ordinary. He must have drifted, because the car behind him was letting him know the lights had changed. Tommy was tempted to flip them off but saw it was a female driver and he was too polite for that.

Pulling away the feeling of being watched disappeared. He shook his head _stop imagining things Ratliff, you are getting paranoid_. He drove down his road still checking he wasn’t being followed.

Just as Adam was getting in his car his phone rang again, checking the caller ID he was going to reject the call if it had been Simon again. He saw an unknown number. He couldn’t remember if he’d programmed Tommy’s number in so he answered.

“Hey baby you ok?”

“Hi Adam, yeah I’m fine and it’s a long time since you called me baby.”

“What the fuck Brad? What…”

“And hello to you too. Thinking I’m your baby, does that mean you’re seeing someone? Ooo tell Cheeks all about him.”

“The fuck I will, it’s no business of yours, besides why are you ringing me?”

“Don’t be like that, look…”Brad’s voice got serious.

“What’s wrong Brad, that didn’t…”

“Shut up Adam and let me finish.”

“Ok.”

“I really need to see you. I’ve…well I overheard something and I think you should know.”

“Can’t you tell me on the phone?”

“No, please Adam, meet me at the Ferris wheel on the strip at 4 today. It’s important, otherwise…”

“Brad, calm down. Ok. I’ll meet you, but you better not be fucking me around.”

“I swear Adam, just be careful”

Brad hung up, Adam stared at his phone, shook his head, then made his way to Night Flight Studios. He was excited about starting work on his new music. He’d show them, he was back.

Once home Tommy changed quicker than he’d ever done, wincing at the ache in his arse if he moved in the wrong way. But smiling at the reason why it was aching. He never thought he’d find anyone to love… _whoa, hold up there Ratliff, where the fuck did that come from?_ He sat down on his bed. _You’ve only known him two days, how can you say shit like that? He may not even feel the same. You have got to keep your mouth shut, don’t make a fool of yourself. Have fun while you can_. He picked up his phone, he rang Isaac.

“Morning Sophie, what you doin’ answering Isaac’s phone, he never goes anywhere without it?”

“Morning gorgeous, he’s in the shower, can I give him a message?”

“Please, just tell him I’ll be at the studio’s in about 20 minutes. Am kinda running late this morning, can you also tell him Adam will be there to start work on his album.”

“Sure honey no problem. I’m so happy for you all. Adam’s an amazing singer. I’ve been listening to his songs since we saw him at the club and Isaac tells me you spent the night with him too. Way to go honey I’m happy for both of you, ‘bout time you had some fun.”

“Thanks Soph, he’s a great guy and yeah I am having fun, but don’t tell Isaac, I wouldn’t hear the last of it.”

“Hey sweetheart of course I won’t, I know what a little shit he can be. Hang on, he’s just coming out of the bathroom.”

“Wanna wind him up?”

“Sure.”

“Ok let’s give it our best shot.” Tommy giggled. He loved Isaac and Sophie, they were his family.

“Oh baby, of course I love you.”

Tommy wanted to laugh at Sophie’s comment, he’d love to see Isaac’s face. Instead he said “I can’t wait to see you again, I miss you.”

“And I miss you too sweetheart. Oh…um hello Isaac.” Tommy heard his best friend in the background, he hoped Sophie could keep a straight face.

“If that’s Ratliff on the phone, tell him to get his scrawny ass out of his boyfriend’s bed and to the studio.”

Tommy laughed, Isaac knew his wife and best friend too well. Tommy heard the phone being passed over and Sophie giggling.

“Morning lover-boy, how is your ass this morning?”

Tommy laughed as he heard Sophie slap her husband and Isaac yelp. “My ass is fine thank you, but by the sounds of it yours will be kicked if you ask me anymore questions like that.”

“Ok, ok, I know when I’m beaten. So what you ringing for, thought you’d still be in bed.” Another slap “OW!”

Tommy laughed, “I’m at home, just getting ready to leave, just wanted to let you know Adam will be there before me and he needs to talk to you and Ashley.”

“You sound serious, what’s wrong TJ?”

“I’ll let Adam tell you, I’ll be there in about 20 minutes. Just gonna call and get some refreshments for the day, so see you soon. Oh and Isaac…”

“Yeah TJ?”

“Kiss your beautiful wife for me please and tell her I’ll see her soon.”

“If I didn’t know you better I’d swear the pair of you were having an affair.”

“She’s all yours Isaac, but I can still see when a woman is beautiful. See ya soon.”

“Yeah, she is. See ya soon.”

Tommy shook his head, laughing, he loved trying to wind Isaac up but he knew him too well and it never worked.

Tommy picked up his keys, went back downstairs to retrieve his creepers where he’d kicked them off. Picking up his hoody and sunglasses he headed back out to his car.

Adam arrived at the studio the same time as Ashley.

“Morning Ashley, hope the trouble you had yesterday was all sorted?”

“Morning Adam, yeah, we didn’t have to wait long, all that needs doing is the etching on the door.”

“When are they going to do that?”

“Can’t do it until next week, but not to worry.” She opened the door, “where’s TJ?”

“He went home go get changed. Said he’d meet us all here.”

“Oh so he stayed with you again last night?”

“Yeah he did.” Adam smiled.

“You really like him don’t you?”

“Yeah Ashley I do. He’s the best thing that’s happened to me for a very long time.”

“I’ve not seen him this relaxed for ages. Thank you.”

“No it’s me that has to thank you all. I finally get to do _my music my way_.”

Ashley hugged him. “And we will work really hard for you.”

“I know you will. All I ask is for you to hear me out before we start.”

“Sounds serious.”

“Yeah, m’afraid it is.”

“Well whatever it is, just remember we’re all here for you no matter what.”

“For someone so young, you’ve got a good head on your shoulders.”

“Thank you. Now come on let’s go into the studio and you can have a proper look around.”

They entered and as Adam was toying with the piano Isaac arrived.

“Morning Adam, Ashley. Tommy rang me, said he’ll see us in about 20 minutes, he’s calling on his way for refreshments.”

“Great that’ll give me a chance to talk to you.”

“Yeah he said you had something to tell us.”

“Look can we go sit in the office. I’ll warn you, you might not want anything to do with me once you hear.”

“Does Tommy know what you’re going to say?”

“Yes I told him last...um...yesterday.”

“And he’s still alright with you recording here?”

“Yes he is.”

“Well that’s alright by me.”

“I’d still rather you heard what I have to say, make your own minds up.”

“Ok, go for it.”

Whilst they waited for Tommy, Adam explained his past and his ex-manager to his new friends.

Tommy arrived just as Adam was telling them about the phone call that morning and he could see the worry in his boyfriends eyes.

Going to sit next to him Tommy changed his mind and sat on Adam’s lap winding his arms around him. He didn’t care what his friends thought, he wanted Adam to know he was there for him.

When he’s finished, Adam lightly kissed the blonds neck. “Hello baby.”

“Hello to you too.” Tommy and Adam looked at Isaac and Ashley who were silent.

“So, from that silence do I take it that you’d rather not have me record here?”

“Hell no Adam.” Isaac spoke up “I’d say it’s more of a reason _for_ you to record here. He sounds like a manipulative egotistical bastard and we’ll do whatever it takes to show him you’re far better than he is.”

Tommy gently squeezed Adam, “see I told you they’d be ok.”

“Thank you, all of you. I’m so pleased to be back in L.A., but even more pleased I went to Gemini’s the other night, because if I hadn’t have gone I’d never have met all of you.” He pulled Tommy closer and kissed him. “Oh there is one other thing. I asked Tommy last night and he wanted me to ask you personally.” They all looked at Adam curiously, with Tommy smiling. “I want you all to play on my album, I don’t want outside musicians, I want you to reap the rewards for all your hard work. What do you say?”

“Wow, that would be awesome, thank you.”

Tommy hugged and kissed Adam again.

“Ew boys not in front of the children.”

Tommy pulled away reluctantly from Adam to give Isaac his trademark finger.

“Yeah love you too Tommy Joe.”

“So how about we start work?” Ashley interjected.

“Sounds good to me, although I did get another call after you left this morning Tommy.”

“Oh, who from?”

“You remember me telling you about Brad?”

“Yeah, your ex?”

Isaac and Ashley looked at Adam questioningly.

“That’s him. Well he couldn’t say much on the phone but he wants to meet me this afternoon at 4 near the Ferris Wheel on the strip.”

“Why there and what is it about?”

“Don’t know, but he sounded scared. He sometimes over reacts but he sounded genuinely worried. I have to see what the matter is. He works for Simon.”

“Do you think it’s a trap?”

“No Ashley, Brad’s not that clever to go along with a set-up, he’d give it away from the start. No I think he’s genuinely scared.”

“I’m coming with you Babyboy. I can keep a look out if it does turn out to be a trap.”

“Ok, thank you, but we will be careful.”

“So that’s settled, let’s make wonderful music.” Isaac exclaimed.

“Couldn’t agree more.” Adam commented.

“Before we start, erm TJ what’s with Babyboy?”

Tommy looked at his feet until Adam whispered “Don’t be embarrassed, I don’t mind them knowing.”

“Well…when we were talking, it turns out that I was changed just slightly before Adam, so…that makes his vampire younger than mine.” Tommy giggled “so he’s just a Babyboy compared to me.”

They all laughed and any tension that had been present when they were talking about Brad disappeared.

Adam shooed Tommy off his lap so he could get to the memory stick he’d brought. It contained, he told them, ideas for new songs. So for the next 5 hours they listened, made notes, Tommy wrote music, Adam sang A Capella and they generally had a productive day.

^V^

At 3.30 Tommy took off his headphones, “Adam…hey Adam!”

“What? Sorry baby, was zoned out there for a minute, what did you say?”

“Just shouted you is all. But we should get going if we’re meeting Brad in half an hour.”

“Are you sure you want to come with me?”

“Yeah Adam I’m sure. I want to hear what he has to say, plus I can be lookout whilst you’re talking.”

“Tommy I want you to know something first.”

“Tommy looked worried, “Ok, what is it?”

“There is nothing between me and Brad, we are just friends.”

“Hey I never doubted you Babyboy, you can be friends with whoever you want. I believe you.”

“Oh Tommy, thank you.” He pulled the smaller man close and hugged him. “I…well I lost too many lovers because I stayed friends with some of my exes. I just…”

“Ssh I know. Now kiss me, then we need to go.”

Adam leant in for a kiss just as Ashley walked into the room. “Boys can’t you ever leave each other alone?”

They pulled apart laughing.

“You want some Ashley D, because I’m sure Adam wouldn’t mind hugging you and giving you a kiss. Would ya?”

“Not at all, come here!” He started to chase Ashley around the room.

“Ew, me kiss you after you’ve kissed TJ? No thank you.”

“Gee thanks Ash, and I love you too.”

“My pleasure TJ.” And they all burst out laughing again.

“Hey this is supposed to be a place of work not a kindergarten, what’s with all the frivolity?”

“Hey Isaac, Ashley came in and saw me kissing Tommy Joe and she commented we couldn’t keep our hands off each other, so…I offered to hug and kiss her which she declined. So I was trying to catch her to hug her.”

Isaac joined in the laughter. “Thank you Adam.”

“Oh…what for?”

“For putting a soppy smile on TJ’s face and for bringing life to our humble little studio.”

“My pleasure…well actually mine and Tommy’s pleasure last night…”

“Gross! Too much information.”

“You’re only jealous Ash, that I have such a hot boyfriend.” Adam laughed. “And seriously, from what I’ve seen today of your work ethic, I’m so pleased to be working _with_ you. And before anyone says anything to the contrary, I want it to be that way. Too many studios try to take over an artists’ creative talent, but you…you don’t do that. You make suggestions and if I didn’t like them I would have said and we would have worked _together_ to get it right.” He pulled Tommy close. Ashley and Isaac noticing how well Tommy fitted into Adam’s side.

“That’s where you’re different from Simon and so many others. If Simon didn’t like how I’d written something he’d change it and make me record it _his_ way.”

“But that’s awful Adam. You’re the singer, you know how it’s supposed to sound.”

“Thank you Ashley, yeah, but if I tried telling him that, then he’d just take the song off the album.” Adam’s phone buzzed, “sorry I need to see who that is.” He retrieved his phone from his pocket and stared at the screen.

“What is it Adam?”

“Message from Brad.”

“Oh is something wrong?”

“Not really, he just wants us to ride on the Ferris Wheel he’s organised a pod, he says it’s safer that way.” Tommy’s face fell. “You ok baby?”

“If I had any large amounts of blood in me I think they’d all be making a rapid exit by now.” Tommy sat down.

“Oh baby I’m sorry I forgot what you told me last night about heights. Look let me message him back and say no.”

“Don’t do that Adam. He said it was important. We have to go, I’m sure I can keep my eyes closed whilst we’re in the air.”

“You don’t have to come.”

“But I want to. I want to support my boyfriend.” He liked the sound of that.

“Ok, but when we get there if you change your mind, I’ll understand.”

“You’ll just have to hold me if I get scared.”

“Always baby, always.” Adam sat next to Tommy and hugged him, kissing the top of his head.

Ashley squealed.

“Ash, what’s wrong?”

“Sorry guys, just had to find out how high the wheel was. Did you know it’s 100 feet taller than that London Eye thingy they have in the UK. Ours is 550 feet high and takes 30 minutes to do a full circle. Wow I’d love to go on that.”

Tommy gulped.

“Tommy, you ok?”

“Was, till _she_ gave us that little gem of information.”

“You really don’t have to come on it you know.”

“I know, but I want to be there for you, no matter what.”

“Thank you. I’ll make it up to you later, ok?” Tommy nodded.

“And there you go again. We don’t want to know about your sex life.”

“You’re just jealous Isaac.” Tommy winked. “Just because I’ve got me a very gorgeous hot man.”

“I’ll stick with my Sophie thanks, now she…”

“Eww boys, boys, please, too much information for my delicate ears.”

“You, delicate ears? Oh no Ash, no way can we believe that.” Isaac commented just as a ball of paper hit him on the head. “OW!” They all laughed, tension leaving the atmosphere.

“Joking apart, we have to get going.” Adam held on to Tommy’s hand.

“Be careful both of you.”

“We will.” Tommy squeezed his lovers’ hand.

“Adam.”

“Yeah Isaac.”

“Tell me to mind my own business if you want, but will you ring me later, let me know that you’re both ok.”

“That goes without saying. I know I’ve only known you guys for a couple of days, but you’ve made me feel very welcome, like a part of your family.”

“Well if you can put up with Tommy Joe there, you’re definitely one of us. Besides we like the smile you put on his face. Not seen it for a very long time.”

“Thank you Isaac, that means a lot to me. Right Tommy Joe, you ready?”

Tommy nodded as he put his sunglasses on the top of his head. “Ready as I’ll ever be.”

“Great, see you guys tomorrow, I‘m loving what we’ve done so far.”

“See you tomorrow, and don’t forget…”

“I won’t forget to ring you.” Adam put his sunglasses on and they left.

“I hope they’ll be ok?”

“I’m sure they will.” Isaac hugged Ashley as they watched the two men get into Adam’s car.

^V^

Pulling into the parking lot on the strip, Adam looked across at Tommy.

“What?”

“You’re amazing do you know that?”

“Me? Nah, just Tommy Joe Ratliff, vampire, guitarist and co-owner of a recording studio.”

Adam turned to face the blond, “you’re more than just that.”

“M’not.”

“Tommy, look at me baby.” Tommy turned to face his boyfriend. Adam reached for his hands, “you are the most beautiful, intelligent and loyal person I’ve ever met.”

“How do you work that one out?”

“For starters you would do anything for Isaac and Ashley and now you’re going to do something that even though it will terrify you, you are sticking by me.”

“Hey, I want to know what Brad has to say too. And if that means me gritting my fangs and going for a ride in that.” He pointed to the Ferris Wheel, “I’m sure as hell going to be with my boyfriend.”

“I…” Adam stopped himself from saying he loved Tommy.

“You what Babyboy?”

“I…I promise to make it up to you when we get back to mine.”

“You had better Adam Lambert, otherwise I’ll feed you to Ashley, Isaac and Sophie. And believe me, you wouldn’t come out of that in one piece.” Tommy tried to hide a smile but failed.

“God Tommy you’re adorable when you smile.” Adam leant forward and kissed him. “Come on, let’s go find Brad.”

As they walked towards the Ferris Wheel, Tommy sought Adams hand. The closer they got the tighter his grip on Adam’s hand became.

“Hey baby you really don’t…”

“Please Adam, I have to do this. If not for you, for me. I need to prove to myself that I can go up in one of those pod things and nothing is gonna happen to me.”

“Ok, but promise me something?”

“Anything.”

“If you start to feel as though it’s getting too much, tell me. Please.”

“But there’s not going to be much you can do.”

“But I can hold you. And I will do.”

“OK.”

Tommy’s hand loosened slightly in Adams until he heard a shout.

“Lambert, well, well, well. I never thought you’d bring him with you.”

“And hello to you too Brad.”

“What’s _he_ doing here?”

“ _He_ is Tommy and he’s my boyfriend.” Adam squeezed Tommy’s hand for reassurance.

“Should have guessed you’d pick up the first twink that crossed your dick.”

“I am no twink!” Tommy felt his fangs begin to descend. “I am also Adam’s…”

Adam cut him off, “he’s my new guitarist and my boyfriend.”

Tommy looked at Adam curious as to why he’d stopped him from mentioning the studio.

Adam wound an arm around Tommy’s shoulder, leant in kissed his neck and whispered “don’t mention the studio, I’ll explain later.” Tommy smiled in acknowledgement.

“Ok, Mr guitarist, you gonna wait here whilst I whisk Adam away?”

“No, he’s not waiting here, he’s coming with us.”

“Oh, ok.”

“And Brad.”

“Yeah?”

“Cut the attitude, otherwise neither of us goes with you.”

Brad sighed, “Ok sweetie, but we have to hurry, I’ve paid for a pod, so we won’t be seen or heard.”

“Why the…”

“Adam, please can we wait until we get going.”

“K, ok, but I’m warning you, it had better be good.”

“Ooo is the bad vampire being a grump today.” Brad stopped talking, looked from Adam to Tommy then, “he…um does know you’re…”

Tommy cut him off. “Yeah I know, and I’m a badass vampire too, so watch it…human.” Tommy saw the look that shot across Brads face then had to smile when he saw Adam laughing.

“Your new friends very funny Lambert”

“Had you worried for a minute though didn’t he?”

“No…um no. Look come on I need to get this over with and get back before Simon misses me. Am just supposed to be getting his car valeted.”

“Right, come on then. You ok Tommy?”

Tommy nodded, “Yeah just don’t let go.”

“Never.”

Brad gave his name to the woman in the booking office who then gave him 3 tickets. Handing the tickets over to the officials helping people on and off, they climbed into a pod, Tommy tensing as it began slowly moving, beginning its ascent.

Brad noticed. “You ok?”

“Mm will be once feet back on terra ferma.”

“What the hell did you come on board for then?”

“Um…wanted to hear what you had to say.” Tommy’s eyes closed, “wanted to be there for Adam.”

“And I wanted him here. Now, stop skirting around, why we’re here and get on with it.”

“Ok.” Brad sat on the centre console looking at his feet.

“Brad so help me, if you don’t…”

“Simon wants you back.”

“Tell me something I don’t know.”

“Give me a chance.”

“Brad stop fucking about and just tell me.” Adam felt Tommy’s grip tighten on his hand, “please.”

“He not only wants you back recording for him, but wants you back in his bed.”

Adam laughed. “Well he’ll have a very long wait. I’m not doing either.”

“But what you don’t know is that he’s been following you.”

“But I haven’t sensed anyone…”

“No you wouldn’t. Remember that first time in the garage?” He saw Adam nod his head. “Well, somehow they managed to put a trace on your car, something to do with the built in satellite navigation. They made a note of your licence plate, contacted the dealership where you bought it from and spun them a story and they gave him the code for your GPS.”

“Fuckin’ bastard, I’ll…”

“Whoa there sweetie.”

“What?”

“He’s been watching where you’ve been travelling, knows all the places you’ve stopped, and, if I overheard him correctly talking to his _bodyguards_ he paid a visit to a small studio that he suspects you may be going to use.”

Tommy stiffened again.

“You ok Tommy Joe?” Adam didn’t want Brad to know Tommy had anything to do with the studio. “Come here, hug me, that way you don’t have to look outside.” As he pulled him into a hug he whispered “don’t let on you have anything to do with the studio.” Louder he said “you ok now Tommy?”

“Yeah m’ok.”

“Go on Brad.”

“All I overheard was that as a warning they put the window of the entrance door in and left a note accusing them of being vampires.”

“Has anything else happened to them?”

“No not yet. But he’s told his _bodyguards_ that he wants to find out a bit more about who owns the studio and he may pay them a visit.”

Tommy held Adam tighter.

“And when he _visits_ what is he planning on doing?”

“Threatening them and if they are helping you then he’s gonna make them an offer they won’t be able to refuse.”

“Like what?”

“Burn the place down was one suggestion, didn’t hear anymore as I dropped a cup and he knew I was there.”

“Shit, look Brad can you do something for me?”

“Sure, if I can.”

“Next time you’re in the office and Simon’s not there, and don’t tell me that doesn’t happen because I know he visits his studio’s at least once a day. Next time you’re there on your own, ring me and I’ll tell you how to change the GPS signal so he’s not able to follow me.”

“But he’ll know.”

“No he won’t. I know someone who’s a whizz with computers and he’ll be able to make it look as though he’s still following me.”

“Ok, look we’re nearly around. I must get back, otherwise he’ll start ringing me.”

“Ok, we’ll go home.”

“Oh Adam.”

“Yeah?”

“I’m sorry he’s doing this to you.”

“Not your fault he’s deranged. But Brad, be careful…please.”

“Yeah will do. Take care. And for the record, I’m sorry I made those stupid comments about Tommy at the start. I’m pleased you’re recording again, and equally pleased you’ve got Tommy here in your life.”

Tommy turned and smiled.

“Thanks Brad, I’ll wait to hear from you.”

They exited the pod and went their separate ways.

“Do you think he’s telling the truth?”

“Yeah he is. I’ve known Brad way too long and he was never any good at lying. His face gives him away. Plus he is genuinely scared.”

“So what are we going to do?”

“Nothing we can do tonight. But once I get home I must ring Neil.”

“Who’s that?”

“He’s a friend. Not been in contact for a while, am hoping he’s still in LA and will still speak to me.”

“Oh, ok.”

“Yeah. Look I’m going to take you back to your car then you can go home.”

“What about our dinner I promised to cook for you?”

“It’s too dangerous for you to be anywhere near me at the moment.” Tommy looked disappointed. “Let me speak to Neil and once he’s sorted my GPS out then we can pick up where we left off.”

“I don’t want to lose you Adam.”

“And you’re not going to. I’m here for eternity.” He leant in for a kiss. “Look, it’s too dangerous for me to come to the studio tomorrow too. You heard what Brad said. It was Simon’s goons who put your window through. I want you, Isaac and Ashley to be safe.”

“But what about your album?”

“You have my memory stick at the studio, we only skimmed the surface today. There are 11 more tracks on it. Listen to them tomorrow, make notes, write music and once I’ve shaken Simon off our scent I’ll come back. You can ring me, text me, skype me however many times you want, just be careful. I’m not putting anyone’s life in danger not now I’ve found you all.”

“I’m worried he’s gonna hurt you.”

“He wouldn’t dare do anything would he? Besides if he did it wouldn’t look good to the rest of the artists he has on his books.”

“You could leave your car at your house and I could…”

“No Tommy, as much as I want to be with you, if I leave my house he’s gonna find me and I don’t want him finding out where you live. You’re too important to me.” He pulled Tommy close and held him tight. “Oh baby, we’re going to be together, I promise you. Now, let’s go get your car.”

“But if he is tracking you then he’s going to know we’re heading there. I have an idea…”

“Go on.” Adam held tightly onto Tommy’s hands.

“I’m going to get a cab back to the studios, that way he will only be able to track you back home.” Tommy saw concern flash across Adam’s face. “I’ll be ok. Fuck Adam if I can last on the streets of L.A. on my own for several months, then I’m sure I can make my way back to the studio in a cab.”

“Alright, but promise me something?”

“Anything Babyboy.”

“Ring me when you get back home, let me know you’re safe.”

“Ok…I’ll ring you.”

“Thank you.” He held on tightly to the tiny blond, wanting so much to really tell him how he felt about him. But it was too soon. _No frightening him off Lambert, there’s plenty of time for that._

Tommy prised himself from Adam’s hug. He was going to miss this gorgeous man. “Adam I…” _No Ratliff you can’t tell him you love him…Too soon. Besides he may not feel the same way._

“What baby?”

“I…I want you to be careful too.”

“Hey…I will be.” He kissed him again, tongues gently waltzing, not wanting to part.

“I…should go.”

“Yeah. Be careful Tommy and ring me.”

“I will, I won’t stop ringing you. Missing you already.” He walked off to find a cab, not looking back because he knew if he did he would go running back to Adam and not leave.

Adam watched his lover walk away. _Please don’t turn around baby, if you do I’ll take you and never let you go_. He watched as Tommy got in a cab and disappeared into the traffic.

Adam headed back to his car, reaching for his phone the sooner Neil could jam the GPS the sooner he could get his lover back. Scrolling through his contacts he found the number. He hesitated hovering over it. He’d told Tommy Neil was a friend. Why did he lie? Neil was his brother. He was the only one who knew. It had been several years since he’d spoken to him, Neil would be older now. Adam had told him not long after he began recording with Simon. His brother had demanded to see him. Adam had told him not to tell their parents, it would kill them. Neil had gone along with it, reluctantly. If anyone would be backing Adam it was their mother and father, but he had made a promise.

Adam _disappeared_ and although he was recording his parents never knew where he was. Neil had told him that they often asked about him, but all his brother had said was that he was a big recording artist and travelled a lot of the time. Adam knew his parents had separated and both had new partners, but that was all. Neil had stopped contacting him when he’d got married. He now had children of his own and Adam hoped he was happy.

The thumbed the call icon and heard it ring.

“Hi Neil Lambert’s phone, who wants my dad?”

“Oh hi, is your dad there?”

“Yeah he’s just fixing my bike. Who is it and I’ll go get him for you.”

“Oh, ok, just erm…just tell him it’s Adam.”

“Ok Adam hang on.”

Adam heard a banging in the background, he smiled to himself Neil was never any good at fixing stuff like that, but give him a broken computer…He was brought back to the present when he heard his brother.

“Fuck Adam, why do you have to call now?”

“And hello to you too brother!”

“Don’t fucking brother me.”

“Neil what the hell is eating you?”

“You call me about your _life_ then we don’t hear from you for years, now you ring out of the blue. So yeah I am pissed, what do you want?”

“Hey Neil, what would you like me to do, show up on your doorstep every year and have your wife and kids, who are growing up, notice that their Uncle Adam is not getting any older. How would I explain that?”

“A call would be good every now and then.”

“Neil I’m sorry. I’ve had a rough time with one thing and another.”

“Oh spare me. How do you think mom and dad felt when their son disappeared?”

Adam knew he could have handled things better. “I’m…fuck Neil I’m so sorry. I thought it would be better just making a clean break from you all after…well after it happened.”

“If you’d bothered to tell mom and dad you’d have been surprised at how open minded they are.”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean, both mom and dad have vampire friends and they’re fine with it. I…promise you won’t shout?”

“Go on.”

“I…I told them Adam. Told them all that happened. They know.” Adam was silent “Adam, say something…please.”

“I need your help.”

“But what about mom and dad?”

“If I come out of my current situation I’ll go see them. I don’t want to see them now and have them caught up in my problem.”

“Adam, you sound serious.”

“Yeah Neil, it is kinda. Look I wouldn’t ask if it wasn’t important.”

“What’s happened?”

“I really don’t want to talk on the phone, can…um can we meet?”

“Sure, you want to come over?”

“No, I don’t want your family drawn into this. Please can you come to the strip, to the Ferris Wheel?”

“Oh, ok, when?”

“Can you get here in 20 minutes?”

“Sure, let me just wash my hands was in the middle of fixing Kaitlin’s bike.”

“Yeah she said.”

“Listen Adam, everything will be ok.”

“I hope so.”

“I’ll see you soon Adam.”

“Thanks Neil, see you soon.”

Adam disconnected and went back to the booking office. He was probably being paranoid but he had certainly felt safer talking to Brad in one of the pods. He’d do the same with Neil.

Just as he was heading to the wheel his phone rang.

“Yeah.”

“Adam are you ok?”

“Sorry baby, yeah m’fine.”

“I’m home, and missing you.”

“I miss you too baby. Now are you sure no-one followed you?”

“Yeah, couldn’t sense anyone. And there was no-one down the street when I got home.”

“Good, now have something to eat and drink, then get an early night.”

“Don’t think I’ll be able to sleep.”

“Still, go lie in bed baby at least you’ll be resting.”

“Ok. I’ll try. Have you managed to ring Neil?”

“Yeah he’s coming to meet me in about 10 minutes.”

“K. Be careful Adam.”

“I will be. Remember if you don’t feel right about anything, call me.”

“Adam I’ll be fine, now go meet Neil and then we can get on with our lives.”

“Ok Tommy Joe. I’ll see you soon.”

“Yeah Babyboy I’ll see you soon.”

Adam smiled as he put his phone away. He turned quickly sensing someone behind him. “Neil, fuck, don’t ever sneak up on me. I could have hurt you.”

“Sorry but you were on the phone, didn’t want to disturb you, sounded important.”

Adam smiled, “yeah it was.”

“I haven’t seen or heard from you in years, but something tells me _he_ is important to you.”

“Yeah Neil, he is. His name is Tommy Joe, he’s a guitarist, co-owner of a recording studio and the most beautiful vampire I’ve ever met.”

“And you love him don’t you?”

“Neil I’ve only just met him 2 days ago.”

“So what difference does that make?”

“It’s too soon.”

“Do you love him?”

Adam looked at his brother, he hadn’t seen him for years, but he could still read him like a book.

“Yeah little brother, I do.”

“Have you told him?” Adam didn’t answer. “By the silence I take that as a no. Why?”

“Let’s go for a ride and I’ll explain everything.”

“Ride, where?”

Adam pointed to the Ferris Wheel. “Please Neil, I’d rather we be somewhere where no-one can hear us.”

“Ok, but…”

“Not here, come on.” Adam led his brother to the wheel and climbed aboard. “You have to promise me not to interrupt whilst I’m talking.”

“Ok.”

“Thank you.”

As the wheel made its way slowly around, Adam told him everything, even how he’d come to be a vampire. When he’d finished Neil just stared out of the window.

“Aren’t you going to say anything?”

“Shit Adam, why didn’t you tell us all this years ago?”

“Would you have believed me?”

“Hey I’m your brother. Why…”

“I was scared alright. I was fucking scared.”

“Oh Adam.” Neil turned to face him, “we could have helped you.”

“How was I to know that? Simon kept telling me…he told me you’d be afraid of me, you’d report me to the authorities.”

Neil went over to his brother. “We love you Adam, why would we report you? Besides your kind are more common that you know. Told you dad has vampire friends.”

“I’m sorry Neil. I promise when all this is over I’ll make it up to you…all of you. But whilst I’ve got this threat over me I don’t want to get any of you hurt.”

“I understand. I’ll help you, on one condition.”

“Neil!”

“No Adam, listen.” Adam nodded. “I want you to promise me that you’ll tell Tommy how you feel. He makes you happy doesn’t he?” Adam grinned. “From the soppy look on your face I’ll take that as a yes.”

“Yeah, he does. It’s been a long time since I’ve had someone to share my life with.”

“I always thought Sauli was a keeper.”

“So did I, but he was young and his career was just taking off. How did you know about Sauli?”

“I may not have seen you for a long time, but I do follow your career.” Adam looked down. “Adam you’re still my brother and I love you, even though my gorgeous looks and body aren’t going to last as long as yours.” He laughed and Adam joined in.

When the pod door was opened, the attendant found two grown men hugging each other.

“Excuse me gents but you need to get off now.”

“Oh, sorry, yeah. My brother here is a stubborn ass, but I love him.” Neil laughed as they got off.

As they made their way back to their cars, “so, you’ll help me?”

“Goes without saying. I just need to check over your car, need to plug in my laptop and get the codes.”

“Ok, when can you do that?”

“How about tomorrow.”

“Ok, want to come around to my house? That way you can work on the car in the garage and there’ll be no way prying eyes will see you. Tell you what why don’t you bring…”

“No Adam, not yet. If it’s as you say I don’t want my family involved.”

“Ok, m’sorry.”

“Hey I’m not saying it’s never going to happen, just wait until it’s all over.”

“Ok.”

“But why don’t you get Tommy to come around I’d love to meet the guy who’s put a soppy smile on my brothers face.”

“Yeah alright. I’ve been thinking.”

“Hey steady you don’t hurt yourself.”

“Cheeky fucker.”

“But you love me. Go on, sorry.” Neil laughed.

“I’m going to get a cab to the studio, don’t want Tommy and his friends getting hurt.”

“Good idea.”

“Then I can get Tommy to drive me home.”

“Also another good idea. So I’ll see you around 6 tomorrow?”

“Thank you Neil. You don’t know how much this means.”

“If it means you get to record how you want and you’ve got a cute guy at your side, then yeah I think I do.”

Adam hugged his brother again.

“Go ya soppy devil and get an early night. Or is that when you come alive?”

“No Neil, we do sleep sometimes, not every night. And contrary to what myths and folklore say we don’t hunt humans for blood anymore, we get it from animals and…other ways, which I don’t really want to go into, I know how squeamish you can get.”

“You don’t have to explain to me, and no maybe I don’t need to know.”

“But I do have to explain, I should have done it years ago.”

“Well you can tell me everything once we get Simon off your back.”

“Thank you little brother, I’ll not forget this.”

“Just invite me to yours and Tommy’s wedding.”

“As if he’ll…”

“Never say never.”

“K, you should get back to your family.”

“Ooo touchy subject.” They laughed.

“Night Neil.” Adam hugged him again and wrote his address down for his brother.

“Night Adam, see you tomorrow.”

They parted. Adam finally realising he was truly back home.

 

tbc


	5. Chapter 5

Adam arrived home, he had to ring Tommy, he’d told him he wasn’t going to the studio, but he’d told Neil he’d go, keep everything as normal as he could. He needed to keep up his work plus he wanted to be with Tommy.

As he was pouring himself a glass of wine he dialled Tommy’s cell phone, putting it on speaker he went through to the lounge.

“Tommy’s phone”

“Hey Tommy’s phone.”

“Hi Babyboy what’s wrong?”

“Oh just missing my boyfriend, I needed to hear his voice.”

“Am missing you too. How’d it go with Neil?”

“I got him to meet me at the Ferris Wheel, he’s agreed to sort out my GPS tomorrow, so…am gonna come into the studio.”

“But I thought we said it wasn’t safe.”

“I’m gonna get a cab. Then if you want you can bring me home and I’ll introduce you to Neil.”

“Does he know what we are?”

“Yeah, he knows, has known about me for a long time. And Tommy…”

“Yeah.”

“Neil’s my brother.”

“But you said…”

“I know.” Adam gave Tommy a brief explanation about his family and why he didn’t mention it before. “I’m sorry for lying to you. I hope you’ll forgive me.”

“Of course I forgive you. You had your reasons, Simon being the biggest.”

“Thank you Tommy you don’t know how much that means to me.”

“Hey Adam, I’m happy that you’re going to meet your family again. I just wish I could do the same.”

“Maybe once this is over with we can find them for you and I’ll come with you and explain.”

“You’d do that for me?”

“Of course I would. I…I want you to meet my family.”

“Like you said, we will do lots of things once everything with Simon has been sorted.”

“Tommy I…” Adam’s gate buzzer sounded.”

“What Adam?”

“Sorry baby the gate buzzers just gone and I’m not expecting anyone. Look I’ll have to go see who it is and I’ll see you at work in the morning.”

“Alright babyboy, goodnight.”

“Night baby.” Adam blew a kiss down the phone and laughed when Tommy returned it. Thumbing off his phone he went through to the kitchen to see who was at the gate. Pressing the button to switch the camera on he saw it was Sutan.

“Hey Sutan, come on up.” He opened the gate for his best friend.

He was standing at the open front door as Sutan climbed the steps.

“Evening vayvee, hope you don’t mind me stopping by. I’m not interrupting anything am I?” He smiled and raised his eyebrows.

“No Sutan, Tommy’s at home tonight.”

“Oh does that mean he’s been staying here?”

“Yes Sutan he has.”

“We have got it bad for him haven’t we?”

“He’s a beautiful man and yeah I really do like him.”

“I’m pleased for you sweetie. You deserve all good things that happen to you. Now are you going to invite me in and give me a drink?”

Adam laughed. “Sorry, please come in.”

Just as Adam was closing the door his phone rang, “Sorry, need to get this. Hello.”

“Everything ok Babyboy?”

“Yeah Tommy.” Adam saw Sutan grin. “It was Sutan at the gate.”

“Oh, ok, that’s who Raja mentioned the other night.”

“That’s right baby. I’ll explain all when I see you.”

“Of course, I’m sorry I was just worried about you.”

“And I’m pleased you rang.”

“I’ll see you in the morning.”

“Ok Tommy night baby.”

“Night.” Tommy rang off.

“Night baby? Wow we are in love aren’t we?”

“I…erm…yeah Sutan I am.”

“So, does _he_ know?”

“Not yet.”

“Well hurry up and tell him he needs to know.”

“I know, but I’ve got problems with Simon.”

“Oh, well it’s good that I called around, you can pour me a drink and then tell me all about it.”

Adam laughed. “Ok, let’s go through to the lounge and I’ll tell you the story so far.”

Sutan took the bottle of proper wine from Adam and followed him through to sit down. An hour later Adam had finished his story.

“Wow he really is a bastard”

“Mmm wish I’d had the balls to leave him years ago.”

“Honey, stop beating yourself up, you’ve taken the step and with help from Neil you’ll be rid of him soon.”

“Then I’m going to apologise to the rest of my family and introduce Tommy to them.”

“Good and don’t forget to tell him how you feel.”

“I won’t, thank you.”

“What for sweetie?”

“Getting me to sing the other night. If I hadn’t I wouldn’t have met him.”

“Just call me cupid.” They both laughed.

“Listen Sutan, why don’t you stay, I’ve got plenty of rooms.”

“Sounds good. I do feel a bit light headed after the wine. Thanks.”

“And I’ll give you a guided tour.”

“Deal, I’ll drive you to the studio in the morning save you getting a cab.”

“Sounds good. Oh and you can put Tommy and his friends out of their misery and explain Raja.”

“Spoilsport wanted to keep winding them up.”

“You’re an evil person Sutan, but I love you.”

“I know you do sweetie. Now show me your beautiful home.”

Adam took his friend around the house he’d fallen in love with explaining what he’d like to do with each room as they went.

“Well Adam this is one beautiful place and the views are amazing.”

“Yeah, that’s what sold me on it.”

“I’m happy you’re back and I’m even more pleased you found Tommy Joe, now just to get rid of Simon.”

“Yeah, that will be the icing on the cake.”

“Well honey, I’m sorry to be a party pooper, but I need my beauty sleep. Raja has a performance tomorrow night.”

“Sorry I shouldn’t have kept you talking.”

“That’s what friends are for. Now where would you like me to sleep?”

“How does this one look?”

“Perfect honey, now you go, get some rest. I’ll see you in the morning.” He hugged his best friend.

“Night Sutan and thank you.” Sutan winked then let him go get some rest.

^V^

There was a knock on his door. “Adam, honey, are you still in there?”

Adam hadn’t slept, not that he always needed to, but he’s been thinking about Tommy, Simon and his new album all night. “Yeah Sutan, come on in.”

Sutan found him sat on his bed, staring into space. “Hey honey what’s wrong?”

“Oh, been thinking.”

“Whoa baby, don’t hurt yourself.” Sutan was worried about his friend.

“Cheeky fucker.” A pillow flew in the direction of Sutan’s head.

Ducking, the tall beautiful man laughed, “aww baby, you know you love me.”

“Yeah I do, what time is it?” Adam had left his phone in the lounge. He knew if he’d taken it with him he’d have kept looking at the time and wanting desperately to ring Tommy.

“9am sweetie. What time do you want to go to the studio?”

“Doesn’t matter, they know what I want them to do.” He sounded down.

“Let’s go have breakfast and you can tell me what’s kept you awake all night.”

“Oh Sutan, what am I going to do?” Adam pulled his legs up to his chest and hugged them.

Sutan knew if Adam was this quiet he really was hurting. He moved over to sit on the bed and draped an arm around his friends shoulders. “Oh Adam honey, it can’t be that bad, come on share and it’ll feel better.”

“What am I going to do?”

“About what?”

“Tommy, Simon, my album?”

“Well…Tommy’s making you happy…yes?” Adam nodded. “So just keep doing what you are with him. Tell him you love him.”

“I can’t Sutan, I don’t know how he feels. What if I tell him and he is just with me for the sex we have.”

“You won’t know if you don’t tell him. Besides you’ve both been without anyone for a long time…right?”

“Yeah, we’re both rekindling sensations we didn’t realise we missed.”

“So tell him, before he leaves.” Adam nodded. “Right, your album, you’ve said that you’re doing it your way, that Tommy and his friends are working with you.” Adam smiled and nodded. “That smile there tells me you’re having fun doing it too.”

“I am, I’ve not felt this happy over my music for a very long time.”

“Good. Now…Simon.” Sutan felt Adam tense in his embrace. “Hey try not to worry, you told me last night Neil is helping you.”

“Mmm he’s coming around tonight.”

“So by this time tomorrow Simon won’t be able to trace you?”

“I’m hoping so.”

“So sweetie, what is there to worry about.”

“Simon threatened me, my friends, I don’t want anything to happen to Tommy.”

“And nothing is going to happen, he wouldn’t dare. He’s got a massive reputation, I somehow don’t think he’ll want to tarnish it.”

“I really hope you’re right. I don’t want to lose Tommy or Neil, not now I’ve found them.”

“And you won’t. Now come on, buy this friend a good breakfast and I’ll take you to Tommy.”

“I’m thanking you a lot Sutan, but you’re the best.”

“I know.” He hugged Adam then left him to change.

By the time Adam had showered and changed, Sutan had the coffee on and was helping himself to some cereal. “Hey now, that’s better, you look hot baby.”

Adam laughed. “Don’t let Tommy hear you say that he’s very protective of me.”

“I’m sure Raja would give him a run for his money.”

“Thought Raja was against violence.”

“If anyone hurts my vayvee then I think she’d make an exception.!” They laughed.

“Thanks for listening to me complain this morning.”

“Anytime, now, come have a coffee and let’s get you to your gorgeous boyfriend.”

Adam hugged Sutan, poured himself a coffee and smiled realising he had the best friends ever.

As they were getting in Sutans car Adam’s phone buzzed. He smiled when he saw a message from Tommy.

“Well that’s good to see.”

“What is?”

“You with a soppy grin on your face. So come on what did lover boy say?”

Adam opened the message **Morning Babyboy, missed you last night, can’t wait to see you, got an idea for one of your tracks**.

“Wow, if he’s not in love with you, missing you after one night, I don’t know what other proof you need.”

“If it makes you happier, I’ll tell him tonight.”

“Good and next time I see you I want all the details.”

“Hey they’re private.”

“No! not about your sex life honey, eww a girl doesn’t need to know that. Noooo, I want to know what he said. How much he loves you.”

Adam blushed, that wine he’d had the night before still in his system.

“Oh sweetie, you have got it bad.” Sutan was thrilled for his friend.

Adam continued to smile as he sent Tommy a message. **Morning baby, we’re on our way. Sutan stayed over last night so he’s bringing me in. Can’t wait to hear what you’ve done with that track. I missed you too, bed was cold without you xx**

Adam read it through then hit send.

Their journey the remainder of the way was done in calm silence.

Pulling up outside, Sutan turned and put his hand on Adam’s arm. “Before we go in, everything is going to be alright you know. You said yourself he wouldn’t do anything to jeopardise his name.”

“I know. Thank you.”

“Will you stop saying that, and do one thing for me.”

“Sure, what is it?”

“Tonight, you are gonna take your man home and fuck him till the sun come up. Oh and tell him you love him.”

“That’s two things sweetie, but yeah ok.” They both laughed, Sutan happy for his friend.

Walking into the studio arm in arm, Ashley was the first person to see them. “Oh…um…morning Adam.” She looked at Sutan then at Tommy in the sound booth. “Tommy’s just recording his idea, he’ll…erm he’ll be done in a minute.”

“Great, I can’t wait to hear what he’s done.”

“Want me to call him?” She was now glaring at Sutan who hadn’t taken his arm from Adam’s.

“No, let him finish. We’ve got all day.” He looked at Sutan and winked.

“Wow baby, you’ve found a gem here.”

“I know.” Adam couldn’t believe how lucky he’d been finding both Tommy and the studio.

“Are you going to introduce me?”

“Let’s wait until Tommy’s here.”

“Ok.”

“Ashley, mind if we go sit in the office and wait?”

“Um…no, I don’t suppose so.”

“Come on handsome, lead the way.” Sutan had seen something flash across Ashley’s face. She maybe thought he was having an affair with Adam. Oh and could he wind her up.

“Thanks Ash. Tell Tommy I want to see you all in there when he’s finished.”

“Of course Mr Lambert we’ll be through shortly.”

“Ashley, what’s with…”

“I’m sorry Mr Lambert I need to go see how Tommy’s getting on.”

“Oh, ok.” Adam was speaking to a closing door. “Wow, I don’t know what I’ve done, but she wasn’t like that yesterday.”

“Oh honey, you didn’t notice did you? The look she gave you and me when we walked in arm in arm.”

“Oh she thinks…we…oh Sutan, what am I going to do?”

“Leave it to me.” He grinned, a sly smile crossing his face.

“Sutan Amrull you are an evil Queen.”

“I know vayvee, I know. Now will you play along?”

“I’m not sure, I don’t want Tommy…”

“Hey if he loves you like you love him, he’ll see the funny side of it.”

“Ok, but…” He didn’t have time to say anymore as Ashley burst through the door dragging Tommy behind her, Isaac having to run to keep up with them.

“There, now do you believe me?” she pointed to Adam and Sutan sat on the sofa arm in arm.

“Oh, erm, morning Adam.” He looked from Adam to Sutan to Ashley. His insides churning, he’d not wanted to believe Ashley but here was proof.

“Tommy, morning baby…this is…”

“No Adam, I can see who he is. I have a lot of work to do I need to get on.”

Adam’s face fell. “Tommy please, let me explain.” He looked from Tommy to Sutan.

“No, you don’t need to explain. We’ll do your album and then…”

Adam could see this wasn’t going well. “Baby please, Sutan…”

“I know, you said he stayed with you last night.”

Adam got up, went over to Tommy and tried to put his arms around him.

“Don’t Adam. I have to get back to work.”

“Tommy.” Sutan piped up. “Please, listen to me if you won’t listen to your boyfriend.”

“Why should I?”

“Oh Tommy you don’t recognise me do you?”

“What…what do you mean?”

“Baby, I’m sorry.” Adam was pleading with him now.

“Adam, vayvee shut up for one minute.”

“Will _someone_ tell me what’s going on.”

“Tommy.” Sutan stood and walked over to the blond, taking his hands in his own. He looked into his eyes. “Do you remember in Gemini’s the other night, you met Raja?” Tommy nodded. “And do you remember she said she had a secret that she’d let _Sutan_ tell you all about?” He saw Tommy gently nod his head again, “well baby, I’m Sutan and Raja…” he changed his voice, “is my alter ego.” He smiled and squeezed Tommy’s hands.

Tommy relaxed and smiled. “I’m so sorry, I didn’t recognise you. Please forgive me.”

Sutan leant in “I forgive you sweetie and so does Raja, but I think you owe Adam an apology too. He really only wanted to have a bit of fun.” He kissed Tommy’s cheek.

“Adam.” Tommy looked down as he went to stand in front of his lover. “Adam, I’m so sorry Ashley…”

Adam put his finger underneath Tommy’s chin forcing him to look up, then he kissed him gently.

Pulling apart, “I’m so sorry too baby, I should really have explained.”

“S’ok Babyboy, it’s just everything that’s going on and Ashley jumping to the wrong” he glared at Ashley “conclusion, plus I’ve been here since 4 this morning, I wanted to get that track sorted for you.”

“Oh Tommy you should have called, I’d have come to help.”

“It’s ok, I wanted it to be a surprise for you.”

“Well next time you have a crazy idea like that, call me and we can work on it together.”

“I will. And we’re ok aren’t we?”

“Yeah baby we are.” Adam leant in for another kiss, this time deeper and more forceful than before.

They broke apart when they heard a chorus of _get a room boys_. Looking up they saw their friends smiling at them.

“Ok, so now they’ve made up, isn’t someone going to introduce me properly?” Sutan asked.

“Sorry Sutan. Right you already know Tommy Joe. This is the fiery Ashley D, and that there is Isaac, the only other person you’ll need to meet is Sophie.” Adam introduced them.

Then Tommy piped up, “Sophie is Isaacs long suffering wife.”

“Gee thanks TJ, I thought you were my friend.”

“Always Isaac.”

“Erm before anyone else says anything…I…um…look guys I’m sorry.” Ashley was embarrassed that she’d jumped to conclusions.

“Ashley honey.” Sutan went over to her and put an arm around her shoulders. “Hey come on don’t feel bad, it was our fault too. We just wanted to have some fun and I understand why it backfired, you’re all under pressure with what’s going on. I forgive you and I’m sure Adam does too.” He looked at Adam who still had Tommy in a hug.

“Yeah Ash, I forgive you.”

“Ok, so we all forgive each other, what say I go out for refreshments and then Adam can listen to what I’ve done with his music.”

“Sounds good, baby, want me to come with you?”

“Nah, I’m a big bad vampire I’ll be ok.”

“Vampire…yes. Big bad…um no. More like a k…” Tommy dug Adam in the ribs. “OW! Tommy.” Tommy glared at Adam as he’d nearly called him a kitty.

“Sorry Adam, arm slipped.” He laughed as he extracted himself from Adam’s grasp.

“So what does everyone want?”

They spent the next 10 minutes discussing what they wanted. “K, I’ll be about 20 minutes, Ashley why don’t you finish recording the bass on that track, then we can play it when I get back.”

“Sure Tommy. And TJ…”

“Yeah.”

“I am sorry.”

“I know Ashley, stop apologising.” He kissed her cheek then left.

^V^

Tommy just had one more place to go before he went back to the studio. He’d got all the do-nuts and pastries they’d asked for, now he just had to get the drinks. He stopped at the liquor store before he went for the coffees, he wanted a bottle of wine for that night. He’d decided that he was going to tell Adam he was in love with him. His feelings earlier when he thought there was something between Adam and Sutan were what? Jealousy? He never wanted to feel like that again.

As he was going into the store a tall blond guy bumped into him.

“Oh I’m so sorry, are you ok?”

“Um, yeah, I’m fine. Don’t worry I was just thinking so probably not looking where I was going.”

“Well as long as you’re ok.”

“Yeah said m’fine.” Tommy looked at the guy, he saw something flash across his face. “Um sorry but do I know you?”

“Don’t think so, just moved here from San Francisco. I know who you are though.”

“Oh and how…”

“Seen you coming out of the studio down the street. Do you work there?”

“You could say that. I…erm…well I co-own it.”

“Wow, must be interesting work.”

“Yeah it is.” Tommy suddenly felt dizzy, he put his hand out to steady himself.

“Hey, are you sure you’re ok?”

“Um…I…shit, sorry I erm suddenly…sorry…I” He passed out.

The blond guy caught Tommy and his bag of food making sure they didn’t fall to the floor.

A woman passing by saw Tommy fall and came rushing over. “Hey mister is your friend ok?”

“Yeah, he’s not been too well, it’s his first day out, think the heats been too much for him. I’ll just get him home, he’ll be ok.”

“Oh alright, if you’re sure.”

“Yeah, but thanks anyway.”

The blond watched as the young woman headed of up the street. Picking Tommy up the taller man checked up and down the street, saw no-one was watching then put Tommy and his shopping into the back of a waiting black van.

Climbing in the passenger seat, “let’s go, Mr C will be pleased with his present.”

^V^

Tommy’s head felt as though Isaac had taken up residence in it along with his drum kit. He groaned and tried to move. Something was holding him down. He carefully opened his eyes trying to remember where he’d been and what had happened.

He listened, no sounds. He managed to prise his eyes open to look around. He couldn’t see anything the room was pitch black. He went to reach for his phone, he had to contact Adam, but he couldn’t move his hands. Trying to focus on his hands he could vaguely make out straps around both of his wrists. His leather jacket had been taken off and he could feel the cold hard surface beneath his feet. What the fuck? They had taken his creepers and his socks. Who were they and more to the point where was he?

He tried to look around, but it was so dark he couldn’t make anything out. “Hey!” _Fuck, shouting hurt his head_. “Hey is there anyone there?” He listened, trying to make out if he could hear movement. Nothing. “Hey, now this is getting stupid, why am I here. In fact where is here?” He listened again. Nothing, this was getting ridiculous now, Adam and the others would be wondering where he was.

_Adam_ he smiled, he never thought he’d find someone as gorgeous as Adam Lambert. He was definitely going to tell him he loved him. He had to get out of here, he needed to get back.

“Look this is getting beyond a joke, is someone going to let me out?”

He tried moving, but his feet were tied to the chair legs, who was crazy enough to do this. That guy outside the liquor store that…that was no accident, he deliberately bumped into me. He was about to shout some more, but he heard a key being turned in a lock.

“Thank fuck for that. Finally now are you going to a) tell me what’s going on and b) who the fuck you are.” He heard a crazy laugh. “Who…who are you?”

“Well, well, well, we finally meet. I’ve been interested in finding out who my boy has been working with, and now I see it’s some blond twink he’s picked up.”

“M’not a twink.”

“Oh but what you don’t realise is that he always goes for people like you. And…and when he’s finished with you he’ll dump you like he’s done all the rest.”

Tommy felt a hand gently touch his cheek. He tried to pull away but the hand grabbed him around the neck and gently squeezed.

“Nngh…what…what do you…aargh want from me?”

“Well now, let me think? The voice got closer to Tommy’s ear, the hand never loosened its grip. “What do I want? I want you to tell me the truth!”

“If…nngh if you let go I’ll be able to answer any question you want.” The hand loosened. “Thank you. Now…now can you untie me?”

“Oh no Mr Ratliff”

“What…how did you know who I was?”

“Oh that’s easy. You co-own Night Flight Studios. Your partner is Isaac Carpenter and you have a beautiful young woman, Ashley Dzerigian working for you. Oh and the three of you are also musicians when you’re not making music for other people.”

“How do you know all of that?”

“Oh I have my ways. Now I’ve finished telling you what I know, I want you to tell me what you know?”

“About what?”

“About Adam Lambert.”

“I know he’s a singer. He lives in New York or so people say.” Tommy was pleased this creep couldn’t see his face. Tommy was no good at lying.”

“Oh Mr Ratliff, you’re not very good at this are you?”

“What…what do you mean?”

“I know Adam’s back in L.A.”

“So why the fuck ask me what I know about him?” Tommy heard footsteps moving away from him. “Hey aren’t you going to let me go? What are you going to do with me?”

“I’m going to let you think for a while and then I’m going to come back and ask you the same question. If…if I don’t get the right answer, well I’m going to find a way of getting the information out of you. So if I were you Tommy, I can call you that can’t I?”

“Fuck off!”

“Oh Tommy, you had better give me the right answer or you may not see your friends again.”

“You can’t threaten me into saying things I know nothing about.”

“We’ll see. For now spend time seriously thinking what you’re going to say!”

The door slammed shut and the key turned in the lock. Tommy had an idea who that creep was and no way was he going to give up information on Adam or his friends.

Ashley finished recording the bass on Adam’s track and was just listening to it when Adam knocked on the sound booth window. Smiling she took her headphones off and went out to chat to him.

“Hey Adam, what can I do for you?”

“Have you heard from Tommy?”

“Not got my phone in here why?”

“Well he said he’d only be 20 minutes, and it’s been nearly an hour.”

“Oh, hang on, let me get my phone.” She went back to the mixing desk to find her phone. Checking there was no message or missed call from Tommy she looked at Adam. “Sorry he’s not messaged or rung me. Have you spoken to Isaac?”

“Yeah, asked him first, didn’t want to disturb you.”

“Ok, and you’ve not heard anything either?”

“No, I’m getting worried.”

“Don’t he’s probably just got caught up chatting to people. Tommy knows all the store owners along the road, he’s always in there especially the liquor store. They stock some amazing wines for us.”

“K, I’ll give him a bit longer before I start going to look for him.” Adam tried to smile but Ashley saw it didn’t reach his eyes. “I’ll let you get back to work.”

“I’ve nearly finished. Once TJ gets back we can have a listen. Then you can tell us what a mess we’ve made of your music.”

“Somehow don’t thing that’s gonna happen. I’m going to go wait in the office. If…”

“If I hear from Tommy you’ll be the first to know.”

“Thanks Ash, I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be, I’d be the same if my boyfriend wasn’t back on time.”

She watched him leave the studio, he was a man who was definitely in love.

Adam sat in the office praying that Tommy was alright. He laid his head on the back of the sofa and closed his eyes. He didn’t know how long he’d drifted but his phone buzzing woke him up.

Pulling his phone from his pocket he hit the message key, it was from Tommy.

**Hey Adam, sorry I’m not back yet, met an old friend and we got chatting. Don’t worry about me I’ll see you soon**.

Adam read it again. Who could he have met? He needed to find out.

**Hey baby, who is it? Do you want me to come pick you up. I’m missing you**.

Hitting the send he heard Isaac come into the office.

“You ok Adam?”

“Mmm yeah…no…maybe?”

“Oh, you heard from TJ?”

“Well sort of. He’s just messaged me saying he’s met an old friend but didn’t know he had anyone else but you, Sophie and Ashley.” His phone buzzed again. “Oh he’s answered me back, hang on.”

**No Adam, not sure how long I’m gonna be, we’ve got a lot to catch up on. You take care of yourself we’ll catch up soon**.

Adam read it out to Isaac. “What do you make of that?”

“Don’t know. He knows we’re working on your music, he knows we were getting hungry so why would he just go off with someone he hasn’t seen for a long time without bringing the food back here.”

“I’m going to give him 10 minutes and then I’m going to ring him.”

“Ok. Look answer him, tell him that its fine and you’ll see him later.”

“Alright.” Adam answered **Ok baby, I’ll see you at mine later. You owe me that meal remember?** He pressed send and all he got back was a smiley face.

“Adam he’ll be fine.”

“But he was only going for coffee and pastries.”

“Look, let’s go listen to the track and by the time we’ve listened and you’ve told us what you think, he’ll be bounding in here like he’s only been gone 5 minutes.”

“K.”

“Good, now come on Mr Lambert, tell us what you think of what we’ve done.”

Adam got up from the sofa and followed Isaac into the studio.

Tommy’s head felt better, but he was beginning to feel cold and when he felt cold he knew he needed to drink blood. He’d not had any since yesterday was it yesterday? He didn’t know how long he’d been in this room. He tried to move his hands but the straps were too tight. Why was this psychopath doing this, what did he hope to gain?

“Hey, if you can hear me I need a drink.” He listened, no sound so he shouted again, louder. He heard the key in the lock.

“Hey whoever’s there I need a drink.”

“Oh you’ll get one when you tell me what you know about Adam Lambert.”

“Look I’ve told you all I know.”

“Oh no Tommy. You know Adam very well don’t you?”

“How many times…”

“Shut up and listen carefully.”

“First you’re asking me to tell you what I know, now you’re telling me to shut up. Which is it?”

“Shut. The. Fuck. Up.”

“K. ok.”

“Good, you’ll tell me all you know about Adam. I will make sure of it.”

“And how do you plan to do that?”

“Well let’s start with this.”

Whoever was in the room flipped a switch and the whole room was bathed in a bright light.

“Aargh! What, turn it off.”

“No Tommy, it stays on. Get used to it. I want you to see what I’m going to do to you if you don’t start talking.”

“I swear, once I get out of these.” Tommy rattled the constraints he was in.

“Empty threats Tommy. Oh and don’t worry, Adam won’t be looking for you, I’ve messaged him on your phone telling him you’ve met a friend and are catching up.”

Tommy slowly opened his eyes, the light was hurting them but he needed to see who it was that thought he could force information from him.

His eyes began to focus, the man in the room came into a blurry vision. From what Tommy could tell he was fairly tall, though not as tall as _his_ Adam. He also had dark hair, again like Adam. But it wasn’t _his_ Adam. No one could be as kind or loving, _hang on Ratliff you can’t say he loves you he’s not said anything_. This guy, he was just crazy.

“Who are you?”

“All in good time Tommy. Now are you going to tell me where Adam’s recording or do I have to force it out of you?” Tommy laughed. “What’s so funny?”

“Why should I tell you where he’s recording…Simon?” Tommy had realised from the things Brad and Adam had talked about the previous night, this was the only person in L.A. who would stoop so low to…what? Kidnap someone.

“Ok, so now you’ve figured out who I am, you know I’m going to get Adam back if it’s the last thing you see me do. Now…where is he?”

“Sorry told you I can’t help you.” Tommy shivered.

“Oh is the vampire getting cold, you want a drink? Tell me what you know and you can have a drink.”

“How did you know I’m a vampire?”

“Oh Tommy, you don’t get it do you? I know everything about everyone in the music business. I have my contacts everywhere. And here in L.A. you are a very small fish in a large ocean.”

“But why would I know where Adam is?”

“I have it on good information that you have been to his house and he’s been to your studio. So don’t give me the _I don’t know where he is_. Believe me when I say I can make or break a person in the blink of an eye. And if you continue to help him then no-one either in this town or anywhere else in America will want to know you and your little band. I will destroy you!”

“You’re fuckin’ crazy.” Tommy shivered again. “Please, I need a drink.”

“I’ll get you a drink, don’t want you dying on me before I get what I want.” Simon left the room, Tommy hoped that Adam had realised it wasn’t him messaging.

Tommy closed his eyes, they hurt and were stinging like someone was sticking a red hot needle into them. The bright light wasn’t helping and whatever they had given him to knock him out was making his head pound. He heard the door open and sensed someone standing in front of him.

“Wake up.” A foot shot out and kicked Tommy in the shin.

“M’awake. You got my drink?”

“Yeah…here.”

Tommy opened his eyes to see Simon holding a cup, a straw protruding from the top.

“Drink, can’t have you passing out on me…well not yet anyway.”

Tommy took a long gulp of the smooth warm liquid. He could feel the blood coursing around his body, bringing some relief to the pain he was feeling.

Simon pulled the cup away. “Oh we can’t have you taking too much. Need you to co-operate with me first.”

“Look how many times…”

“Oh don’t give me that. I know he’s recording again. I expect he’s using you for that too. He uses people then throws them away like litter.”

“If you know where he is then why ask me?”

“I just want to know how far he’s got with his music, he’s no good without me, he’ll not survive on his own. And I’m certain you and your little friends won’t be good enough for him. No he’ll come back to me I’ll make sure of that.”

“He’s his own man, he’s never going to come back, not to a slime ball like you.”

“Ok Tommy, have it your way. I know how to make you talk, and when I’ve finished with you you’re going to wish you’d never been born…again.”

“Go on then, try your worst. M’never gonna tell you anything.”

“We’ll see Mr Ratliff, you’ll be begging to tell me when I’ve finished with you.” Simon walked to the door then went back to Tommy. “You had better have another drink.”

Tommy made sure he took more of the liquid. “What are you going to do?”

“Oh, are we getting worried now?”

“No, my friends will be looking for me. I only went for a coffee.”

“Your friend…Adam you mean. He messaged me back baby! Now that’s more than friendship. He’s using you Tommy he’s always gone after blond twinks and you’re no different. When he’s fed up with you he’ll move on to the next one, just like he did with that Sauli guy.”

Tommy closed his eyes praying Adam hadn’t given too much away. He heard Simon turn and head towards the door.

“I’ll give you a few more minutes to decide your fate.” He closed and locked the door.

“Adam, Babyboy, please don’t do anything stupid.” Tommy didn’t know why he was talking out loud, no-one could hear him. “Adam if I get out of this I’m going to tell you I love you and keep telling you.”

He heard the key turn again, _fuck, stay calm, he won’t kill you he needs you to find Adam_. Well he hoped he did.

“Time’s up Tommy, you ready to tell me all you know about Adam Lambert?”

Tommy remained silent, just staring ahead.

“Ok, if that’s how you want to play it. Brad, get your scrawny ass in here.”

Tommy stared at the door, he hoped Brad wouldn’t give him away.

“Yes Simon what…” Brad was speechless when he saw Tommy. He knew Simon had a visitor but didn’t know it was Tommy.

“Ah Brad, let me introduce you to Tommy Ratliff. He doesn’t seem to want to talk to me about Adam, so…you are going to help me get the information out of him.”

“How, what, but…”

“Well as I can’t touch this.” Simon handed Brad a bag Tommy hadn’t realised he’d been holding, “you are going to help me out.”

“But…what…what’s in here?”

“You knew when you came to work for me I was a vampire. Well in here is a small bottle of the most deadly venom known to vampires. It can burn and eat away at their skin and if enough is administered, lead to death.”

“But what…?”

“It’s werewolf saliva and if any of it touches my skin it’ll burn. So…I’d rather not take the chance of slipping up. That’s why, my friend, you as a human are going to administer it to our guest here.”

Tommy looked at Simon then at Brad. He knew people who’d been burned by werewolf saliva and they had been scarred for life. Rumour had it, it was worse than silver.

“Oh I see you’ve heard what it can do. I won’t have to explain the results to you then.”

“W…what does it do?”

“Oh Brad” Simon laughed “A tiny drop of that liquid will burn through a vampires skin causing excruciating pain and if enough is administered it can cause an agonising death.”

“And…and you want me to do that to him?” He nodded in the direction of Tommy. He didn’t want to say too much, didn’t want to let on he knew him.

“You _are_ going to do it Brad, there’s no question about it.”

“What if I refuse?” He really didn’t want to hurt Tommy. He’d only met him the day before but he could see how happy he made Adam.

“If you refuse Brad, then I have no option but to make you one of us.”

Brad liked his life, thank you, he didn’t want to become a vampire not now…not ever. “Ok.” He whispered.

“What was that?”

“I said ok!” Brad turned his back on Simon and looked pleadingly at Tommy. He saw Tommy nod slightly.

“What do I have to do?”

“We’re going to start with a small dose, just to let him know we mean business.”

Brad was shaking as he took the items from the bag. He extracted some of the liquid into the syringe and placed the bottle back in the bag.

“Good, now I want you to drop some of the liquid on Tommy’s arm. Not too much, don’t want him passing out with the pain. Well not yet anyway.”

Brad moved closer to Tommy making sure he kept his back to Simon. Lifting the syringe above Tommy’s arm he mouthed _sorry_ as he let a tiny drop fall.

“Fuckshitfuck” Tommy shouted, he’d never known such pain. He could feel it burning through his skin, through to the layers of muscle underneath, through, he thought, to his bones. Then there was the smell. It reminded him of a cross between decomposing and burning flesh. He felt sick. He just hoped that when all this was over he was either dead or his arm wouldn’t be too bad to stop him playing his faithful guitar. He tried not to think of the consequences, all he saw when he closed his eyes against the pain was Adam. Adam smiling at him, kissing him, making love to him. He wanted this to be over, but he was never going to give his lover and his friends up, not for anyone.

“Fuck Simon, that’s gross.” Brad turned to see Simon with his hand over his nose and mouth. “I can’t do this.”

“Oh but you will Brad, otherwise… Now, one more drop, don’t want to hurt him too much…yet.”

Brad turned back to Tommy, locked eyes with him and mothed _Adam_.

Tommy didn’t know what he meant, but he hoped he’d be brave enough to contact Adam.

Brad dropped another spot of liquid on his arm. The pain was equally as bad and he tried not to think about it travelling through him.

“Ok, enough for now.”

Brad moved away and looked at Simon. “I need air, that smell is…”

“Go, but don’t go too far, need you back here in 20 minutes just in case he isn’t going to talk and we need to persuade him just that little bit more.”

“But you said…”

“Changed my mind. I’m going to get him to tell me everything or…or kill him in the process.”

Brad looked from Simon to Tommy. He needed to ring Adam. “Ok, I’ll be back in 20 minutes.” He couldn’t get away from the foul smell quick enough.

“It hurts doesn’t it Tommy? And that’s only a tiny amount. You have until Brad gets back to decide what you’re going to tell me. If you don’t co-operate I’ll make sure you suffer. Then we’ll see where your priorities lie.”

Tommy watched as Simon left, this time he didn’t lock the door. The pain in his arm wasn’t getting any better, at least the awful smell had abated. He hoped Brad meant what he said that he would contact Adam.

Adam had listened but not really taken anything in of what they’d done to his track. He was more concerned with where Tommy was.

“So, what did you think?”

“Mmm…what…sorry Isaac what did you say?”

“I asked what you thought of the track?”

“Honestly…I’m sorry, I wasn’t really taking much notice. I was thinking about Tommy.”

“Hey, he’ll be ok.”

“I’m not sure I believe that. I hope it’s not true, but I have a feeling Simon may have something to do with him being late back.”

“How do you figure that out?”

Adam explained to Ashley and Isaac about their meeting the previous day, what Brad had told them and then about Neil and what he was going to do.

“So you’re saying the broken window was a warning?”

“I’m sorry but I think so, yeah.”

“Shit, we need to find Tommy, and quickly.”

Adam pulled his phone from his pocket just as it buzzed with a message.

“Is that Tommy?”

“Um…no it’s Brad.”

“What does he want?”

Adam opened the message. “Fuck!”

“Adam, hey, what is it?”

“Oh shit, I need to find Tommy.”

“Adam, please tell us. What did Brad say?”

“Oh yeah, sorry…erm…he said **Simon has Tommy at offices. Tommy not good, Simon has werewolf saliva, using it on Tommy**.

“Shit! So what do we do?”

“We don’t do anything. I on the other hand am going to see Simon.”

“No Adam, you can’t, not on your own.”

“He wants me, not you. I can’t let you and Ashley get hurt.”

“Adam, we’re all in this together.”

“But I’ve only known you a few days.”

“I know, and we can see how much you mean to Tommy. So your fight is our fight.”

Adam gripped Isaacs shoulder, “I…I don’t know what to say.”

“Just tell us what you want us to do and we’ll do it.”

“Thank you. Firstly I need to find out how badly Tommy has been hurt. I’m going to message Brad.”

“Is that wise? I mean he said he’s at Simon’s offices so why don’t you…”

“No I need to know specifically where he is. The offices are huge and what I have in mind will take precision timing.”

“Ok, be careful Adam.”

“I will. I am certain of one thing though.”

“What’s that?”

“Those messages earlier weren’t from Tommy. I put money on them being from Simon, using Tommy’s phone to try to find out how much he means to me.”

“And how much is that Adam?”

“Isaac I…” Adam closed his eyes for a second. “I love him. I will do anything to get him back, even if it means I go back to Simon’s label.”

“Oh no Adam you’re not doing that. If you love him as much as you say you do then we will make sure the authorities, both human and vampire, know what a psychotic bastard Simon is.”

“Thank you, you are good friends.”

“No Adam, we’re family. Does Tommy know… you’re in love with him?”

Adam shook his head, “I didn’t get a chance to tell him, was going to do that tonight when we were having dinner.”

“And you’ll still be able to tell him. We’ll get him back and you will have that dinner tonight.”

“Thank you.” Adam hugged first Isaac then Ashley.

“Now get that message sent. The sooner we locate Tommy, the sooner you’ll be able to tell him how much you love him.”

“Yeah.” Adam half smiled. He looked at both his friends then began a message. **How do you know about Tommy? How bad is he? Where is he?** He wanted answers quickly, not a lengthy conversation.

He didn’t have to wait long. Brad answered almost immediately. **Simon made me do it to him. He’s not bad…yet. He’s in a locked room in the basement.**

Adam read the message to Isaac and Ashley then replied. He was fuming with Brad, after all he’d said the day before. **You fuckin’ hurt him anymore, I’ll kill you myself. I’m gonna get him out.**

Brad was quicker this time. **Couldn’t refuse, life threatened. I want to help you, tell me what to do. Gotta go Simon coming**.

Adam hoped Brad was telling the truth. All he needed now was a way to get Tommy out.

^V^

Tommy didn’t know how long he’d been left in the room. There were no windows, or if there were all the daylight had been blocked from entering. His arm still felt as though tiny insects were crawling down into him, eating away at everything they came into contact with. He thought about Adam! How his mouth had felt on him the night before. _Was it the night before or was it longer?_ He tried to remain focussed on the good things that were happening in his life. He smiled when an image of Adam kissing him flashed across his mind.

The door opened, he kept his eyes closed not wanting to see who it was, he didn’t want to have to look at Simon.

Someone was standing at the side of him. He tensed when he felt a breath next to his ear.

“Tommy, it’s me Brad.” Tommy went to open his eyes. “No Tommy, just listen. Simon’s on his way back.” Tommy nodded, had it only been 20 minutes. “Good, now I will have to be quick. Adam knows Simon has you, knows you’re hurt but didn’t have chance to say exactly where you were.”

Tommy was about to say thank you when Simon appeared in the doorway.

“Ah, I see our friend has passed out.” Tommy didn’t move. “Wake him up!” He shouted at Brad.

“How the hell am I supposed to do that?”

“Use your imagination, if you have one. Kick him, shake him, do whatever it takes. I want him awake when I get you to administer more saliva.”

“But he’s not going to…”

“I don’t give a damn whether he survives or not, I want Adam back here and he’s going to tell me where he is.”

Tommy slowly opened his eyes. “Never…never gonna tell.”

“Oh clever, listening like that. You my dear Tommy will wish you were dead.”

Brad moved away from Tommy. “What are you going to do now?”

“You think I’m going to do anything when I have you working for me. Now get the syringe and this time instead of just dropping it onto him you’re going to trail it up his arm. I want answers.”

“But…”

“Brad…you will do it or I will kill you, and believe me it won’t be pretty.”

Brad picked up the bag and extracted the syringe, he went to stand with his back to Simon again but was stopped.

“No Brad, I want to see him suffer. I want to make sure you’re giving him enough saliva.”

“But…”

“Will you stop saying that and just get on with it.”

Brad took a deep breath and held the offending object above Tommy’s arm. He looked Tommy in the eye hoping he knew he hated doing this to him.

“What are you waiting for? I haven’t got all day.”

“Sorry.” Brad hoped Tommy understood that was aimed at him also.

As Brad slowly trickled the liquid onto his arm, Tommy screamed. The pain was even worse than before. He dared to look down. What he saw reminded him of when he was a child and he used to dig a channel in the sand and watch the sea run into it.

“Fuckfuckfuck!” He closed his eyes trying to block out the intense pain. But all he could think of was playing his guitar again and how it might not happen. At least they’d left his other arm alone, he didn’t want any of his tattoos destroyed. He gurgled a laugh, _What the fuck Ratliff, you’re being tortured and all you can think about are your tats._

“Stop!”

Brad stopped, thankful because the smell was beginning to overpower him.

“Get out!”

Brad didn’t need telling twice, he dropped the syringe and almost ran from the room.

Simon watched him go, laughing at how the man squirmed.

“So Tommy, are you ready to tell me all I need to know?”

“N…n…fuck, NEVER!”

“You are not going to last much longer. If I administer any more it’s going to get into your system and start to eat away at your bones, at what organs you still have. Now are you going to start talking?”

“T…told you…never.”

“Have it your way. Believe me when I say I will get Adam back with or without you. And I will get him back into my bed. I can give him so much more than any blond twink he chooses to take to his bed.”

“M’not…a…twink…I…” Tommy stopped himself from saying he loved Adam. That would only have made things worse.

“You what Tommy?”

“I will never be a twink.”

“Oh.” Simon laughed, “you are thinking above your station aren’t you?”

Tommy just stared ahead. He wasn’t giving this creep any ammunition.

“So Tommy, I’m going to give you some time to think, and when I come back you will tell me what I want to know otherwise I’m going to send you back to Adam in a box.”

Tommy sniggered, “never.”

Simon turned and headed out. He’d never seen any vampire take the pain and suffering the saliva caused as much as Tommy. He was beginning to think he’d underestimated the blond.

Tommy watched as the door closed. He screamed at the pain as those imaginary insects continued eating away at his body.

Brad emerged from the basement and once the fresh air hit his nostrils he felt dizzy. He reached out to steady himself against the wall as bile travelled up. He doubled over and brought back all he’d had to eat that day, which wasn’t much. By the time he’d finished there was nothing more left inside of him to bring back. He had to contact Adam, Tommy wouldn’t be able to survive much more of that. He didn’t know how the blond had not passed out already.

He took several deep breaths trying to rid that smell from his senses. He reached for his phone. Looking around, making sure no-one could see him, he typed a message to Adam. **Tommy being held in the old store room in basement. If you’re gonna do something you better do it soon. Tommy getting worse. Simon may…fuck Adam Simon’s gonna kill him.!**

His phone rang. “Hello?”

“What the fuck do you mean, Simons going to kill him?”

“Adam, I don’t know how much longer Tommy can take the pain Simon’s putting him through. I’m sorry Adam. If you care for him…”

“Of course I fucking care for him.”

“Ok, calm down.”

“Don’t tell me to calm down, that’s my boyfriend you’re killing in there.”

“Adam, look, I want to help. If Simon doesn’t get the information the next time he goes into Tommy, I believe he will kill him.”

“If you want to help, you’ve got to stop Simon from doing anything else to Tommy tonight.”

“How am I supposed to do that?”

“Use your fucking brain for once instead of your dick, and maybe…”

“I am not sleeping with Simon if that’s what you think.”

“I’m sorry I just want Tommy home.”

“I know Adam, and I’ll do what I can.”

“Thank you.”

“Listen I can hear someone coming, gotta go. I’ll ring you later.”

“Ok. I’ll start things this end. And Brad…”

“Yeah?”

“Thank you.”

“Thank me when you get Tommy back in your arms.” He thumbed his phone off just as one of Simons goons burst through the fire exit into the alleyway Brad had tried to hide in.

“Mr C wants you back inside, told me to tell you to go to his office.”

“Ok on my way.” Brad was pleased he didn’t have to go back to Tommy, he didn’t think he’d be able to face him.

Knocking on the office door he waited for permission to enter.

“Come in.”

“You wanted to see me?”

“Yeah, I’ve decided to let Mr Ratliff think about whether he wants to live or not, so I don’t need your services anymore tonight. Be here at 7am in the morning, I’m going to get that information tomorrow even if it kills him. No-one leaves me.” He watched as Brad turned and headed to the door. “Wait!”

“What do you want?”

“If I find you’ve been in contact with Adam I will finish you too. Got that?”

“Yes Simon, loud and clear.”

“Now get out of my sight, I have a contract to sort out for Mr Lambert.”

Brad closed the door behind him thankful at least Tommy wouldn’t be put through any more pain that day. As he headed to his car he made the decision that once all this was over he’d leave L.A. he’d had enough. He had to pull over and get out of the car, his breathing was getting faster and if he didn’t calm down he’d hyperventilate. Stopping at the side of the road he opened his door and as he got out he phoned Adam.

 

tbc


	6. Chapter 6

Adam had not been able to concentrate on work. He told Ashley and Isaac he was going home to ring Neil and get him to work on his car sooner rather than later. Isaac had offered to drive home but he’d declined wanting to go for a walk first. He said if he needed he’d ring for a cab.

He didn’t know how it had happened but he’d found himself at Gemini’s. Going around to the side door he knocked hoping someone heard him. The door opened and a burly looking security guard stood looking Adam up and down.

“Yes. What do you want?”

“Can you go get Sutan for me?”

“I could, but I don’t know who you are.”

“Look, just get Sutan for me, tell him it’s Adam. I need to see him…urgently.”

“Well Adam, lots of people want to see Sutan urgently and they all try to get work here. If you tell me what…”

“Fuckin’ get out of my way asshole, I’m going to see Sutan.”

“Oh no, sorry not with an attitude like that you’re not.”

“Let me in, I have to see him NOW!” Adam had tried to push past the man, but he held him back, all the fight in Adam slowly disappearing. He needed to see Sutan, he wanted his Tommy back. And this crazy fucker was stopping him seeing his best friend.

“Get out of my way!”

“I told you I can’t…”

Adam heard a familiar voice. “What the hell is going on…Adam what the hell sweetie. Oi you, let him go.”

Adam rushed to Sutan’s outstretched arms.

“Ok big guy, if I don’t get the right answers here you’re fired. Now…why were you stopping him coming in?”

“He was being aggressive, threatened me, tried to push past me.”

“And did you ask him who he was?”

“Yeah, said his name was Adam and he wanted to see you Mr Amrul.”

“Well why the hell didn’t you come and get me?”

“Thought he was someone wanting a job…I know…”

“You know nothing. Ok leave your uniform at the front door, you my friend are fired. You do not treat prospective clients, employees and especially my friends like they’re a piece of trash. Not get out of here before Raja is let loose!”

Sutan smiled at Adam who tried to smile back but Sutan saw he was worried about something.

“But Mr Amrul…”

“You still here?”

“I’m sorry I…”

“If you’re gonna say you don’t know who this is well let me introduce you. This is Mr Adam Mitchel Lambert, the best singer ever. Now you’ll not forget that will you?”

“No sir, does that mean…”

“What it means is next time you hear this man’s voice on the radio it’ll remind you how you lost your job with me.” Sutan wound his arm around Adam’s shoulders, “come on sweetie, come tell Sutan and Raja what’s making you so sad.”

The security guard watched them go then heard Sutan shout.

“If I come back and you’re still here you’ll not work anymore in L.A….got that?”

“Yes Sir.”

Sutan grinned as he heard the security guard close the door then head to the locker room.

“Right Adam, you’re going to tell me everything. You look like death baby and yeah I know, what I’m saying is you look even more like death. And hey where’s that cute blond of yours?”

With that Adam’s shoulders started shaking and all he could do whilst the emotions took over was to cling to Sutan.

“Oh baby, has something happened between you? Have you split up?”

Adam gulped, “Oh Sutan, if only it were that simple.”

“So come on tell me and together we’ll sort it out.”

Sutan took his best friend up to his office and as they were sitting down Adam’s phone buzzed.

“Sorry Sutan, gotta get this.”

“Go ahead baby.”

“You better have some good news for me Brad.”

Sutan’s eyebrows went up at the sound of Brads name.

“Is he ok?”

Sutan couldn’t hear what was being said but it sounded serious and who were they talking about, who wouldn’t be ok?

“Brad, how bad is he?” Adam pinched the bridge of his nose. “Fuck Brad is he going to be alright, which arm was it?” Adam knew whichever arm it was he may not be able to play the guitar again, and if his Tommy couldn’t do that he knew that would destroy him.

“Right arm, ok and how much, how far did _you_ go?” Adam spat at Brad. “I’m with Sutan. Listen, go home, don’t answer the phone to anyone. _I_ will message you right before I ring you and you had better answer me straight away. Got that?”

Sutan was getting even more worried by the tone of Adam’s voice.

“Ok I’m going to get Sutan to take me home, I’ll ring Neil…yes Neil, and then I’ll ring you later when he’s finished a job for me. No I’m not saying what he’s going to do. Just wait for my call.”

Adam disconnected. Closing his eyes he rubbed them, he didn’t want to lose Tommy he loved him. Looking up he saw Sutan staring at him. “What?”

“Now you’ve finished talking to that slime ball ex of yours, you’re going to tell me what the hell is going on.”

“Oh Sutan, Tommy went out for coffee just after you left this morning and now Simon has him. He’s trying to torture information from him about me and…fuck Sutan he’s using werewolf saliva on him.”

“Oh vayvee, come here.” Sutan held his arms out and Adam sank into them. It felt good.

“So what has Brad got to do with everything?”

Adam composed himself and told Sutan everything that had happened.

“So you trust Brad do you?”

“I have to Sutan, I need to get Tommy out of there…alive.”

“Ok, so now you’ve got me too. I want to help.”

“But…”

“No sweetie I can see how much he means to you, how happy you’ve been since you met him. I want to be there for both of you. Just tell me what you want me to do.”

“Thank you. I need you to take me home, Neil’s coming to sort out my car in…” he looked at his watch, “…shit, in 20 minutes and then we need to all sit down to work out a plan to rescue Tommy.”

“Come on then sweetie, let’s get you home.”

“Thanks, I’ll get Ashley and Isaac to come to my house too, they can help me as well.”

Besides the call to Isaac the journey back to Adam’s was done in silence. Both men deep in thought about Tommy.

It was Sutan who broke the silence as they pulled into Adam’s drive.

“He is going to be alright sweetie.”

“How do you work that out?”

“He’s got you baby, your love will get you both through this.”

“How do I know he’s gonna love me back?”

“Oh baby, the look he gives you and that outburst this morning when he thought we’d…well, if that’s not love.” Sutan held Adam’s hand as they pulled up outside the front door.

“Thank you, you’re a great friend.”

“My pleasure.”

“I hope he’ll be able to play his guitar. You know what werewolf saliva can do to vampires. He’s going to be hurting bad, that’s if he survives all of this. I just hope he’ll pick up his baby again, I don’t think he’d want to carry on if he couldn’t play.”

“With your love and care I have no doubt that you’ll get him through this. You’ll always be there for him.” Sutan saw the love in his friends eyes. “Now, come on, let’s go wait for everyone and sort our strategies out.”

They walked into Adam’s home arm in arm, to wait for their family.

^V^

Adam was pacing around the room when his phone buzzed, he’d left it on the central island in the kitchen when he’d got them both a drink. He stopped and stared.

“Sweetie, it’s not going to answer itself.”

“What?...I know…I just.”

“Here, hand it over I’ll answer it.”

“No, s’ok, I’ve got it.” He picked it up. “It’s Neil”

“And?”

“And what?”

“Adam you’ve got to concentrate, you’re not going to be any use to Tommy if you don’t pull yourself together. Sit down, drink this.” He handed Adam a glass of his wine.

“Don’t want a drink, need to keep a clear head.”

“Adam you need to keep your strength up, if you’re not going to drink this tell me what I have to do with a blood pack because you _will_ drink that.”

Adam looked at his best friend, “I’m sorry Sutan, you’re right I do need to drink.” He took the glass from his friend.

“Good, now what did Neil say?”

Adam looked at his phone. “He’s gonna be here in about 5 minutes.”

“Right, what do you want me to do?”

“Erm, could you…um…”

“I could if you explain what it is you want me to do.”

“Sorry Sutan, I’m just scared that Tommy’s not going to come back to me.”

Sutan approached his friend, took the glass from him and after placing it on the table he wrapped his arms around the broken man. “Sshh, don’t think like that sweetie, he is coming back to you. We’re all going to make sure of that. Now…come on let’s go through to the lounge and wait.”

“Oh Sutan, I love him so much, I don’t think I’d survive if he didn’t come back.”

“I know baby, but he is coming back. Now show me the way to your beautiful lounge.”

Adam pulled away from Sutan’s hold, kissed him on the cheek and led him through to the lounge. Instead of sitting down, Adam went to stand at the patio doors. Lost in his thoughts he didn’t hear the gate buzzer sound.

“Adam…hey baby, your gates are waiting to welcome help. Now either go open them or tell me the code.”

“M’sorry, I’ll go.”

Sutan watched as a broken man ambled through to let Neil in. He wasn’t a praying man but he prayed now to whoever was listening, to make sure Tommy returned safely otherwise Adam would die of a broken heart.

He heard the front door open and the two men exchange hello’s. As they walked into the lounge he instantly saw the resemblance between the pair of them. The eyes they said, were the windows to a soul and these two beautiful men in front of him were each baring their souls in different ways. Adam worried for Tommy and Neil, even if he wouldn’t admit it, showing brotherly love for the man standing by his side.

“Neil, hey how are you?”

“Sutan, been better.”

“Thank you.”

“For what?”

“For agreeing to help Adam.”

“Yeah.” Neil half smiled and nodded his head.

“Look I know things…”

“Sutan, he’s my brother and even though he’s…well you know…I couldn’t see him destroyed. And before you say anything I know what can happen if vampires hearts are broken. I… “ He looked at Adam, “I still love him after everything.” He pulled Adam close and hugged him. Adam sobbing into his brothers shoulder, he’d not realised how much he’d hurt everyone over the years. He wished he’d kept in touch.

“Neil, I’m…I’m so sorry…I…I’ll not push you away anymore.”

“Sshh Adam, it’s ok. You’re back, we can be a family again once we have Tommy back. He will be a part of our family too.”

“Thank you. Does mom and dad…”

“Yeah they know you’re back. I was with them last night. They want to see you so much Adam. They understand why you did what you did, but they just want you back. They told me to tell you that you don’t have to explain anything until you’re ready. They’re just happy to have you back in L.A. And they want to meet Tommy too.”

“Oh Neil, I’m so sorry.”

“We know. Now where’s this car of yours that needs my delicate hands on her.”

“You…delicate hands!” Adam laughed.

“Hey, they are.” Neil wiggled his fingers and glared at him, but was just pleased he’d made Adam relax a little bit.

“What? When you were 8 you wanted to help mom with the dusting and I distinctly remember you breaking her favourite vase and she banned you from ever helping again.”

“I’ve grown up. So yeah I’ve got delicate hands now, just ask my wife.” He laughed and hugged Adam again.

“Ew, too much information brother dear!” Adam pulled away quickly, smiling at his brother.

“So, lead the way, take me to your machine.”

Adam looked at his brother, he couldn’t believe how stupid and selfish he’d been, but once this was over and his Tommy was home he’d make it up to all of them.

“This way then.” Adam led him through the kitchen and through a door that if you didn’t know was there you’d miss it, as it was situated between the fireplace and the 2 large metal cupboards.

Neil mentally made a note to ask for a guided tour when all this was over. “Wow your home is beautiful.”

“Thank you.”

“Now, why don’t you leave me to this and I’ll come through when it’s all finished.”

“What are you going to do?”

“I’ve got a small device that I’m going to attach to your GPS, and normally they knock out your signal for a five metre radius, but I’ve um…well manipulated it to give false readings. Don’t ask me how because if I told you I’d have to kill you. Don’t wanna do that not now we’ve got you back and besides I wouldn’t know how to kill a vampire anyway!” Neil raised an eyebrow as Adam bared his fangs. “And you can put them away Mr Badass Vampire.” He laughed.

“Got ya scared then didn’t I?”

“Nah, you’ve always been a push over big brother.” They both laughed. “Now that’s more like the Adam I know. Go on, go chat to Sutan whilst I work.”

Adam started to walk away then stopped. “Thank you Neil, this means a lot to me.”

“Yeah I know and remember we’re all here for you.”

Adam nodded and left his brother to get to work.

Adam reached the kitchen just as the gate buzzer went again. He switched the camera on to be greeted by a grinning Ashley and Isaac pulling a silly face. He pressed the intercom. “Ok clowns come on up.” He let them in and went to see what Sutan was up to.

Sutan was looking at the views.

“Hey, Ashley and Isaac are on their way up.”

“Great. This view is breath taking.”

“Yeah, s’what sold me on the house. Tommy said the same the other night.” Adam went quiet.

“He’s going to be back before you know it.”

“I hope so.”

“Hey think about this. He’ll be able to stay here while he recuperates, because, if I know you Mr Lambert, you’ll not let him out of your sight.”

“What if…what if he doesn’t feel the same way?”

“Tell him how you feel then go from there.”

“OK” There was a knock at the door. “Excuse me, need to go let Ashley and Isaac in.” He disappeared into the hall.

Sutan heard exchanges going on and knew that these people would look after Adam.

“Come through, I want you to meet Sutan. Do you remember him from…”

“Hey Adam he was only at the studio this morning.”

“Oh yeah…sorry.”

“Come on, you’ve got a lot on your mind.”

“Yeah I have and we need to make a plan on how to get Tommy home.” His phone rang. “Brad, what now?” He put the phone on speaker for everyone to hear.

“Want to help you. Can I come around?”

“Where are you?”

“At home.”

“K, I’ll send Sutan, but you come here on one condition.”

“What’s that?”

“You allow Sutan to blindfold you, don’t want you to be able to tell Simon where I am.”

“But he’s already got your address from his goons that followed you the other day.”

“Well you are going to tell him another story which I’ll tell you when you get here. Now do you agree to my terms?” The line went quiet. “I’m waiting Brad. You either agree or I ring off now.”

“Ok, I’ll do it.”

“Good, Sutan will be there in 20 minutes.”

“I’ll be waiting outside.”

“See you soon.” He disconnected.

“Do you trust him vayvee?”

“I’ve got to, he knows exactly where Tommy is and how badly he’s injured.”

“How does he know?”

“He’s the one who administered the saliva.”

“The bitch!”

“Hey, Sutan, he didn’t want to.”

“How do you know that?”

“He’s explained everything and before you say anything, Brad doesn’t know how to lie.”

“Alright, I’ll give him the benefit of the doubt, but if he steps one toe out of line he’ll have to deal with Raja.”

Adam laughed and saw the puzzled look on Ashley and Isaac’s faces.

“I’ll explain later guys. Now whilst Sutan goes to pick up Brad, I’ll order us food.” They made their choices and whilst Adam was ringing through their order Neil came back into the lounge. Ashley and Isaac looked from Neil to Adam and back again.

“Hey, I’m Neil. I’m…erm…well…”

“He’s my baby brother.” Adam finished for him. “Neil, this is Isaac, Tommy’s partner at the studio and a shit hot drummer.” They shook hands, “and this fiery lady is Ashley who just happens to be a badass bass player.” Neil hugged her.

“Nice to meet you guys. And thanks for helping my brother.”

“Not a problem, he’s a great guy and he makes Tommy smile. But he didn’t tell us he had a brother, are you…um a…”

“No Ash, he’s not a vampire, neither are my parents or Neil’s wife and kids.”

“Oh…sorry, didn’t mean to pry.”

“Long story Ashley. I’ll tell you when this is over with.”

“There’s going to be a lot of explaining once this is done.”

“Yeah, so for now let’s concentrate on Tommy.”

“Good idea.” Adam smiled at the name of his lover.

“The gate buzzer went again. “Excuse me a minute.” As he re-joined his family, “Good timing, Sutan arrived with Brad just as the food arrived. Let’s eat then get to business on how to rescue Tommy.”

^V^

Tommy didn’t know how long he’d been on his own. He didn’t even know what time of day or night it was. His arm hurt like hell, but he wasn’t going to give in to the pain. He would show Simon he wouldn’t give up Adam for anything. He hoped Brad had meant what he said. That he’d tell Adam where he was. Adam, he was the only thing that was getting him through this. Was he crazy falling for the dark haired man so quickly? Did Adam love him? He had to get out of here, had to find out how Adam felt. He doubted he’d ever play guitar again. The pain had numbed slightly but it still felt as though he was being devoured inch by inch.

_Stop it Tommy, you will play again, you’re not giving in. That’s what Simon wants you to do_. He wanted to close his eyes and when he opened them wanted all of this to be a dream, but he knew that would never happen. All that had happened in the last few hours was no dream. The pain made sure of that.

He listened for any sounds, but there was nothing. He was either too far below ground or not in the city at all. He hoped Brad had got to Adam without Simon finding out.

He tried to move his feet but they were still tied to the chair. He couldn’t move at all, his arms were tied to the arms of the chair. He hadn’t prayed for a very long time, but he found himself praying now. Praying that Brad was at Adam’s, praying that Adam would find him and praying that he would still be able to play his beloved guitar.

He rested his head back against the back of the chair and closed his eyes. He had to conserve his energy, he’d need it if he was to eventually get away from here.

He listened again, still nothing, maybe Simon had forgotten about him. He hoped he had. His eyes grew heavy, he needed to rest. Within minutes Tommy was asleep.

^V^

They ate in silence, not one of them knowing what to say. Adam deep in thought, hoping Tommy was alright. The rest of them not wanting to say anything in case they upset Adam.

Their food finished, glasses replenished with drink, Sutan was the first to break the silence.

“So Brad, explain to us why we should trust you?”

“Sutan, not now.”

“I’m sorry Adam, but I’m curious as to why he wants to help. After all he’s _sleeping with the enemy_.”

“Am so not sleeping with Simon. I don’t care whether you believe me or not. I’m telling you I hate what he’s done to Tommy and I wanna help.”

“What _you_ did!”

“Sutan!”

“Well you said he did it.”

“I was only doing what Simon told me to do.”

“And if he told you to jump off the top of the Ferris Wheel, would you?”

Neil could see this could get nasty. “Gentlemen, please. This isn’t helping Tommy. Let’s save the arguments until we’ve got him back then we can decide who’s to blame.”

“Thank you Neil”

“Oh no Brad, don’t thank me. I just want my brothers’ boyfriend back in one piece. Now what are we going to do to make that happen?”

During the next couple of hours they all suggested what they thought would be the best way to go, but not one of them agreed. Finally Adam had heard enough.

“Ok guys stop right there.” Everyone stared at him. “I’m fed up with going around in circles. This is what we’re going to do.”

Silence descended on the room as they all looked at him.

“Right, now I have your attention this is what is going to happen tomorrow.” He spent the next hour giving each of his family and friends a job to do. By the time they had finished going over the plan again they were all tired.

“Look why don’t you all crash here, I’ve got enough rooms. That way we can get an early start tomorrow. The sooner we get in the sooner we get Tommy home.”

After a few phone calls to respective partners, Neil and Isaac headed up to the spare rooms.

“He will be ok ya know, he’s a fighter.”

“Thanks Ashley. I hope so.”

Ashley hugged him then went to find her bed for the night.

“She’s right you know.”

“Mmm?”

“Your love will pull everyone through this.”

“I hope so Sutan. I really do.”

Brad had been listening. “I’m so sorry Adam.”

“You had better be telling the truth otherwise I won’t be responsible for my actions.”

“I understand and I promise, everything I’ve told you is the truth. I want to see you back with Tommy, and I’ll do everything I can to help.”

“Fine, now do me a favour.”

“Anything.”

“Just get out of my sight until the morning.”

Brad left in search of a room, hoping that no one else would get hurt.

“Come on Adam we should get some rest too. Tommy will need you to be strong.” Sutan put his arms around Adam’s shoulders and led him up the stairs.

^V^

Tommy was woken by a kick to his shins and bright light blinded him when he opened his eyes. “FUCK!”

“Welcome back Tommy.” Simon was standing in front of the blond, a glass of sweet smelling liquid in his hand. “You thirsty Tommy Joe?”

Tommy cringed at the name Adam used. It didn’t sound right coming from the mouth of this sadistic vampire.

“Well, we are being quiet this morning.”

“What the hell time is it?”

“It’s 8am Tommy, time to give me answers.”

“Need drink, mouth dry, need food.”

“Well if you tell me what I want to know I’ll give you all the food and drink you can manage.”

“Not gonna give Adam up. So do your worst.”

“Oh believe me Tommy, my worst will kill you. And then when you’re out of the way I’ll be there to mend Adam’s broken heart.”

Tommy tried to laugh, but it came out as a gurgle, “he’ll never go back to you, he’d rather die.”

“Oh and I can arrange that too. Now, I’m going to show you I’m not as evil as you think. Here drink this and whilst you’re getting some of your strength back think very carefully what you’re going to tell me.” Simon held out the glass and moved the straw so Tommy could reach it.

Tommy savoured the warm liquid as it slid down his throat. He never thought he’d feel the sensations of blood coursing around his body, but it felt good, he felt alive. Well as alive as a vampire could ever be.

Simon pulled it away, “enough, I need you to think very carefully about your answers then maybe I’ll let you have some more later.”

“I will never tell you anything.”

Simon slapped Tommy across his face. A pain shooting up the blonds neck as it snapped to the side. He turned back to face Simon staring into the dark eyes of his captor.

“Is that all you’ve got? That was more like a bitch slap than a vampire hit.” Tommy laughed, “does that mean you’re a bitch?”

Simon slapped him harder, another pain shooting up his neck, this time he felt a bruise begin to form on his cheek. He’d not had that much blood so the mark would soon disappear.

“Oh we’re trying to be the hard badass vampire are we? Well think about this Tommy Joe, I have a meeting with my lawyer in 30 minutes but I’ll be back afterwards and I’ll want answers.”

He turned and headed towards the door. Stopping he turned back. “Oh and as for Brad, I know he was trying to help you yesterday so when he arrives for work today unless he’s got some decent information for me I’m going to fire him, and I mean that in the literal sense of the word. In fact I can get rid of both of you at the same time.”

Tommy watched as Simon slammed the door. Hoping Brad would be able to convince Simon he had the right information. He didn’t want Adam’s friends life on his conscience.

^V^

Adam hadn’t really slept, he’d just lay in bed staring at the ceiling. Sutan had stayed in the room with him making sure he rested. Sitting up Adam noticed his friend was asleep and gently snoring. He smiled. Oh if Raja knew Sutan snored she’d have a fit. He got up and perched on the edge of the bed running his hands through his hair trying to imagine what he would do if he didn’t get Tommy back.

He growled in anger, swept everything off the bedside table waking Sutan up in the process.

“Hey baby, what’s wrong, have you heard something? Is Tommy…”

“Sorry Sutan, no not heard anything, was just thinking what I’d do if I couldn’t get Tommy home.”

“Stop with that, he _is_ coming home, he will be alright.”

“I’m sorry, I just haven’t felt like this for anyone since…well since Sauli.”

“I know baby. And I‘m sure he feels the same way.”

“I wish I knew for certain. I love him so fuckin’ much it hurts.”

“I know. Now we’re going to get him home today, but first you have to drink something even if you can’t face eating anything. You’re not going to be any good if you’re weak. And Simon will know that and will manipulate you. So Adam go shower, put clean clothes on and then come down for breakfast.”

Adam stood. “Thank you Sutan, I don’t know what I’d do if I didn’t have you as a friend.”

“You’re stronger than you realise vayvee. You’d get through this.” Sutan stood and hugged his best friend.

“Thank you Sutan for sticking with me.” Adam pulled away.

“My pleasure baby. Now go shower, dress as if you mean business and show Simon that you’re better than he is.”

“Thanks.” Adam headed towards the bathroom but before he entered he turned to Sutan smiling.

“What?”

“Oh just that Raja would hate to know you snore.” He giggled as he felt a cushion hit the back of his head. Closing the door he heard Sutan shout.

“Bitch! Do not snore!” And Sutan joined in the laughter.

They were all waiting for him in the kitchen when Adam finally made his way downstairs. The smell of coffee wafted through the house along with the sound of chatter.

As he entered the kitchen everyone stopped talking to look at him.

“What? Have I grown another head?”

“No Adam you haven’t. It’s just…we were wondering how you were.”

“Ashley, I’ll be fine once we get Tommy home with me.”

Ashley got up and went to hug him.

Sutan poured him a coffee with an extra _splash_ of blood, passing it over “here, drink this, you’ll need it and more before we leave.”

Adam took it willingly, savouring the burn as it hit the back of his throat.

“We need to be on our guard, I don’t want to lose any of you today. I need you all in my life.”

“We’ll be careful. And if Brad here has told us everything then we’ve nothing to lose.”

“I told you last night I’m telling the truth. I want Simon gone as much as you do.”

“Good. Now you’re going to have to go first. I need you to convince Simon that those guys got the wrong address.”

“I’ll try.”

Adam was up and had his hands around Brad’s throat before Brad could finish the sentence. His fangs had dropped and he was a hairs breath away from the smaller man’s neck. “If you don’t succeed I promise you I will kill you. And believe me it will be a long slow very painful death. You’ll be begging someone to change you, but I will leave it until you can’t stand it any longer. You’ll think you’re going mad. You will never have experienced pain like it. Once you can’t stand it any longer you’ll beg for relief and only then will someone change you, but it will be with the condition you never come back to Los Angeles. You will discover what it’s like to be alone, no-one will want to know you.”

Adam’s fangs grazed Brad’s neck.

“Yeah…yes…please Adam you’re…stopping me breathing.”

“Oh that’s nothing.” He let go, the others watching silently. “Now…off you go like a good little bitch and tell Simon what we agreed.” He pushed Brad away. “If I don’t hear from you in one hour you had better start praying.”

Brad stumbled from Adam’s shove, but managed to remain on his feet. Picking up his coat he headed out, reaching for his phone as he wound his way up the drive.

The group of friends watched him go, Neil voicing what everyone was thinking.

“Are you sure he’s going to be able to convince Simon he got the wrong property?”

“I’m hoping he will, Tommy’s life depends on it and I think I believe him when he said he didn’t want to hurt him. We’ll just have to wait. He has a deadline of 9am. One hour from now.” Adam sank down on a chair, taking a second doctored coffee from Sutan, and waited.

Brad had never seen Adam in this state before. He was scared he’d bite him. He had to convince Simon. As he began walking he saw familiar surroundings. Stopping at an intersection he rang for a cab, giving them the names of the streets he was on. As he waited for the cab to arrive he rang Simon.

“Simon, good morning.”

“Brad, so nice of you to call.”

“Simon I…I’ve found out where Adam lives. He…he invited me to dinner last night wanting to know how much I knew about Tommy.”

“Oh but I already know where…”

“No Simon. That was not Adam’s house. He…um, he was just looking around it. He didn’t buy that one. Look, I’m on my way to work, I’ll tell you where his home is once I get there.”

“And why should I believe you?”

“Because he thinks I’m going to help him get Tommy out, but I hate that blond.” Brad was thankful Simon couldn’t see his face, he’d know he was lying. “I hate that he’s taken Adam from you. I want to help you get him back.” He crossed his fingers hoping he was convincing.

“Well haven’t we had a change of heart?”

“Yeah, I’m sorry I didn’t see it before but you really do care about Adam, and…I only want to see you happy.” He took a deep breath.

“Good, now where are you?”

“I’m about 5 minutes away from your office. I’m waiting for a cab and shouldn’t be too long.”

“Good, hurry up, I have a meeting in 10 minutes so you had better be waiting when my meeting’s over.”

“I will. I’ll be there I promise.”

Simon disconnected without another word, leaving Brad staring at his phone.

He messaged Adam. **Have convinced Simon to listen to me. He has an 8.30am meeting. Got to wait for it to end then will be in his office. Will message when meeting over**. Just as he arrived at the offices his phone buzzed with a message from Adam.

**Good, remember get your story straight**.

Brad sent a smiley face. He felt sick, he’d never been good at lying, he hoped today was going to be the first and last time.

Brad sat waiting patiently for the meeting to end and when Simon’s secretary left the board room he sent a quick message to Adam. **Meeting over. It’s now up to you**.

Adam couldn’t settle, he began pacing up and down.

“Come on Adam, sit down, we can’t do anything until we hear from Brad.”

“Don’t remind me. How long’s it been now?”

“Five minutes since you last asked. Please Adam sit down, conserve your energy.”

“I just want him home.”

“We know honey, we all do.” Sutan looked at the others’ who nodded. Adam looked at his friends and saw the anguish on their faces. He realised he was being selfish only thinking of himself where Tommy was concerned, but everyone in the room loved the blond in some way or other. He went to sit down just as his phone buzzed.

“Who is it?”

“Brad, says the meetings over. We need to go.”

“Ok, are you sure you don’t want me to come with you?”

“Sutan, I’d rather you go with these guys.” He pointed to Ashley, Neil and Isaac. “They don’t know Simon like we do and I want you there for them…for me.”

“Ok honey. Just you be careful”

“I will. He’s not going to do anything to me. He wants me back.” Adam felt a shudder travel down his spine.

The group of people Adam had grown to love smiled at him. Their combined strength would get everyone through this.

Tommy shivered, he needed more blood, the werewolf saliva was really doing a number on him. He didn’t know how much time had passed since Simon had last been down to him, but if he didn’t get blood soon he knew he wouldn’t get through this.

He heard the handle turn on the door. Someone was coming back. He let his head fall forward and closed his eyes hoping whoever it was would believe he was asleep. He sensed someone close to him.

“Come on Tommy Joe, I know you’re not asleep, you wouldn’t be able to sleep with the pain you’re experiencing. Open those brown eyes of yours I want you to see what I’m going to do to you this time.”

Tommy lifted his head. “There’s nothing you can do to me that will hurt me anymore. I’m still here after all that saliva you dripped on me. What can you do that’s going to hurt more?”

Simon laughed. “Oh Tommy, you’re forgetting Adam. I’m going to take him, and you’re going to watch as I give him more pleasure in one fuck than you’ll ever give him in a hundred years.”

Tommy could feel tears stinging his eyes. Simon wouldn’t stoop so low…would he?

“I see the cat’s got your tongue. You not gonna say anything to my idea?”

“No, because it’s not gonna happen.”

“Let me tell you something Tommy Joe Ratliff. If you want your two little friends to continue with the studio,” Simon saw Tommy take an interest in the mention of his friends, “Oh…I see that got your attention.”

“Leave them out of this, they have nothing to do with it.”

“Oh but they do. They work with you and if you want them to keep on recording you have to tell Adam you’re finished with him, you can’t work with him anymore and you certainly can’t be his twink anymore.”

“Told ya before m’not a fuckin’ twink.”

Simon laughed “My oh my, I have touched on a sore point haven’t I?” He picked up a metal bar and poked at the gash on Tommy’s arm.

“Aargh…fuck…what...shit. What the hell did you do that for?”

“Oh just to let you know that I still have control over you.”

“Nnngh…I…don’t…care what you do to me, not gonna give up Adam.”

“You don’t have to worry about that, Brad’s upstairs. Appears he spent the night with Adam, he’s going to tell me where he lives. Oh you do know they used to be lovers?”

“Brad wouldn’t do that.”

“Well he rang me as he was leaving Adam’s this morning, so I’m sure you can put the pieces together. I’ll confirm it soon, he’s waiting for me upstairs to give me Adam’s new address.” Simon saw the look of despair on the blonds face. “I see you have doubts about both Brad and your man. Well I’d love to stay and chat some more, but I’ve got information to collect. And the next time you see me I’ll have my Adam back and we’ll have such a show for you.” He pressed the iron bar against Tommy’s wound again, the tiny man screaming in agony. Simon dropped the bar with a crash and left laughing as he closed the door.

Tommy let go the tears that had built up, he refused to believe Brad had spent the night with Adam. Adam wouldn’t do that, what was it he’d said, they were better friends than lovers. Tommy had to keep believing that. He had to get back to Adam.

He looked at his arm, Simon had really done a job on it. It had started to heal with the blood he’d drunk earlier, but now…now it was a gaping hole again. And it hurt like fuck.

Simon was just sitting down when his secretary buzzed him. “Yes?”

“Ah, sorry to disturb you Mr C, but there’s someone to see you.”

“Tell them I’m in a meeting and send Brad in.”

“Well sir, I…erm, think you may want to hold off your meeting with Brad.”

“Pray tell me why you’d think I’d want to see whoever has turned up unannounced.”

“Well sir it’s…”

“If you want to keep your job, spit it out.”

“Um sorry sir, it’s…well it’s Mr Lambert.”

“Oh good, that saves me a lot of trouble, send him straight in. Oh and tell Brad to wait, I’ll speak to him after I’m done with Adam.”

“Yes Sir.”

Adam walked into the office, he was fired up and wasn’t going to take any crap from Simon. He just hoped that he’d be able to create enough time for the others to complete their task.

_Well, well, well, Adam you’re making my scheme too easy. I was going to enjoy getting you back, but I’ll have to settle for enjoying the look on that blond twinks face when I fuck you right in front of him_. Simon was grinning to himself when Adam entered his office.

“This is a pleasant surprise Adam, what can I do for you? Oh sorry I should have said what are you going to do for me?”

“The answer to both of those questions is absolutely nothing.” Adam had told the others that the only way this would work would be for him to go and keep Simon talking whilst they got Tommy from the basement. He’d arrived at the offices and messaged Neil saying to be ready at the back entrance in 10 minutes and he would message him when he was going in to speak to Simon.

They had all told him to be careful and he’d told them likewise, and just make sure Tommy was ok. As he watched the secretary replace the receiver he’d sent the word **GO**.

Now in Simon’s office looking at the older dark haired man, he knew he’d made the right decision to leave him.

“Are you going to tell me why you’re here or do I have to guess?”

“Oh I think you know perfectly well why I’m here. I want to know what you’ve done with Tommy?”

“Sorry, who?”

“Oh come on you evil bastard, where is Tommy Ratliff, my friend?”

“He’s more than just your friend isn’t he? Come on Adam you can tell me, I can keep secrets.”

“He is my friend and I want to know what you’ve done to him.”

“Firstly, let’s sit down, can I get you a drink? Let’s talk about this like two civil human beings.”

“Well that’s the first mistake on your part, neither of us is human anymore.”

Simon laughed. “And neither is Mr Ratliff. He didn’t like it when I got your friend Brad to drip werewolf saliva on his arms.”

Adam wanted nothing more than to rip the man’s throat out. His fangs dropped and a low growl left his throat.

“There, you’ve just proved that Tommy is more than just a friend. Now are you prepared to listen to my terms? If you agree then Tommy will be set free and you can go back to recording your album with the best people I have at my disposal.”

“You’re still delusional Simon, I am never coming back to you or your studios. I’ve had enough of being told what to do. My fans want my music, not some crap that you call music. I’ve spent too long working on my songs for you or some jumped up technician telling me it doesn’t sound right and it should be recorded a certain way. Your other artists can do that for you. Me…I’m doing it my way without you, oh and with some of the hottest new musicians in Los Angeles.”

Simon laughed again, “if you mean Mr Ratliff I’m not sure if he’ll ever be able to play guitar again. He might get some notes out of it once his arm has healed but I doubt that’s going to happen any time soon. You see he’s not had anything to eat and very little to drink and we both know that if a vampire is to heal after coming into contact with werewolf saliva they need large amounts of blood.”

“You’re a sadistic bastard and I’m going to make sure the high council know what you’ve done.”

“And how are you going to prove any of this? You don’t know where Tommy is. You can’t prove I’ve done anything to him. I can’t touch werewolf saliva I’m a vampire it could kill me.”

“Believe me Simon I will prove it.” Adam’s phone buzzed, “excuse me I really need to get this.”

Simon nodded.

Adam opened the message and smiled. All it said was **operation kitty successful**.

“I see something has made you smile. Are you going to tell me or is it…”

“Oh you’ll find out soon enough. Now if you’ll excuse me I have someone I need to see. Oh and Simon…”

“What?”

“Don’t bother trying to follow me. The GPS on my car has suddenly stopped working. And…I somehow don’t think Brad will be much help either.”

“Brad? What’s he got to do with anything?”

“Let’s just say he knows where his priorities lie and who his real friends are.” Adam got up, turned and strode out of Simon’s office not looking back.

Simon stared after the handsome man, he would make sure he didn’t record anywhere. And what did he mean about Brad? He picked up the phone and buzzed his secretary.

“Yes sir?”

“Send Mr Bell in please.”

“Oh I’m sorry sir, but he just left with Mr Lambert. Do you want me to…”

“FUCK!”

“I’m sorry sir?”

“No I don’t want you to do anything except go home. I won’t be needing you for the remainder of the day.”

“Um…erm…thank you Mr…” She heard the phone slam down and her boss scream. She picked up her bag and coat and virtually ran out of the office.

Simon took the bottle from his top drawer, picked his leather gloves up and headed down to the basement. This time he was going to do the job right. He should have made the blond suffer more. He needed him out of the way. Adam would not say no to him, no-one said no to Simon.

Making sure no-one was following him he wound his way down to the basement, opening the door he was greeted with an empty room.

tbc


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so only one more chapter after this, thank you for those who have stayed with me on this journey, hope you've enjoyed it as much as I have. This chapter is a bit angsty and you may need tissues.

Tommy watched as Simon left the room, he tried to focus on his time spent with Adam but his arm was driving him crazy. He could feel tears running down his cheeks. _Come on Ratliff you’re a bad ass vampire not some defenceless idiot!_ He chuckled to himself and then screamed as the pain hit once more. He needed more blood if this was going to heal. But would he still be able to play the guitar? Would Adam still want him if he couldn’t…. Adam…was Simon telling the truth? Did he spend the night with Brad? Tommy’s tears fell even more. He couldn’t believe what Simon had said, he needed Adam in his life, but what if Adam didn’t want him?

He was trying to blot out the pain when he heard a noise outside. _Fuck, Simon’s back, what if he was right? What if he’d brought Adam with him?_ He heard voices, they weren’t Simon’s nor was it Brad.

The handle moved slowly, Tommy watched as the door inched open.

“Who’s there?”

“Tommy?”

“Isaac? What…how?”

“Oh Tommy, thank God you’re still alive. We thought…”

“Stop thinking and get your beautiful arse over here.”

“Hey, don’t let Sophie hear you say that, she’ll get jealous.” Isaac chuckled.

“What’s going on?”

“Adam’s upstairs with Simon, he sent us to get you out.”

Tommy closed his eyes. He was imagining Simon and Adam together. What had Simon said, he was going to get Adam back. Well it looked as though that had happened already.

“Hey Tommy, come on we need to get you out of here.”

He hadn’t realised but whilst he’d been picturing Adam and Simon together, his friends had untied his hands and feet. He tried to stand, but his legs wouldn’t hold him. He collapsed onto the cold hard floor.

“Hey Neil, come help me carry Tommy.”

Tommy nodded his agreement. Strong hands helped him up, practically carried him out of the room.

“Hey TJ you’re safe now. Simon’s not gonna hurt you anymore.”

“Hey Ash…I…aargh, guys my arm.”

“Sorry Tommy.” Isaac saw the gaping hole and tried not to think of the pain his best friend was going through.

“We need to get you back to Adam’s house. He’s distracting Simon. I’ll let him know we’ve got you and we’ll see him back at his.”

Tommy’s thoughts raced away with him. How was Adam distracting Simon, was Simon making good on his word and screwing him in his office?

“No! Don’t want to go back to Adam’s, take me home to mine.”

“Tommy, he’s worried about you, he’s been out of his mind with worry.”

“NO!...ngh…please if you won’t take me I’ll get a cab.”

“Why Tommy, I thought you…”

“Isaac…just…fuckin’ take me to my house.” He was getting angry and he could feel his fangs starting to drop. He was weak, he couldn’t take any more, he just wanted to go home.

They helped him to the car. Sutan smiling as they all piled in, gently helping Tommy into the front seat.

“Hey gorgeous, so pleased you’re back with us. Adam is going to be so relieved to see you.”

“Hey Sutan. Wanna go home, please.” Tommy could feel the wound burning again, he needed food soon otherwise he’d pass out again.

“Buckle up people, destination Adam’s.”

“NO!” Tommy screamed, he hadn’t meant to but the pain was eating him up.

“Hey sweetie, he wants…”

“No Sutan, not going to Adam’s, want to go to mine…please.”

Sutan looked across at the blond, hurt, sadness and despair on the man’s face. He looked back at the others who all looked as confused as he did.

“Sutan, are you going to take me to my house or do I have to get out and find a cab?”

Sutan glanced in the rear view mirror at his friends who just nodded.

“Ok sweetie, tell me where I’m going and we’ll get you home.”

Tommy looked at his new friend, gave him the address and smiled. Although Sutan noticed it didn’t reach the beautiful brown eyes.

As he pulled away he looked across at Tommy, “want me to get Adam to come to yours?”

“No, I don’t want to see him. This is the best way.”

Sutan didn’t know what was going on in Tommy’s head but he knew Adam would want to see him, want to make sure he was ok, want to be there with him, for him.

They drove the remainder of the way in silence.

Pulling up outside Tommy’s, Isaac got out to help him.

“Leave me alone m’ok.” He winced at the pain in his arm and held on to the car door as he regained his balance.

“But TJ you’re going to need…”

“I know what I need and that’s for all of you to leave me the fuck alone.”

Isaac looked at his best friend, “you’re hurting TJ, you need to rest, we get that.”

“Good, so leave me alone to get over what I’ve just been through. And before you go on to remind me, yes I’ll drink plenty, I’ll even eat too, will that stop you from moaning at me?”

Isaac had not seen Tommy like this since he’d found him on the streets after he’d left James. He was worried about his friend.

“I’ll tell Adam you’re at home, he’s gonna wonder where you are.”

“No, don’t want him to know. Just want to be left alone.”

“But Tommy, he’s…”

“Isaac, don’t you ever listen? I said I don’t want to see him. Now if you don’t mind I’m going to go inside, have something to drink and then got to sleep.”

“K…ok.” Isaac was worried about his best friend. “Take a couple of days off. We’ll manage at the studio. We won’t record anything until you get back.”

“Not going back. Not gonna be playing guitar anymore, arms fucked, so if you wanna buy me out then make me an offer, that way you can get a decent guitarist to play for Mr Lambert.”

“Tommy you’re hurting, you’re tired, you need to feed. Everything will look better tomorrow.”

“The fuck it will. Now excuse me, I’m going to get wrecked.” Tommy carefully made his way to his front door. He knew Isaac and the others would be watching, he had to show them he was ok. Well as ok as he ever would be now. Who was he kidding? He’d not be able to play the guitar anymore, he’d lost Adam. He could have Brad, he knew Brad still had feelings for Adam. Maybe Simon was right, Brad had spent the night with Adam, how else would he know where he lived. As for the studio he knew the others would miss him to begin with, but there were better guitarists out the so they’d survive. And if Isaac wanted to get someone else to buy Tommy’s share then that was also fine by him. Maybe Ashley could be Isaacs new partner. All he knew was that he was going to drink as much Jack and blood as it took for him to pass out. The rest of them could do what they wanted, he’d had enough.

He opened his front door, turned to see them all watching him. Pasting a smile on his face he waved as best he could, then entered his hall. Closing the door he leant against it, thankful that he lived alone.

He gently pushed away from the door and headed towards his kitchen. He needed a drink and if his arm was going to heal in any way he knew he’d have to have plenty of blood. What better way to get wasted and start to heal, but drink Jack Daniels mixed with blood. It would take a little longer to get pissed, adding the blood, but hey he had the rest of eternity to do it. He needed to get Adam out of his system and this was the one way that may just have him succeeding.

He took the bottle of Jack, the packets of blood and a glass through to his bedroom. Before he climbed onto his bed he pressed play and repeat on his sound system, turned the volume up and smiled when Depeche Mode’s Violator album started up. He crawled onto the bed and began mixing his drink.

Three packets of blood and a full bottle of Jack later, he was buzzing and feeling drowsy. He crawled under the duvet, still fully dressed, closed his eyes and drifted off into a deep sleep.

Isaac got back in the car. “He’s in a bad way. We have to tell Adam. I can’t bear to see him like this. The last time was after James.” The others looked at him. “He was Tommy’s lover for a while, Tommy really fell hard for him but James was just using him to create other vampires. Tommy didn’t like James’ ethics so he left him and came to L.A. To cut a long story short, he was living rough for a while then I met him and well the rest they say is history. Tommy’s hurting and not just from the wound on his arm. I don’t know what Simon told him but I’m betting it has something to do with Adam and him or Adam and Brad, or even all three of them.” He saw questions on the faces of his friends. “Look let’s get back to Adam’s he’s going to want to know where Tommy is.”

Sutan nodded, put the car in gear and drove as quickly as he could without breaking the speed limit, back to his friends’ home.

Adam had left Simon’s office and had taken Brad with him. Although he was angry with Brad for hurting Tommy, he knew it was all Simon’s fault and if he left Brad at the offices he daren’t imagine what Simon would have done to him. They began the journey in silence. Adam unsure whether to take Brad back to his. He slammed the brakes on and turned to Brad, “get out Brad, don’t want you here when Tommy gets here. Don’t think you’re his flavour of the month right now.”

“But Adam I want…”

“No Brad, what you want and what I want right now are two different things.”

“All I was going to say was I want to know that Tommy’s ok.”

“And I’ll let you know, I’ll text you when he’s resting. Now if you don’t mind I need to go and get some food ready for him. I believe his arms hurt pretty bad. No thanks to you.”

“Adam I’ve said I’m sorry, what more do you want me to do?”

“I want you to leave us alone, I promise I’ll let you know how he is, but just let us get him well again. I’ve a feeling it’s not going to be easy.”

Adam’s face, Brad noticed, was sad and hurting. He opened the door but before he got out, “Adam, please tell Tommy I didn’t have a choice.”

“Mmm. Brad…”

“Yeah.”

“Take care and watch your back.”

“I will. On both counts.” Brad closed the door and walked away, praying that they managed to get to Tommy without any bother.

Adam drove up to his house hoping the others wouldn’t be too long. As he let himself in his phone buzzed, smiling as he saw the message. **On our way, be there in 10**.

No sooner had he read it his phone rang.

“Hello.”

“You will pay for this. I promise you, I will get you back.”

“Oh hello Simon, I see you might just have lost something.”

“You’ll not get away with this. I will…”

“Simon, you are twisted, controlling and I’m the one who’s going to be smiling when the High Council pay you a visit.”

“You wouldn’t dare.”

“I already have. I rang them when I left your office about 30 minutes ago. So just make sure you’re polite to them, they don’t like idiots.”

“I won’t forget this Adam I will…”

“No Simon you won’t. I believe the last person that deliberately administered werewolf saliva to a vampire is now banished to a deserted island living all alone with wild animals. Pretty soon those animals will be gone and he’ll have nothing to feed on so he’ll just turn to dust. How does that future sound?”

“They wouldn’t?”

Adam laughed, “oh but they would and they probably will. So I’d get a good supply of blood ready if you want to survive.”

“But…”

“The Council will probably be with you before the end of the day. Bye Simon ” He hung up. He’d had enough of Simon, his jealousy and his controlling nature. The High Council had been thrilled to finally have proof of what a sadistic person he was and they’d promised Adam that they would make sure he never bothered him and Tommy ever again.

Adam made sure the bedroom was ready, he’d lit some of his favourite scented candles hoping they’d relax Tommy. He’d put blood ready to heat up in the micro wave and he’d ordered Taco’s from the local takeaway. Tommy had admitted he loved how they catered for vampires there. He was just about to ring Neil when the gate buzzer sounded. He saw it was Sutan, so without asking he opened the gate. He felt like a teenager going on his first date as he waited for his boyfriend to be driven up to the house.

Adam couldn’t wait any longer he threw the door open as he heard the car engine stop. He stood, virtually bouncing, as he watched his friends old and new emerge from the vehicle. His face fell when he realised Tommy wasn’t with them.

“Sutan…Neil…where’s Tommy?”

“Let’s go inside vayvee. We’ll explain everything.”

“Answer me…where’s Tommy Joe?”

Isaac looked from Adam to the others then went and helped guide Adam inside. “Adam, listen, let’s sit down.”

“I don’t fuckin’ want to sit down. I want to know where my boyfriend is.”

“Adam sweetie.”

“Sutan I don’t want all this sweetie stuff. Tell me, where the hell is Tommy?”

“He got me to drive him home, said he wanted to be on his own.”

“Then you’ll have to take me there.”

“No Adam, he said he doesn’t want to see you, he even went as far as to say he wanted out of the studio.”

“All the more reason to go…”

“Adam!” They all shouted.

He stopped, tears in his eyes, and looked helplessly at Isaac.

“Oh Adam, let’s sit down and I’ll tell you everything he said.”

Adam nodded and allowed his family (yeah that’s what they all were) to lead him to the smaller lounge. Isaac held onto his hands as he told him everything Tommy had said. When he’d finished Adam was crying.

“What am I going to do, shit, I…I love him.” He’d not admitted it to anyone other than Sutan but now he had to get Tommy back, he wouldn’t survive if he didn’t.

“We can see that. Look give him a couple of days then if he hasn’t contacted you then go see him. Talk to him. Tell him how you feel.”

“Yeah, thank you. I will. I can’t lose him not now I’ve found him again. I want to spend the rest of eternity with him.” He broke down, Isaac looked to Sutan for help.

Sutan smiled, went over and helped Adam up. Taking him upstairs he would sit with his friend until he fell asleep.

Isaac, Ashley and Neil watched as the two men disappeared.

“He will be ok won’t he?”

“He will if we can get Tommy to listen. He’s got 4 days to convince him otherwise Adam will become sick and it’ll only be a matter of time until he dies of a broken heart.” Isaac stopped appearing scared of carrying on.

“What is it Isaac, what aren’t you telling me?”

Ashley went and sat with Neil holding his hands.

Isaac looked from Neil to Ashley, who nodded her head.

“If we can’t get them to see sense and realise they are in love, then not only will Adam die but Tommy too. They have a bond, have had since their first night together. I’m also hoping they didn’t bite each other and become bonded.”

“Why? What would happen?” Neil had friends who knew vampires but he didn’t know their ways.

“If…if they bonded whilst having sex then the process of dying of a broken heart becomes greater. The whole thing could take less than a week. If we’re to save them we have to hope they didn’t bond like that and we can convince them they should be together.”

“We can’t let that happen. I’ve only just got my brother back, I’m not going to lose him, not now.”

“And we’re not going to let it happen. We have to help them see how much they mean to each other.”

Sutan helped Adam crawl under the duvet. “Sleep baby, we’ll sort this out once you’ve had some rest.”

“I love him so fuckin’ much.”

“I know you do and you’re going to tell him, but only when you’ve rested. Knowing you, if you go to him now you’ll both end up saying things you’ll regret and then there’ll be no going back. And you know what happens if your heart gets broken.”

“I know. I…I can’t let that happen. Help me…please.”

“Of course we’ll help you, that’s what friends are for.”

“Thank you Sutan.”

“My pleasure baby.” He kissed the top of Adam’s head and smiled when he realised Adam had fallen asleep.

^V^

Tommy woke to the sounds of birds singing. He turned to look at the clock on the bedside cabinet but as he did the jack hammers in his head warned him that he was moving too quickly. “FUCK” He had certainly done what he set out to do the night before, but the after effects this morning told him that maybe it wasn’t such a good thing to do.

He moved slower to look at the time. “nngh 8.30 too early.” He gently pulled his arm free of the duvet. It was healing but he knew mixing Jack with the blood maybe wasn’t the best idea to help him heal. He suddenly needed to empty his bladder.

Throwing the covers back he sat up. “Shit.” Holding his head, he didn’t want it to fall off! He stood and carefully made his way to the bathroom. Laughing to himself, _you’re crazy Tommy Joe your head is firmly fixed to your body_. He let go and as the room began to spin he reached for the wash basin. “Wow you really did a number on yourself last night.” He managed to get to the toilet and long seconds later he had relieved himself and rather than hurry back to his bed he decided a shower was in order. He needed to get rid of the stench of Simon’s basement and the lingering aroma of burnt skin that had invaded his nostrils.

Turning the hot spray on he carefully stripped, any sudden movements warned him that he was still rather delicate in the head stakes.

He looked at the clothes on the floor deciding that he would never be able to wear them again, they’d remind him too much of his ordeal.

Climbing in the shower he let the hot spray cascade over his body. He felt the steam invade his senses. Standing still for several minutes he thought about what he was going to do now. Adam wasn’t his anymore, he needed to move on. He meant what he’d said to Isaac the previous night. He had to leave the studio he couldn’t bear seeing Adam every day whilst he was completing his album. What if he brought Brad with him? What if Simon had persuaded him to go back to him? No Simon had said Brad had spent the night with Adam, so it must be Brad who he’d chosen. Even after what they’d done the other night, he’d still gone back to his ex. Well he could have him, he was better on his own, he didn’t need Adam, he’d move away from LA go somewhere no-one knew him and start again. He could open a new studio even though he couldn’t play anymore.

He stretched his arm out in front of him staring at the angry red welt on his forearm. He should really drink some more blood and he would be wise to eat something too. He’d not had anything since his dinner the other night with Adam. Adam…he smiled at the memory of their dinner and then their night of sex. His body betrayed him, the copious amounts of blood he’d consumed was travelling south and his dick hardened at the images of Adam naked above him. His hand instinctively went to stroke his length but he stopped himself. He couldn’t afford to dwell on memories, memories that would never become reality. He thought of the basement and the damp darkness and his dick seemed to get the message and lost the will to stand up.

Shaking his head carefully, he knew what he had to do. He climbed out of the shower and wrapping a towel around his waist he went back to his bedroom. Sitting on the bed, he reached for his phone and dialled Isaac.

Isaac hadn’t slept much, he was worried about Tommy. He knew he had feelings for Adam and he had to convince Tommy that staying at the studio was the best thing he should do.

He looked at his phone, 8.30am, he really should get up and get the family back together. _Family,_ he smiled at the thought of Sophie waiting for him. He needed to hear her voice so rather than go eat breakfast he rang his beautiful wife.

“Mmm morning Isaac”

“Oh I’m sorry my love did I wake you?”

“No not really, couldn’t sleep was worried about you.”

“Hey, I’m ok, just worried about TJ.”

“How is he?”

“He went home last night, refused to come to Adam’s, said he didn’t want to see him. Said he wanted to sell the studio, well his half anyway and offered it to me.”

“Oh Isaac, what are you going to do?”

“Not sure yet, but we need to get Tommy and Adam back together otherwise neither will survive.”

“If there’s anything I can do let me know.”

“I will sweetheart. Look I have to go, I have to help them both. I… I’m not sure when I’ll be home.”

“Isaac, baby, don’t worry about that, your friends health and happiness comes first.”

“Sophie, you’re amazing and I love you so very much.”

“Yeah I know and I love you too.”

They chatted for a while longer until Neil knocked on Isaac’s door. Saying their goodbyes, Isaac had an idea of how to get Tommy and Adam to at least talk.

Neil watched the love on Isaacs face as he said goodbye to his wife. “Sorry to interrupt.”

“Hey not a problem, Sophie is amazing, she must be she puts up with me and my music.”

“She certainly makes you happy.”

“Yeah she does. So…what can I do for you?”

“Just wanted to know if you’d heard from my brother this morning?”

“No not yet. I do know Sutan was going to stay with him, make sure he slept.”

“I could do with a coffee.”

“Sounds good. Let’s go invade the kitchen, I have an idea I want to put to you.”

“Ok, go ahead.”

Isaac told Neil what he’d been thinking and they decided that if Tommy wouldn’t see Adam of his own free will they’d put their plan into action, neither wanting to see the two men suffer.

There was another knock on the door. “Hey Isaac are you awake?

“Morning Ashley, come join us.”

“Oh hi Neil. Have you heard anything? Do we know how Adam is?”

“No not heard anything, but then not been downstairs yet.”

“Well I for one could do with a coffee. Come on let’s go start breakfast, I somehow don’t think Adam will be up for playing house.”

“No, you’re right. Look why don’t you and Isaac go start cooking or whatever it is you vampires do, I’ll go see how Sutan and Adam are.” Neil looked from Ashley to Isaac as they laughed. “What?”

“Oh Neil, you have a lot to learn about us badass scary vampires. Both laughed and dropped their fangs.

“Whoa, I’m friend here, don’t bite me!”

All three of them ended up in fits of giggles.

“Sorry Neil, it’s just we do eat and drink virtually everything that humans do just not cooked meat, well not well done anyway.”

“Oh, m’sorry, I didn’t mean to… and your fangs, wow they’re impressive. Are um…are Adam’s gonna be like that?”

“Yeah, and don’t apologise, we know you’re still learning.”

“Thanks. I’m sure I’ll learn quickly. In the meantime I’m kinda getting hungry. Let’s go find food.”

“How does pancakes and maple syrup sound?”

Neil’s stomach grumbled and they all collapse into laughter again.

“Well guess that answers my question. K, come on Ashley you can help me.”

“Gee thanks, you know I’m not good at cooking.”

“Precisely why you’re _helping_ me!”

Neil watched as the two friends linked arms and headed downstairs. He stood outside Adam’s bedroom door not knowing what he was going to say. He lifted his hand to knock just as Sutan opened the door.

“Morning sweetie.”

“How…how did?”

“Heard you laughing honey. Come on in Adam’s still asleep, thank goodness. He was worn out.”

“I’m scared Sutan, I don’t want to lose him not now.”

“I know, I know and if I have my way you’re not going to. Look go get some coffee and food I’ll stay with him, I’ll bring him down once he wakes.” Sutan squeezed Neil’s arm.

“Ok, I’ll get Ashley to bring you a coffee.”

“Thanks honey. Now go, you need to keep your strength up too.”

Neil nodded and headed downstairs.

Sutan closed the door, turned and headed back to his chair.

“Morning Sutan, who was at the door?”

“Oh morning sweetie, it was Neil wanting to know how you were.”

“Oh.”

“Hey come on, they’re…we’re all worried about you.”

“M’sorry, I just thought it might have been Tommy.”

Sutan went to sit on the bed with his friend. Putting a protective arm around him, “He will be here, once he’s had a chance to sleep and recover.”

“But I wanted to help him. I want to be the one to hold him as he heals.” Adam’s tears began again.

“Come on Adam, he’s going to be ok.”

“Is he? How do we know? I need to talk to him, tell him how I feel.”

“I know and you will. Look why don’t we go down for breakfast and then we can ring him or go see him and you can tell him then.”

Adam leant into the embrace. It felt good being held, but it would have felt even better if it had been Tommy’s arms around him. He wiped his eyes.

“You’re right, I need to tell him I love him. But I do need coffee. Come on let’s go down.”

Isaac was in the middle of cooking a pancake when his phone rang. Passing the frying pan to a startled Ashley he exclaimed.

“Just make sure it doesn’t burn. Need to get this.”

She took the pan from him and listened as he answered.

“Hey Tommy,” Isaac pointed to the veranda and Ashley nodded. Once outside, “good to hear your voice. How are you feeling?”

“Like someone’s dancing in my head and wearing clogs. The arm on the other hand is healing, but not able to move it much, so don’t reckon m’gonna be able to play anymore.”

“Never say never TJ. Look why don’t you come to Adam’s I’m cooking pancakes and I know…”

“No Isaac, I’m just ringing to say goodbye. I’ve got a flight booked for tomorrow to New York. I’m gonna be busy packing my house up then going to put boxes in storage till I get settled in New York and I’m gonna sell my house.”

“But what about the studio?”

“Meant what I said last night, it’s yours if you want it. Just send me what you think it’s worth. If you don’t want it, sell my half for me and wire me the funds. I really don’t want anything more to do with it.”

“Tommy, you can’t…”

“Yeah Isaac, I can. Look I gotta go, got to start packing. Thanks for everything bro, couldn’t have done it without ya.”

“Tommy…wait.”

“Bye Isaac, love to Sophie and Ashley.”

“At least tell me the time of your flight so I can say goodbye properly.”

“Only if you promise not to say anything to Adam.”

“I promise.”

“K, it’s 11.30 in the morning.”

“Thank you, and Tommy…”

“Yeah?”

“Tell him you love him.”

“No point, he doesn’t love me.”

“How do you figure that out?”

“Simon said Brad spent the night with Adam, so guess he wants him back.”

“No Tommy, it wasn’t…”

“Take care Isaac, bye.” Tommy hung up leaving Isaac staring at his phone.

Neil came out, “what’s wrong Isaac?”

“That was Tommy, he’s leaving for New York in the morning and doesn’t want Adam to know.”

“But we have to tell him, remember what’s going to happen to both of them if this isn’t sorted out.”

“I know, now all the more reason to put our plan into action, and the sooner the better for all our sakes.”

Neil nodded, “I agree, come on let’s go eat, the pancakes smell so good. We can plan everything whilst we eat.”

“We need to get Adam out of the way, he can’t know Tommy’s leaving, he’d only do something stupid.”

“Agree. I have an idea, let’s get Ashley and Sutan to take him to the studio on the pretence that Sutan wants to hear what he’s recorded so far, then we can put our heads together and get these two stubborn vampires back together.”

They shook hands and went to re-join the others. Ashley pleased with herself for cooking more pancakes and not burning them.

^V^

Once they’d all eaten their fill of the delicious pancakes, Adam went to stand.

“Where are you going?”

“I have to see Tommy, I need to talk to him.”

“Adam, wait. He’s not going to be at home, said he was going to see a healer.” Isaac hoped he was convincing. “He wants to make sure his arm is ok.”

“Oh, so when did you speak to him and why didn’t you call me to let me know he was on the phone. You know I wanted to talk to him!”

“It was only a quick call he just wanted to let us know he was ok and that he was going to see a healer.”

“Oh, m’sorry for shouting at you.”

“Not a problem, I can’t begin to imagine what you’re going through.”

“Thank you Isaac. When is he coming here?” Adam saw a look flash across Isaacs face.

“Isaac, what aren’t you telling me? What else did Tommy say?”

“Adam, please, come and sit down.”

“No! Tell me, I want to know.”

Neil went to his brother, “please Adam, come and sit down then we’ll talk.”

Reluctantly Adam allowed himself to be led through to the lounge. He felt like he’d been here before. He shook his head, this was just a repeat of the previous night when they said Tommy wasn’t coming around. Sitting on the sofa he stared as his friends gathered around.

“Guys this is a bit déjà vu, we haven’t gone back in time to last night have we?”

“No Adam. When I spoke to Tommy this morning he said he was ok and…well and…”

“And what Isaac?”

“He’s going away.”

“What…for a holiday. That sounds good, I could book…”

“No Adam, not a holiday…”

“If not…that means… Shit he’s leaving L.A. isn’t he?” Adam’s hands clenched so tight his nails began to dig into the palms of his hands. “Answer me, he’s leaving me!” He broke down again.

“Adam, he may be leaving, I don’t know how serious he was.”

“I can’t let him leave.” Before anyone realised, Adam was up and out of the door, car keys in hand. As he started the engine he saw his friends exit his house. He was quicker than they were. He prided himself on his speed. He looked in the rear view mirror at his friends as he sped through the opening gates.

“What the hell do we do now?”

“Maybe you should ring Tommy, let him know Adam is on his way.”

“I can’t he would only leave his house so there’d be no-one in when Adam arrived, maybe this way they could talk.”

“Now who’s being delusional? I think it’s going to take more than Adam rushing around there for Tommy to listen.”

“Mmm suppose you’re right. Let’s see how this pans out before we put our plan into action.”

“So what are we going to do now?”

“Ashley, we wait, see what happens, be here for both of them if they need us.”

“I’m going to put more coffee on, anyone want to join me?”

A collective _yes please_ to Sutan’s offer made him smile. But he was also very worried about his best friend.

Adam arrived at Tommy’s. He left his car down the street, he didn’t want to alert Tommy and have him run before they’d even had a chance to talk.

He made his way up the short drive to Tommy’s front door. A million words bouncing around in his mind, hoping he’d pick the right ones to say to convince his boyfriend to stay. What had Simon said to make Tommy this angry and want to leave L.A.? He lifted his hand and knocked on the front door. Listening, he could hear movement. It sounded like someone running down the stairs. He waited for the door to open and when it did he never expected it to be slammed straight back in his face before he’d even had a chance to say hello.

He knocked again. This time he was greeted with a very angry sounding Tommy.

“Get the fuck off my property. You have exactly 30 seconds to go before I call the police.”

“Tommy, please, why would you do that, I only want to talk.”

“No, I want you to leave me alone. We have nothing to talk about. Go back to your lover. I’m sure he’s missing you.”

“What…Tommy I don’t know what the hell you’re talking about. I thought…”

“Well you know what thought did. Now if you don’t mind, I have a lot of packing to do, so goodbye Adam, I hope you’ll be very happy. And I hope Simon lets you record your album your way. Isaac has the recordings you did and I’ll tell him to let you have them…no charge.”

“Tommy, please, I don’t know who told you…”

“No Adam, please don’t say anymore. Whatever you say is going to be a lie. Now I’m going to finish packing and if by the time I get back upstairs you’re not walking up my drive I _will_ call the police and have you arrested for trespassing.”

“Tommy I…”

“NO! No Adam, just go.”

Adam heard footsteps running back up the stairs. He stared at the door one last time then turned and headed back to his car.

Tommy watched the beautiful dark haired man walk up his drive, shoulders slumped, head down and hands in his pockets. This was the only way. Tommy knew that if he’d let Adam in they would have ended up talking, then he’d have kissed him and they’d probably have ended up in bed. No, Tommy had done the right thing, he had to make a clean break. Let Adam be with the one person who knew him.

As he watched his ex-lover leave he wished he would turn around so he could lay eyes on that gorgeous face once more, but Adam just kept on walking. Tommy sniffed, then wiped his eyes. How could he fall in love so quickly, it had never happened before? And it was because he loved Adam that he had to go away so the dark haired man could do what he wanted and be with the person he was meant to be with.

Tommy went back to packing his case. Next on the agenda were his guitars. He’d take them with him even though he probably wouldn’t ever play them again. He slammed the lid on his case sending a shock wave up his arm. “FUCK!” He sat on his bed a sob leaving his mouth. _Come on Ratliff pull yourself together. You’ll find someone else. After all you’ve got eternity_. He saw his acoustic guitar in the corner of the room, maybe if he tried playing it, he would be able to determine how much damage had been done to his arm.

Gently he picked it up and took her back to his bed. He caressed the neck like a lover would caress their partners body. He smiled at the feel of the varnished wood then as he ran his fingers over the strings the contrast in their texture was like going from silk to hessian but boy did he love the feel of them both.

He gently placed the guitar across his knee as if he was holding a new born child. Closing his eyes his fingers automatically landed on the frets and slowly he brought his right arm up ready to tease a note from his baby. But as he moved his hand down over the strings a pain like a hot dagger piercing his skin shot up his arm. “SHIT!” He’d never felt anything so excruciating in all his life. He threw the guitar on the bed and screamed. No way was he going to be able to play anymore. Simon had really messed him up good.

He lay back on his bed, curled into the foetal position and cried. His tears continued to fall until he was asleep.

^V^

Adam wanted to look back, look to see a beautiful face staring at him from an upstairs window. But he knew it would be pointless, Tommy had made it perfectly clear that he wanted nothing more to do with him. What had he meant when he’d said _go back to your lover_? Who had he meant? What lies had Simon fed him? He got to his car, slowly climbing in, he rested his head on the steering wheel and cried. He should go home, but he couldn’t face his friends, so he drove not really knowing where he was going.

A short while later he pulled up in the parking lot near the Ferris Wheel, remembering how Tommy had braved his fear of heights and gone on it when he’d met Brad.

Brad! That’s what Tommy had meant. He thought Brad was his lover. Simon had convinced him that he’d gone back to him. Adam growled, dropping his fangs, he really wanted to rip Simon’s head off and burn him. But he knew he couldn’t do that, he would be accountable to the High Council if he did and he couldn’t leave the life he’d built for himself. Besides Simon just wasn’t worth it.

He didn’t know how long he sat staring at the Ferris Wheel, but his phone ringing brought him back to the present.

“Hello.”

“Hey Adam, where are you?”

“Ferris Wheel, why?”

“Thank God you’re alright.”

“Why what’s happened?”

“Well you’ve been gone two hours and I’ve just spoken to Tommy who said he told you to leave him alone. I just hoped you hadn’t done anything stupid.”

“You’ve spoken to Tommy? What did he say?”

“Nothing much, just that he’d sent you away. Adam what happened?”

“Simon, the bastard, convinced Tommy that I’d gone back to Brad. He told him I spent the night with him. Oh Isaac what am I going to do?”

“Have you eaten?”

“No.”

“When was the last time you had any blood?”

“Last night when we ate.”

“K, look why don’t you meet Neil and he said he’ll buy you lunch.”

“I don’t know. I don’t feel like eating, I feel sick. Which is really stupid because…”

“No Adam, it’s not stupid, you’re upset over Tommy, you’ve had a crazy couple of days where your feeding and drinking habits have been shot to pieces. So you really should eat something.”

“Ok, I’ll meet him.”

Isaac told him the name of a vamp friendly restaurant and said to meet Neil there in 20 minutes.

Adam agreed and as Isaac came off the phone he nodded to his friends.

“Ok Isaac now you just have to convince Tommy.”

“I know, look why don’t your ring him Ash, he’s gonna get pissed if I keep ringing.”

“Good idea, plus he’s more likely to meet me right now.” She saw everyone nod in agreement as she speed dialled her friends’ number. The phone kept ringing then went to voicemail. Ashley looked at Isaac shaking her head. She disconnected.

“No answer, but it’s only 5 minutes since you spoke to him. I’m worried.”

“Look try again, if he doesn’t answer this time I’m going around to see him.”

Ashley nodded and redialled, on the third ring the phone was answered.

“What?”

“Hey TJ, it’s Ashley.”

“Yeah, can see that on my phone, what do you want?”

“Isaac told me you’re leaving L.A.?”

“Yeah…and?”

“Tommy, please, I don’t want you to go without seeing you one last time.”

“What for?”

Ashley had had enough of his grumpy mood. “Listen to me Tommy Joe Ratliff. I am your friend, I wouldn’t be here if it wasn’t for you and Isaac. Now I want to see you to say goodbye properly. You’ve at least got to allow me that.”

“I’m sorry Ashley, yeah I’ll meet you. I’m just…”

“I know TJ, you can talk about it, or not when we meet. It’s up to you.”

“Thanks Ash. Where do you want to meet?”

“Have you eaten today?”

“Um, no.”

“Good, I know just the place.”

She gave him the name of the restaurant and said she’d meet him there in 25 minutes. He agreed and said goodbye for now.

“Well?”

“He’s agreed, 25 minutes, that should give Adam time to get there. I’ll wait in the seat near the window so he won’t suspect anything.”

“Good idea. Neil you had better get going, keep Adam occupied until Tommy gets there.”

“Right, I’ll make sure Adam is sitting away from the door and window, I’d hate for either of them to leave before they’ve talked.”

“Good idea. Keep me informed and don’t forget to leave them once they’ve sat down together.”

“Oh come on Isaac, we’re not going to be that stupid.”

“I know, sorry it’s just…well Adam’s already starting to feel sick. We’ve only got a couple more days before…well you know?”

“Yeah we know, but I personally am trying not to think about it.”

“Ok, off you go.” Isaac hugged Ashley and shook hands with Neil.

Arriving at the restaurant, Neil thought it better if he went in first, make sure Adam couldn’t see the door. Ashley agreed and watched as the dark haired man entered the building. She could see the family resemblance and hoped that once all this was sorted out Adam would go and see his parents again.

As Neil entered the restaurant, he saw Adam sitting at one of the front tables. Adam smiled when he saw his brother, but Neil noticed the smile didn’t reach his eyes.

“Hey big brother.” They hugged, “why don’t we go sit in one of the booths at the back, that way we can talk and no-one will disturb us.”

“Ok.” Adam followed his brother to a booth, sitting opposite, looking around to see who else was there.

“Hey come on Adam, no-one will see you back here. Is that what you’re worried about?”

“What? No, I just…fuck Neil I was going to bring Tommy here for a romantic meal and then tell him I loved him.”

“I’m sorry, I didn’t know.”

“S’alright, it’s never gonna happen now. He thinks I’m back with Brad. I could kill Simon.”

“Hey, I know but if you do you’ll be in trouble.”

“I know, that’s why I’ve alerted the High Council about his actions over the past few days.”

“What are they going to do?”

“Not sure yet, they’re meeting with him later today and then decide.”

“Won’t he try to get out of it?”

“Oh they never tell you when they’re going to pay a visit, they just turn up. And if you’ve done something bad…well I’d rather not talk about it.”

“Ok, I’m sorry.”

“No don’t be, it’s good to talk to you about this kind of stuff after all this time.”

“Yeah, I just wish we were talking about your music, Tommy and how much you love him.”

“If he turned up now I’d do anything to prove to him that I love him.”

Neil saw Ashley enter the restaurant and go to sit at the table in the window. She had a clear view of the parking lot and could see Tommy before he entered the building.

“How about we have a drink and take a look at the menu?”

“Yeah, ok.”

“I’ll go to the bar and order, what do you want?”

“Wine special please. Just ask for that they’ll know what you mean.”

“Great, won’t be long.”

Neil left Adam looking at the menu, he smiled at Ashley as he approached the bar. He was just about to order when the door opened and Tommy entered. He made a point of slightly turning his back, he didn’t want Tommy to see him, not just yet. He heard Ashley greet the blond.

“Hey TJ, come sit down, let me get you a drink.”

“Hey Ash, thanks. Um Jack with a shot please.”

“K, be right back.” She headed towards where Neil was standing. As she approached, “ok, what now?”

“We need to get them to sit together. How about we move further onto the seats, make it look as though the booth is empty. Then you suggest to Tommy that it may be better sitting somewhere where it’s quieter. Then you could bring him over, make out that you didn’t know we were here and suggest sitting with us.”

“Do you think that will work?”

“Worth a shot.”

“Right, let’s get the drinks then we can play cupid.”

They ordered the drinks, Ashley checking to make sure Tommy hadn’t seen her talking to Neil. Taking their drinks she headed back to Tommy.

“Hey, here you go. Look why don’t we go sit over there, more privacy.”

“Mmm, ok if you want.”

“Look, I don’t want you to feel uncomfortable talking here, it’s near the door and you never know who’s going to come in.”

“Yeah, you’re right. M’sorry.”

“You’ve nothing to be sorry for. Come on.” She stood and headed towards the booth. Tommy followed not really taking in his surroundings. It wasn’t until they got level with the booth that he realised what was going on.

“Fuck Ashley did you know _he_ was going to be here?”

“I’m not going to lie to you TJ, yeah I knew.”

“So this was all a set up. I suppose it was _his_ idea?”

“No Tommy Joe, I knew nothing about you coming here. I thought it was just Neil and I.”

“I told you earlier, I don’t want to hear your excuses and lies.”

“Tommy, please, just listen to what Adam has to say.”

“I’ve heard enough, I’m going.” He took the drink from Ashley, downed it in one go. “Brad can have him, I’m leaving. Goodbye.” Tommy turned and was about to leave.

“Tommy please listen to me.”

“No Adam. Have a good life.” He walked away.

“Did you two know he was going to be here?” Ashley and Neil looked at each other. “I’ll take that silence as a yes then. Who’s idea was it?”

“Isaac’s and mine.”

“Sorry to disappoint you all but he’s not going to listen to me.”

“Come on let’s go home.” Neil stood, Ashley holding out her hand for Adam to take.

As he stood he felt his heart beat quicker than it had ever done before. He knew he’d had enough blood to drink for it to murmur, but it shouldn’t be as fast as this. He doubled over.

“Adam, hey Adam are you ok?”

“Nnngh…no…don’t feel too good.”

“Ashley, ring Isaac, tell him what’s happening. Tell him we need to do something.”

“Ok, look can you get him home?”

“Yeah. I’ll be fine, what are you going to do?”

“Try to get through to Tommy. He needs to listen to Adam.”

“Ok, see you back at Adam’s.”

Ashley ran out of the restaurant hoping she could make Tommy see sense and listen to what Adam had to say.

 

tbc


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter, thank you all for staying with me on this and thank you so much for all the lovely comments. Next fic will be on it's way soon (ish).

Tommy sat in his car just staring into space, he wasn’t mad at Ashley or Isaac, he was mad at himself for falling in love with Adam, for believing they could be together. He laughed. _You certainly know how to pick them. First James now…_ He saw Adam leaving the restaurant but something wasn’t right. He was being helped by Neil. What was wrong with him? Tommy was about to get out of the car but stopped himself. _He’s drunk, too much wine will do that to you_. He shook his head he wasn’t going to go and see if he was alright.

He started the ignition, put his car in gear and started to pull out of the parking lot. Looking in his rear view mirror he saw Ashley running after him waving. He couldn’t face talking to her, not after she tricked him. He carried on driving, leaving her standing staring after him.

He drove home, he needed to finish his packing he had a flight to catch.

Ashley tried shouting him, he either didn’t hear her or ignored her. She had to talk to him and soon. Looking around the parking lot she realised Neil had gone and since she’d arrived in the same car she’d have to get home another way. She had to get to Tommy first, so after calling a cab, she contemplated ringing Tommy but she knew if she did that he would refuse to see her. No, she’d just turn up on his doorstep and not leave until she’d made him see sense.

As she gave the cab driver Tommy’s address she formulated a speech she would give him, she smiled to herself, she would get the pair of them back together if it was the last thing she did.

Neil arrived back at Adam’s and as he pulled up outside the front porch Sutan and Isaac came running out to help him. Half carrying him and helping him to walk they took him inside.

“What’s happening to me Isaac?”

“Adam you’re dying of a broken heart and if we don’t get Tommy to see sense then he’s going to be in pain too. Depending on how he feels about you, he could become ill or he…”

“He what Isaac…nngh, tell me!”

“If he loves you like you love him, then 24 hours after you die he will too.”

“Don’t want to die.”

“That’s why Ashley is going to speak to him.”

“Nngh it hurts.”

“Oh Adam, hold on, please.”

“I…shit…I need to lie down.”

“No Adam, you can’t do that, you have to eat and drink plenty. That way it will slow the process down.”

“Ok, but want to stay in the lounge, can’t sit in a cold kitchen.”

“Alright, Neil, take him to the larger lounge, light the fire and I’ll bring him food and drink.”

Sutan and Neil helped him through and made sure he was comfortable. Isaac wasn’t long, he made sure there was plenty for Adam to feed on.

Adam could only hope that he would see Tommy one more time. If he could just tell him how he felt just once he’d be happy. He didn’t really care if Tommy loved him or not, he just wanted to be able to tell him. If Tommy didn’t love him then at least he’d die knowing he’d tried.

As he ate and drank the blood Isaac had prepared, he began to feel a bit better.

“Thanks Isaac, I feel slightly better.”

“Good, but you must keep eating and drinking at regular intervals. It will help but…”

“Yeah, I know.” He looked at his family, “when did he say he was leaving?”

Isaac looked at his watch. “His flight leaves at 11.30 in the morning.”

“So we have to get him to listen before then?”

“He has to see Adam and we’ll make sure it happens.”

Isaacs phone buzzed.

“Who is it?” Sutan asked.

“Ashley, she says she’s at Tommy’s and is going to convince him to at least listen to what Adam has to say.”

“So I guess we just have to wait?”

“Yeah Neil we do.”

Ashley knocked on Tommy’s door, listening for any movement inside. She was about to knock again when the door opened.

“What do you want?”

“And hello to you too Tommy.”

“I’ve got nothing to say to you after that deceitful trick you all played on me earlier.”

“Tommy please just listen.”

“Why the fuck should I?”

“Tommy can we just go inside and talk, I don’t want us to part on a bad note.”

“That’s funny Ashley.”

“What…Tommy what are you talking about, what’s funny?”

“Bad note…” Tommy giggled, “I can’t play the guitar anymore, so there’ll be a lot of bad notes if I try.” He laughed even more.

Ashley noticed he was becoming hysterical and she hated to see her friend like this. She tried to hug him but he pushed her away.

“No don’t, I’m not worth it.”

“Yes you are Tommy, we all love you.”

“The one person who I love more than anything is with someone else. So what I thought we both wanted was a lie on his part.”

“Have you told him how you feel?”

“What’s the point? He doesn’t want me. He even spent the night with Brad. That’s how much he cares for me.”

“Tommy just talk to him. Let him explain.”

“No Ashley, I’ve had enough disappointments in my time. I’m moving on, starting again where no-one knows me.”

“He didn’t…”

“No! I don’t want any more lies from anyone, I’m going to New York in the morning and that’s final.”

“Ok Tommy, but I really think you should…”

“Ashley, I’d like you to go now. Tell Isaac thanks for everything and I’ll be in touch once I’m settled. You take care of yourself and I hope you and Sam are going to be ok.”

“Yeah we will. I’ll tell Isaac but I still wish you weren’t going.”

“It’s for the best. Now if you’ll excuse me I need to finish packing. Take care of yourself.” He hugged her, kissed her cheek then turned and went back upstairs.

Ashley watched him disappear. She had tried, but had she tried hard enough? Tommy had admitted he loved Adam. Now they had to find a way of getting them to admit it to each other.

She shouted her goodbye, rang for a cab and as she waited on the sidewalk she rang Isaac letting him know she was on her way back and they had to go through with their idea, she hated seeing both men so sad.

“Who was that?”

“Ashley, she’s on her way back.”

“Did she speak to Tommy?”

“Yeah, look let’s leave Adam to rest we’ll get him to eat more in an hour.”

“What did Tommy say?”

“Not here, let’s go to the kitchen.”

The three friends made sure Adam was comfortable then headed out of earshot so Isaac could explain.

“Ok guys, Tommy’s admitted to Ashley that he loves Adam, but he thinks Adam is back with Brad, and before you ask, it was Simon that convinced him of that. Another thing, Tommy doesn’t think he’ll ever play his guitar again.”

“But he’s hurting, he’s got to give it time to heal.”

“You know that Sutan, I know that, but you know what TJ’s like when he thinks things won’t happen. We have to convince him otherwise.”

“So how are we going to do that?”

They all agreed that their idea was going to be difficult to achieve but they needed to go through with it, Adam’s and Tommy’s lives depended on it. Everything could go horribly wrong but anything was worth a try.

Ashley arrived back at Adam’s and whilst they were finalising the plan for the following day Neil went through to check on his brother.

“Hey Neil, where’ve you been?”

“We thought you could do without our incessant chatter so we’ve been in the kitchen.”

“Has…is Tommy here?”

“No, I’m sorry, Ashley said he’s determined to leave for New York in the morning.”

“Neil I have to see him. Look if I eat and drink more in the next few hours will you take me to the airport. I have to try one last time.”

“Yeah, Adam, I’ll take you. In fact we were just talking about that. Isaac, Ashley and Sutan want to go see him off, so let’s all go together.”

“Thank you. I really do love him you know.”

“I can see that. Look Isaac’s just cooking some more food, eat, drink and rest then we can _all_ go see him in the morning.”

Adam smiled for the first time in a while and thanked Neil again.

When Neil went back to the others, “that was easy.”

“What do you mean?”

“Adam suggested going to the airport to see him off.”

“Great, now the rest is up to both of them. We have to get them to admit their feelings to one another.”

“Let’s just keep our fingers crossed that Tommy believes Adam.”

“Well I for one am beat. Let’s get this food in to Adam then he can rest and hopefully he’ll be able to convince Tommy of his feelings. Come on let’s call it a night and in the morning we can get Mr Lambert in there to the airport on time.”

^V^

Tommy finished packing and looked around, all his possessions now in boxes. His guitars cocooned safely in travel containers, he would get Isaac to ship them to him once he’d found somewhere to live. All except his acoustic baby. He would take that with him. He needed something to keep him company even if he’d never be able to play it again.

Taking the two cases and his guitar down to the hallway he rang the cab company ordering a cab for 9am the following morning. He wanted to make sure he was at the airport in time. He didn’t mind waiting at the airport he could people watch and imagine who they were and where they were going.

Looking at his watch he realised he hadn’t had anything to eat or drink all day. He really should have something before his journey.

As he made his way to his kitchen he felt his heart rate speed up, _what the fuck?_ He’d never had that happen to him before. He put it down to the after effects of the werewolf saliva and not having anything to drink all day. He had to stop and hold on to the furniture whilst his heart rate evened out. Shaking his head he carefully made his way to the kitchen. Grabbing a steak from the fridge and two packets of blood he set to and cooked the meat and heated the blood in the microwave.

Once he’d eaten and cleared his pots away he took one last look around, _I’ve loved living here, thank you for all the memories you’ve helped me make_. He laughed he was talking to a fuckin’ house. _You’ve certainly lost it now Tommy, come on get some rest you know what you’re like flying_. He had never enjoyed flying even when he’d still been human. He’d avoided it wherever possible, but if he wanted to start again he’d have to grin and bear it and get on a plane.

Climbing the stairs one last time he knew this was the right thing to do.

^V^

“Tommy! Please, no I love you don’t….”

“Adam, hey Adam, wake up.”

“Mmm….what, oh hey Neil. What’s wrong?”

“You were dreaming Adam, you’ve been shouting Tommy’s name and telling him you loved him for the last half an hour.”

“Oh Neil, I don’t want to live if he doesn’t love me. I don’t think I can go on.”

“Hey come on, we’re going to the airport, let’s take it one step at a time.”

“You’re right. Nnngh…shit!”

“Adam, what’s wrong?”

“My stomach feels like someone’s twisting it around in a vice.”

“I’ll go get you a drink. Hold on.” Neil rushed to the kitchen. He’d seen Isaac put packets of blood in the microwave, so grabbing a couple of packets he heated them and took them through to his brother hoping he’d heated them enough.

He found Adam doubled over clutching his stomach. If Neil said he wasn’t scared he’d be lying. He didn’t want to lose his brother, not after he’d just found him again.

“Adam, here, drink this…please.” He handed over a bag of blood. Adam grabbed it, “I hope I’ve heated it right.”

“Yeah, it’s fine Neil, thank you.”

Neil sat with his brother watching him drink, thankful he could help in some small way.

“Thank you Neil.”

“What for?”

“Not judging me. I know heating these just now must have been difficult for you.”

“You’re my brother Adam, I’m just pleased I’ve found you again. Mom and dad will also be pleased to see you. And as for heating the blood for you, I’ll do anything to keep you here. I don’t want to lose you, not again.” Neil squeezed Adam’s shoulder even after all their time apart Neil still loved his brother. “So we need to get you to the airport on time to see your cute Tommy.”

“Hey I’m the one who’s allowed to call him cute.” He smiled. “Besides you’re spoken for.”

Neil laughed. “Hey I may be straight and married, but I know when a guy’s cute. And if he puts that silly loved up look on your badass vampire face, well he must be special.”

“Yeah he is.” Adam leant across and hugged his younger brother.

“Hey, what’s going on here? Do we all get hugs?”

“Morning Isaac, Neil is my amazing brother and I can hug him if I want.”

“And we’re your friends.”

“I know, and you’re all amazing. So if you want a hug then come here.” Adam stood and hugged a guy who even in such a short amount of time, had come to love as a brother.

“Morning sweetie…oh are we having an orgy?”

“Sutan, only you would pull a friendship hug down to the gutter level.”

“Well if he’s getting one of your fantastic hugs, it’s only fair the rest of us should.”

“Sorry to disappoint you guys but if we want to get to the airport and bring Tommy home then we have to get going.”

“Well I’ve had blood thanks to Neil.” They all looked from Adam to Neil, “no guys I haven’t bitten him, he’s heated 2 packs for me.”

They all began laughing. “Thank God for that. One Diva vamp of the Lambert family is enough.”

“Besides Sutan, I don’t think my wife and kids would appreciate a vampire as their husband and father.”

“Oh I don’t know sweetie, I’ve heard vampire sex is hot.”

“Sutan!” Adam exclaimed.

“Eww too much information, especially about my brother.”

“Hey enough of the images that are now invading my brain, we should get Adam to the airport.”

“You’re right Isaac.”

“I need to shower first, I can’t see Tommy looking like this.”

“You have 15 minutes then we need to go.”

“Ok.” Adam made his way up the stairs.

“And don’t be too long putting your make-up on. You’re gorgeous as you are.”

“Thank you.” And he was gone.

“I’m worried about him.”

“What’s happened Neil?”

“When I came down to put the coffee on he was having a dream. He was shouting Tommy’s name and telling him he loved him. Then when he woke up he doubled over in pain, hence the packets of blood.”

“We have to get them back together today, it’s only going to get worse and not just for Adam. Tommy will be starting to feel some of the pain now too. I only hope they can work things out.”

“We’ll make sure they listen to each other, even if we have to lock them in a room together.”

“Who’s locking who in a room?”

“Hey Adam that was…wow you look fantastic.”

“Thank you Sutan, I only hope Tommy thinks so too.”

“He’ll not be able to resist you looking like that.”

Adam smiled. He’d showered quickly then decided to put his favourite lace up leather pants on. They fitted where they touched. He’d also chosen a sheer black shirt, opting to leave the top two buttons open, showing just enough freckled flesh. His hair was immaculate and he’d lined his eyes with black liner, light smoky grey eye shadow and the hint of pink lip gloss.

“What?”

“Um sorry Adam.”

“Have I forgotten something?”

“No you look gorgeous.”

“Thank you Neil.”

“K, now we need to go. Let’s get Tommy home where he belongs.”

They all agreed.

“Hey where’s Ashley?”

“I’m here. Sorry guys, Sam called wanting to know how things were. Wow Adam you’re hot!”

Adam smiled. “don’t let Sam hear you say that.”

“Aww he’ll understand. So come on then let’s go.”

They laughed as Ashley picked up the car keys, and headed out.

^V^

Tommy hadn’t been able to sleep, he’d been imagining what it would have been like if he’d told Adam he loved him. Then he’d imagined Adam and Brad together again. His mind had been going from one thing to the other all night and now he’d got a crazy headache, plus his stomach felt as though there were piranhas eating away at his insides. He doubled over as he sat on the edge of his bed. He needed blood and he needed plenty if he was going to pluck up the courage to fly on his own.

Making his way downstairs he held onto his stomach, he wanted the pain to go away. Why was this happening to him? Retrieving packets of blood and heating them, he downed them quickly hoping they would help.

After several minutes the pain in his stomach subsided. Thankful for small mercies, Tommy took himself back up to his bathroom. He desperately needed to shower. He looked at the time, realising he only had a short while before his cab arrived. He’d showered quickly and was now trying to decide what to wear. _Come on Tommy, you’re only getting on a plane for New York not the stage to play_. He looked at the clothes he’d left out and decided if people didn’t like what he was wearing that was their problem not his. Sighing he started to get dressed, pulling on his favourite black skinny jeans, a Depeche Mode t-shirt and his creepers. He loved those shoes, they made him appear just that little bit taller. He picked up his hoodie and made his way downstairs to wait for the cab.

Checking his watch again he saw he had just enough time to drink a couple more packs of blood. He wasn’t feeling as bad but just to be on the safe side. As he was drinking the final pack there was a knock at his door. He wiped his mouth, he really didn’t want to scare the cab driver.

He opened the door, “good morning, um my bags are just here. Leave the guitar I’ll bring that.”

“As you wish sir.”

Tommy watched as the cab driver stowed his bags in the trunk of the car.

“Is there anything else sir?”

“No. I’ll just lock up. I’ll be with you in a couple of minutes.”

“Ok.”

Tommy stared at the man’s back as he headed to his car. _You are doing the right thing Tommy_. With one last look around he picked up his leather jacket and guitar then headed to the cab. Pausing to look at the house he loved he heard the driver cough. “Sorry, just thinking.”

“We do need to get going sir if we’re to get you to the airport in time.”

“Mmm, yeah, sorry.” Tommy got in the cab and as they drove down the short driveway he closed his eyes and hoped he was going to be alright.

Arriving at the airport Tommy found he had 30 minutes to wait before he could check his bags in. He needed caffeine. Maybe there was a snack bar that was vamp friendly. Placing his bags on a trolley he went in search of the strong black liquid.

The band of friends arrived at the airport. Neil offering to go investigate which gate Tommy would need to check in at. Accomplishing his mission he headed back to the others.

“So have we got here on time?”

“Yeah Isaac we have. According to the guy I spoke to Tommy has 20 minutes before he can check his bags in.”

“Great, so how do we find out where he is? If he’s here?”

“Adam, stop worrying, we’ll find him.”

“Isaac, I’m scared.”

“I know Adam, I promise you we will speak to him before he leaves.”

“Look if he’s got time to wait and assuming he’s here, wouldn’t he look for a vamp friendly snack bar?”

“Good thinking Ashley.”

“K, so how are we going to do this?”

“That’s easy.” They all looked at Neil. “What?”

“Since when did my baby brother become so clever?”

“I grew up Adam.” He smiled

“Come on then, you two can play catch up once we’ve found Tommy.” Ashley squeezed Neil’s shoulder.

“Ok, why don’t Sutan and Adam wait here, the rest of us split up and take a different direction. That way we can cover more ground. Then when we see him text Adam or Sutan to let them know where he is.”

“But I want to look…”

“Think about this Adam, if he sees you before you see him, he’s likely to disappear into the crowd. If we go look for him we can make sure he is somewhere not too difficult for you to find him. We can blend into the crowd whereas Adam may be recognised by a fan, drawing attention to him.”

“Neil, not only have you grown up but you’re making perfect sense. Wow, I never thought I’d say that about my brother.”

“And I love you too Adam Mitchel Lambert.” Neil went to hug his brother, breaking apart when they heard Ashley snuffle.

“Hey what’s wrong Ash?”

“It’s…sorry but…aww they’re so sweet. I’m pleased they’ve found each other again.”

“Well enough of going gooey eyed over them, we’ve got 15 minutes to find Tommy before he leaves forever.”

“Right, I’ll go that way.” Neil pointed towards a row of snack bars. “I think there are more around to the right of the information kiosk. Isaac would you go that way?”

“Sure.”

“What about me?” Ashley questioned.

“We passed an escalator on the way in, why don’t you go up there and see if he’s either up there or if you can, spot where he is.”

“Ok.”

“If any of us find him, don’t approach him too quickly, you may frighten him off, just text everyone to let us know where he is.”

“He’s expecting me to come say goodbye.”

“Let’s find him, let Adam and Sutan know first then you can go talk to him. When Adam gets to you, and I’m talking to all of you, we need to give them time alone to talk.”

“Ok, we’ll give it a shot.”

“Thanks Ashley. Now let’s go and find my brother’s boyfriend.”

Adam and Sutan watched as their friends disappeared into the crowd.

“They will find him won’t they Sutan?”

“Hey come on sweetie there’s two kickass vampires and one amazing human looking for him. I have every faith that they’ll find him.”

Adam brushed away a tear. “I miss him Sutan and I love him so fuckin’ much it hurts.”

“Adam stop worrying.”

“I’m trying, I really am, if he leaves I…I don’t want to live without him.”

Sutan reached across and held tightly to Adam’s hand.

Tommy managed to find a snack bar that served his kind of coffee and as he was on his second he thought he felt someone watching him. He looked around, the last time this had happened was when he’d met Adam that night at Gemini’s. Was Adam here? Was he following him? No he’d had Isaac and Ashley promise not to tell Adam when he was leaving. So why was he feeling like this? He looked around but couldn’t see anyone familiar. _Ratliff you’re becoming paranoid again. Drink your coffee then go check in_. He took one more look around just to make sure then ordered another coffee, this time with an extra shot of blood.

Isaac had 10 minutes before Tommy checked in and they were in danger of losing him forever. As he turned the corner he stopped in his tracks. He saw the familiar blond head of his best friend. Luckily he had his back to Isaac, otherwise this proximity they would have locked eyes. He watched as Tommy drank his coffee, then he noticed his friend looking around. He knew Tommy’s senses were heightened and he had to disappear before he was spotted. Hiding behind a column, he watched the blond, hoping he wouldn’t see him. A feeling of relief washed over Isaac as he saw Tommy shake his head and turn back to order another coffee. Without another thought Isaac messaged Sutan and Adam.

**Found Tommy, he’s drinking coffee at the Starbucks nearest the Skyway. You had better hurry, you’ve got about 5 minutes before he checks in**.

Adam and Sutan received the message within seconds of one another.

“I’ve got to get to him.” Adam stood and was about to rush off when Sutan held his arm. “What the fuck Sutan? I have to go.” Adam tried pulling his arm away but for someone who didn’t like violence Sutan had a strong grip.

“I know you want to see him sweetie, but if you go rushing in he’ll bolt.”

“So what am I supposed to do?”

“Let me text Isaac, get him to go sit with him, he did say he was going to say goodbye to him. That way he can keep him talking whilst you get close.”

Adam thought about it then nodded his agreement. “Just hurry up we haven’t got much time.”

Sutan tapped out his message. **Go talk to TJ, delay him we’re on our way**. It wasn’t long before Sutan got a smiley face in answer.

Isaac put his phone away and approached Tommy, “Hey, there you are Tommy, I was hoping I hadn’t missed you.”

Tommy turned to face his friend. “Oh hi.”

“Well that’s a nice greeting, is that all I get?”

“M’sorry Isaac, I was just thinking.”

“Who was in your thoughts?”

Tommy sighed, “Simon, what he did to me, how he’s ruined my life.”

“You don’t know that, give it time.”

“It hurts when I try to play.” Tommy rubbed his arm and winced at the pain that was still evident.

“Is that all TJ?”

“No…no, I was thinking about Adam.”

“That’s good…isn’t it?”

“No, because he’s back with Brad.”

“How do you know?”

“Simon…Simon told me.”

“And you believed him?” Tommy looked at his feet as if they would give him an answer. “And you believed him?” Isaac asked again this time more forceful.

Tommy nodded. “He said Brad had spent the night with Adam.” The blond wiped yet another tear away.

Isaac was about to answer when he saw Adam standing behind Tommy. Adam put his finger to his lips wanting Isaac to remain quiet about him being there.

“Oh come on Tommy, Simon was just trying to get under your skin, make you give up Adam.”

“So why didn’t Brad deny it when he did this to me.” He pointed to his arm.

Before Isaac could say anything Adam had stepped closer to Tommy, “because Brad didn’t want to die, didn’t want to become a vampire like us.” He watched as Tommy turned around and looked him in the eye.

“What the fuck are you doing here? I told you I never wanted to see you again.” He looked at Isaac, “well thank you very much. I thought you were my friend.”

“I am Tommy, that’s why I told Adam where you were. I don’t like seeing my friends hurt.”

“And telling him is doing what exactly?”

“Trying to get you both to see sense.”

“Oh and …”

“For once in your life Tommy Joe Ratliff, shut the fuck up and listen to what Adam has to say. At least hear him out before you leave.”

“I’ve got to check in in…” he looked at his watch, “2 minutes, so unless he talks quickly I’m outa here.” He glared at Adam. “Well, what have you got to say?”

Adam looked at Isaac then Sutan.

“Oh for fuck’s sake just get on with it Lambert.” Tommy went to stand.

“Tommy, wait…please.”

“Look, Sutan and I will be just over there, if you need us just holler.” Isaac got up and dragged Sutan away.

“Well…spit it out Lambert.”

Adam knew he was on borrowed time. What the hell he’d just have to tell him how he felt. “I love you Tommy Joe.” He paused, looking for any reaction on his boyfriends face. “Did you hear me Tommy, I said I love you.” He went to pull Tommy to him, but the smaller man pushed his hands away.

“You’re lying, it’s Brad…”

“Tommy just do what Isaac said and listen…please.”

Tommy looked into the blue eyes he’d fallen in love with and saw something sad in them. “Ok, but I warn you, it had better be the truth.”

“It is. Please, let’s go over there and sit down.”

Tommy allowed himself to be guided to two comfortable chairs. “You have 5 minutes then I really am going to check in.”

“Right, well…”

“Spit it out.”

Adam reached for Tommy’s hands and reluctantly Tommy let him hold them, it felt good.

“Ok, firstly I meant what I said, I really do love you Tommy Joe. Secondly I did not spend the night with Brad, he slept in a spare room. I wanted to make sure he didn’t go back and tell Simon where I lived. Thirdly, I’ve told Brad that if I ever see him again I won’t be responsible for my actions. Finally we are going to be rid of Simon forever. He’s going to get a visit from the High Council. I contacted them and told them everything that’s happened to you. But the most important thing is I love you so very much.”

Tommy looked at Adam wanting so much to believe him.

“Aren’t you going to say anything?”

“I…I want to believe you.”

“I’m telling you the truth baby. I cannot lie about being in love with you. I will not lie either about Brad or Simon.” He squeezed Tommy’s hands. “If you don’t love me then I’ll go, I’ll leave you alone. Leave you to get on with your life in New York. I won’t attempt to contact you. Just tell me you don’t love me.” Adam looked at the beautiful man in front of him, praying he would give him the answer he craved.

^V^

Tommy had just ordered a fresh coffee when he heard Isaac. He had forgotten he’d told his friend he could come and say goodbye to him. He really couldn’t be bothered talking to anyone. But Isaac had been a good friend, so he knew he couldn’t leave without saying goodbye.

Tommy was abrupt with his friend but he’d been thinking about Simon, Brad, but most of all Adam Lambert. He knew he was doing the right thing making a clean break from the most gorgeous man he’d ever met and fallen in love with. Yeah he did love him. How stupid had he been, the singer didn’t want him, he’d only needed him for the studio time. Well Brad could have him. He was going.

As he’d been talking to Isaac he thought he felt someone behind him, but he shook it off, he was hurting and it was making him think crazy things. But then there was Adam’s voice. _Fuck why did Isaac have to tell him he was leaving. He couldn’t put things off any longer he had to face Adam one more time, tell him to leave him alone_. So he tuned to drink in the gorgeous features one more time.

What he wasn’t prepared for was the way Adam looked, those very tight leather pants and that sheer, near transparent shirt. Shit, he wished he’d not had so much blood to drink. It was now coursing down to his dick. He couldn’t stop staring at the dark haired man. He shouldn’t be having these thoughts, but all he wanted to do was grab hold of him and kiss him into oblivion. But he wasn’t his to kiss…was he?

What had he just said? Tommy had been angry at Adam and he’d wanted the conversation to end, but he certainly wasn’t prepared for that confession.

“Please Tommy, let’s go sit over there.”

Tommy had kind of heard Adam, but was still trying to get his head around Adam’s words.

As they moved over to the chairs, Tommy held his guitar in front of him, not wanting Adam to see the reaction he was having on him. Sitting down was slightly uncomfortable, he wanted to adjust his trousers so his junk wouldn’t give him away, but if he did Adam would see for sure the effect he was having on the blond. Tommy draped his jacket over his lap hiding the now very prominent bulge in his trousers.

Adam reached for Tommy’s hands and instead of pulling away, Tommy allowed them to be held by the powerful man and yeah it really did feel good.

There, Adam had said it again. Said he loved him, but what about Brad? So he’d been blunt and asked. Could he believe what Adam was telling him? The High Council were visiting Simon, wow if that were true he wouldn’t like to be in Simon’s shoes, although he would like to be a fly on the wall to hear his fate.

Ah yes, then there was Brad. What had Adam just said, he wouldn’t be responsible for what he did if Brad came back. Maybe he was telling the truth. He looked from their joined hands into Adam’s eyes, just as Adam was telling him he would leave him alone. No, he didn’t want that, he wanted Adam, he loved him.

“Please Tommy I swear if you tell me you don’t…”

“I love you Adam.” Tommy half whispered.

“I will leave…what? What did you say?”

Tommy looked into the blue pools, “I said Lambert, I. Love. You.” He smiled.

Adam was out of his seat, pulling Tommy up, then sitting back down with the blond on his lap, their lips meeting, the kiss rough, tongues asking for entry into each others mouths. Arms snaking around one another as if each were a lifeline in a crazy world.

They pulled apart smiling when they heard Isaac and Sutan cheering.

“Finally we can all go home and celebrate.”

“What do you mean Sutan?”

“Adam, we’re not blind, we have seen how you two look at each other, we can see the love you have. Besides you even admitted to me you loved Tommy.” Adam blushed cursing all that blood they’d made him drink.

“And Tommy, you are a stubborn motherfucker. All it needed was for you to admit you loved Adam. But no, what did you do? You packed everything up and bought a ticket to New York. Jeez guys we all wanted to kick your arses.” Isaac laughed.

Adam held on to Tommy, noticing the bulge in the smaller man’s jeans. Whispering so none of the others would hear, “mmm I see someone else is pleased to see me.”

“Mmm and you’re dick is pushing into my arse too. I think we need to go sort ourselves out. Let’s tell them we’re going to talk things through.”

“D’ya think they’ll believe us?”

“Maybe not, but I don’t care I love you Adam and I’m sorry for jumping to conclusions.”

“Hey it’s not your fault, Simon has a lot to answer for and believe me when the High Council have finished with him he’ll definitely be sorry.”

They stood trying to adjust their clothing without anyone noticing. Thankful Neil and Ashley arrived on the scene to distract Isaac and Sutan.

Adam put his arm around Tommy’s shoulders just as Neil saw them.

“Hey have we missed something?”

“Only these two badass vampires finally admitting they love each other.”

“Yaayyy! Hey Adam, I’m pleased for you big brother, and Tommy, my condolences for having to put up with Adam.” Neil went to hug them both.

“Hands off my boyfriend.” But Adam was grinning. “Look guys if you don’t mind, Tommy Joe and I are going back to mine we have a lot to talk about.”

“Oh, so that’s what it’s called now…talking.” Both men blushed.

“Sutan, can you sort Tommy’s cases out for us?”

“Sure, do you want them back at yours Tommy?”

Tommy looked at Adam. “No, if Adam doesn’t mind, can we take them to his…um just for a while. It’ll um…save me going home to change. Well that’s if…”

“Tommy Joe I want you to stay at mine. In fact I want you to move in. What’s the point of having two homes when mine is big enough for both of us.” Adam never took his eyes from Tommy.

Tommy’s reply was to kiss Adam.

“Eww boys, get a room!” Ashley laughed. “Seriously guys, I’m really happy for you.”

“Thank you Ash. Now if you don’t mind I’d like to take my boyfriend home and look after him.”

“I’ll give you a lift.”

“Thank you Neil. Will you do something else for me little brother?”

“If I can…sure.”

“Will you ask mom and dad if I can visit them in a couple of days. I want to introduce them to Tommy.” Adam pulled Tommy closer and felt him stiffen and a pained look cross his face.

“Hey no worries. They’ll be pleased to see you…both of you. Tommy are you ok?”

“Yeah it’s just when Adam pulled me closer he caught my arm. It’s still not healed properly yet. But I don’t suppose the full bottle of Jack helped the other night either.” Adam looked at him, concern in his eyes. “I…well I wanted to wipe out everything I’d heard, tried to blot out the images of you and Brad. Guess mixing Jack and blood doesn’t help with healing.”

“No Tommy Joe I shouldn’t think it would and like I said Brad is out of the picture…for good.” As they were heading towards the car, “I’m sorry about what Simon did to you.”

“Hey it’s not your fault Babyboy.”

Adam smiled at the endearment. “I do know one thing Tommy.”

“What’s that?”

“I’m going to help you get better and you are going to play the guitar again. Besides I don’t want to hire another guitarist for my new album. I want you.”

“But it may be a long time before…if I ever…”

“You will play again and I’ll help you. And I don’t care how long it takes, if my fans are true Glamberts they’ll wait for my album even if I tell them soonish.”

“You’d do that for me?”

“Yeah I would. Have I told you how much I love you?”

“How about showing me when we get home.” Tommy kissed Adam’s neck dropping his fangs to lightly nip his boyfriend.

“Nngh what you do to me Tommy Joe.” Adam smiled as they all headed out to the waiting cars.

^V^

Tommy and Adam said goodbye to their friends and family and as Adam was closing the door.

“Thank you.”

“For what baby?”

“Coming to the airport. I…I’m sorry too for doubting you.”

“I’ve told you that was Simon, and as for the airport I had to give it one last shot. If it hadn’t worked I would have died knowing I’d tried everything.”

“Back up there Adam, what do you mean died? You’re a fucking vampire you can’t die.”

“We can Tommy, we can die of a broken heart. I was beginning to hurt and no matter how much blood I drank it just kept getting worse.”

Tommy stared, “I…shit Adam I thought it was the werewolf saliva that was making me ill.”

“What do you mean?”

“My stomach hurt, I felt sick, which is stupid we’re vampires and don’t get sick. So are you telling me I was dying too, just because we were so bull-headed and didn’t say how we felt?”

“Yeah Tommy, it’s exactly what I’m saying. How…how do you feel now?”

“Other than my arm aching, I feel fine. You?”

“I’m good, it seemed to disappear when I said I loved you.”

“Wow, and I thought I was being stupid. My pain went away too.”

“Come here Tommy, I’m never gonna let you go again.”

“Did you mean what you said?”

“About what baby?”

“About waiting to see if I can play guitar again before you finish your album.”

“I meant every word. Now did you mean what you said about showing me how much you loved me?”

“Lead the way to your bedroom.”

“Our bedroom.” Adam held Tommy’s hand as they went up the stairs.

Tommy smiled, “I like the sound of that.”

Once in the room they stood facing each other, neither knowing what to do.

“Are we just going to stand looking at each other all night or are you going to make love to me.”

“Oh Tommy, I want you so much, but don’t wanna hurt your arm.”

“M’ok, besides, if I want to play the guitar again I’ve got to start using it.”

“Oh and how are you going to do that?”

“How about this?” Tommy pulled Adam towards him, wrapping his left arm around his waist, his right hand pulling the cord of Adam’s very tight leather pants undone.

Adam moaned into the kiss, wanting Tommy’s hands on him so very much, but knowing the tiny man was worried.

Tommy stopped.

“Hey baby, what did you stop for?”

“These pants are so fuckin’ tight, I can’t get into them.”

“Well why didn’t you say.” Adam smiled, reluctantly removed himself from Tommy’s embrace and slid his leather pants down. Smiling at the look on Tommy’s face as the blond realised Adam wasn’t wearing underwear. “What?”

“You’re…”

“Did you expect me to wear something underneath when they’re that tight?”

Tommy licked his lips. “Fuck Adam wanna blow you.”

“Nnngh…what are you waiting for?”

Tommy grinned and dropped to his knees. Running his hands up Adam’s bare thighs he felt Adam shudder. “You ok Babyboy?”

“Mmm, just get your gorgeous mouth on me…now!”

Tommy grinned then licked a stripe from base to tip of Adam’s beautiful huge dick, smiling as he heard the noises escape his boyfriends mouth.

Slowly moving up and down Adam’s length Tommy took more down his throat with each pass.

Holding on to the dresser Adam watched as the blonds head bobbed up and down. He thought it was the hottest thing he’d seen for a long time. If he didn’t concentrate he’d be coming quicker than a teenager on a first date.

“Nnngh Tommy not gonna last much longer if you….fuck!” Tommy had dipped his tongue into the slit at the head of Adam’s shaft.

Looking up, Tommy pulled off, “don’t want you to last, want you to come down my throat, gonna milk you for all you’ve got.” Then without another word he took Adam’s whole length down in one go.

“Aaarrgh FUCK!” Adam gripped the dresser not wanting his legs to buckle underneath him.

Tommy looked up through his beautiful lashes at his gorgeous lover, smiling and humming around his prize as he moved up and down.

Adam stared into the beautiful brown eyes, feeling a tingling working its way through him. He really wasn’t going to last much longer. Then when Tommy hummed and grazed his teeth lightly along him, Adam knew he was going to come. He just had enough time to warn Tommy before he came so hard he thought he was going to pass out.

Tommy smiled as Adam screamed his name and made sure he was careful not to lose a drop of Adam’s seed down his chin. Standing up he licked his lips before he crashed them to Adam’s to allow him to taste everything Tommy was tasting.

Pulling apart, “wow Tommy that was…”

“So I did ok then?”

“Ok? If that was just ok I can’t wait to see you at your best.”

“I love you so much Adam.”

“And I love you too Tommy Joe.”

They hugged and as Adam kissed Tommy’s neck Tommy had an idea. He hoped Adam would go along with it. “Adam.”

“Mmm.” He continued kissing Tommy.

“I um…well.”

Adam pulled away, looking with concern on his face, at his boyfriend. “What’s wrong baby?”

“Nothing’s wrong, want to um…want to ask you something.”

“Ok, what is it?”

“Look you don’t have to if you don’t want to, I’ll understand.”

“Well unless you tell me I won’t know will I? Come on let’s go sit on the bed.” Adam pulled his pants off then led Tommy to their bed. “Right, ask away.” Tommy went to look down but Adam stopped him by putting a finger under his chin. “Just ask me Tommy.”

“K, when you make love to me I want…shit, I want you to bond with me. I want to feel your fangs sinking into me at the same time your beautiful dick is filling me up.” Tommy blushed cursing again all the blood he’d drunk.

Adam was silent.

“I’ll take that as a no then.” Tommy started to stand. He knew it was wrong to ask so soon, but he wanted to be bonded, wanted to show everyone that he was here to stay with Adam. To show he was Adam’s and no one was going to break them apart.

Adam stopped him. “Look at me baby.” Tommy turned to look at his gorgeous boyfriend. “I would love nothing more than to bond with you. I just thought it would be too soon after all you’ve been through.”

“No, it’s what I’ve wanted since the first time we made love. I want everyone to know I’m yours and no-one can take me from you.”

“Oh Tommy. That first time, I wanted to bite you, but I didn’t know how you felt about me. If you’re sure about it then I’ll do it, on one condition.”

Tommy was worried now. “Oh, what…what’s that?”

“When we’re making love and I’m ready to bite you…”

“Mmm.”

“I want you to do the same to me. Apparently if we both do it at the same time it heightens our senses and our orgasms are more intense.”

“Oh!”

“But if you…”

“Adam, I’m not saying no.”

“Oh!”

“I want you more than anything Adam Mitchel Lambert.”

“And I love you so much Tommy Joe Ratliff.”

“Than what are we waiting for? I do believe someone is more than ready to go again.” Tommy ghosted a hand over Adam’s hardening dick, drawing the sexiest groan he’d ever heard, leave his lovers mouth.

“In that case we both need to get naked.”

Adam removed his shirt then watched his blond lover as he removed all his clothes.

“You’re beautiful Tommy Joe.”

“M’not. Not with this.” He pointed to the red welt on his arm.

“To me you’re beautiful and with care and love it will fade and you will be able to play again.”

“I hope you’re right. I don’t want to ruin your album.”

“You won’t baby. Now come here and I’ll show you how much I love you.”

Tommy walked over to the bed, to Adam’s open arms. Wrapping the strong limbs around his man, Adam pulled him down onto the bed, rolling over so Tommy was underneath him. He reached over to the bedside cabinet for the lube and condom.

“Adam.”

“Yeah baby?”

“Want to feel you inside me, don’t want anything between us.”

“You sure?”

“Never been more sure in all my vampire life.”

“Ok.” Adam flipped the lid on the lube as he kissed Tommy.

Reaching between Tommy’s legs he inched his way to the gorgeous entrance he so wanted to be inside of. He smiled as he found his prize. Gently circling Tommy’s entrance Adam kissed him again as he gently pushed his finger into his lover.

Tommy groaned as he was breached, but wanting more of Adam inside him, he pushed down feeling good at the sensations. “Need more Adam, please.”

Adam pulled his finger out and as he pushed back in he added another, stretching him as he moved in and out. As he kissed his way down Tommy’s neck he nipped and licked at the skin, reaching a nipple he took it between his teeth and gently pulled on it.

“Nnngh feels so good.”

“Ssh Tommy, relax and enjoy.”

Adam pulled out again, then added a third finger as he went back in, licking the nipple before moving over to the other to give it the same attention.

“Not gonna break babyboy, need you in me…now!”

“You’re beautiful.” Adam smiled as he removed his fingers.

Tommy felt empty, but watched as Adam transferred the lube from his fingers to his dick.

“You ready baby?”

“Always.”

Adam lined up the head of his length with Tommy’s hole and gently pushed inside.

“Mmm so tight, so good. I love you.”

“You’re so big, but you feel so good.”

Adam stopped once he was fully seated inside Tommy.

“You gonna move or do I have to do all the work?”

“Nnngh keep talking like that and I’ll be coming way too soon.”

“Well fuckin’ move Lambert, want to come with you and want to bite you.” Tommy dropped his fangs and smiled at Adam.

Adam growled and dropped his own fangs just as he began moving in and out of his vampire.

Beginning slowly, Adam wanted the sensations to last forever. But their passion growing, Tommy’s nails scraping Adam’s back and sides urging him on to move quicker, Adam lost himself in the moment.

Adam didn’t want to squash Tommy, so as he braced himself on his arms he glanced down to watch his length disappearing inside his lover. He groaned, this was so fuckin’ hot. He began moving quicker, the only sounds in the room being their moans and the sound of skin hitting skin as Adam buried himself inside Tommy.

“N…not…not gonna last much longer Adam.”

“Nngh, me…neither.”

“Then get down here and let me bite you.”

Adam gently lowered himself onto Tommy, not breaking his rhythm, in and out of his body.

“You certain about this Tommy?”

“Nnngh, yeah, m’gonna…shit, gonna come so bite me…NOW!”

As Adam sank his fangs into Tommy, Tommy sank his into Adam’s neck.

The sensations they both felt were more intense than either had experienced before. It seemed like hours before their orgasm subsided and they collapsed onto the bed. Adam slowly pulled out of Tommy and lay at his side looking at him. He noticed a trickle of blood running down his neck. He leant over and licked it up sending a shiver through the smaller man’s body.

“Wow, that was…”

“Mmm, and your blood tastes like heaven.”

Tommy looked at Adam’s neck, also noticing a trickle of blood. “Let’s see how you taste.” And he then leant over lapping up the blood.

“Shit Tommy, that feels so good.”

Tommy propped himself on his elbow. “Are you sorry we bonded with each other?”

“What? No baby I’m not sorry. I couldn’t be happier.”

“Thank you.”

“For what?”

“Saving me.”

“I wouldn’t have been able to live without you.”

“M’never going away again.”

“I know.”

“I will try to play again.” He looked sad.

Adam stroked his face. “I know that too, and I’m going to help you every step of the way.”

“Thank you.” Tommy yawned.

“Someone’s a tired vampire.”

“Mmm a little bit. Think everything’s catching up with me.”

“Come here, want to cuddle you whilst you sleep.”

“Mmmm.” Tommy moved so Adam could wrap his arms around him.

“I love you Adam.”

“I love you too. Now sleep, then we can discuss in the morning, how I’m going to help you play again.”

“Thank you.” Tommy snuggled closer and within in minutes he was asleep.

Adam watched his boyfriend, he would help Tommy recover, he knew it would be a long tough road but he wasn’t going anywhere. His album could wait, if his fans were true they’d understand. With a kiss to Tommy’s forehead Adam closed his eyes and within minutes he too was asleep.

End.

**Author's Note:**

> This is an early Christmas present for zazajb, thank you bb for everything this last year. Thank you also for giving me the photograph that was the inspiration for this fic.


End file.
